Princess Blood
by neko-in-blue
Summary: Alternate Universe. Can young love bloom in a path of blood? Ryuzaki Sakuno x Echizen Ryoma. Fuji Syuusuke x Tezuka Kunimitsu ( they are a couple on this one )
1. Chapter 1

Everything was covered in white on that freezing night of December. The snow was falling heavily. The 12-year-old boy stopped, his golden eyes terrified with the sinister view in front of him.

A girl, about his age, was holding a bloody katana on her hand. The red liquid stained the snow in slow drops. Next to her, an unknown body shred to pieces. Her scarlet eyes glared at him and she showed him a wicked smile inside the darkness of the silent ally.

Ryoma sat down on a jump, breathing fast and deeply. His alarm clock started to ring. It took him a while to press the button and silence the noisy machine. He took a long breath, before putting his hand on his forehead.

"That dream again." He told himself. The teenager rose from the bed and looked at the landscape outside. It was a beautiful spring day. He was already a 2nd year high school student.

Crossing the hallways of his home, he found himself still alone. His parents were traveling somewhere to work. After so many years of being by himself for long periods, he really did not mind.

He started with his daily routine. He had breakfast, washed the dishes, took a shower and changed clothes. He left the house at 8:30 and started to walk to school. Everything was filled with pink petals scattered everywhere. He arrived at Seigaku and entered the school grounds as the bell rang, quietly crossing the hallways to his classroom. While everyone was chatting, Ryoma was looking outside trough the opened windows.

It did not take long for the homeroom teacher to arrive. It was an middle-age man with a kind face. Ryoma finally looked ahead, uninterested. The class representative announced the teacher and asked them to raise and bow.

"Good morning, class. You can sit down." The kids obeyed. "We have a new student to join us today." He looked at the door. "You can come in."

Everyone was silent as seeing the new student. She had long red hair, tight on a ponytail and deep scarlet eyes. Her features were very delicate and she had a lean and fit body. Seigaku's green uniform made a beautiful contrast with her long hair. She stood in front of the class, seriously.

"Please, introduce yourself."

"My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno. I just arrived from Kyoto." She bowled politely. "It is nice to meet you."

Her voice was gentle, Ryoma noticed. The students were gossiping as the teacher showed her a place to sit and she sat down by his side. He analyzed her with the corner of his eyes.

############

Syuusuke observed Kunimitsu walking one side to another from the front porch and he smiled, amused. Tezuka's arms were inside the dark blue yukata's sleeves. Drinking a warm cup of tea, he looked at the taller young man, the blue eyes closed with a satisfied smile.

"Such a worried big brother." He said, calling his attention. Kunimitsu gave up and sat across from him on the small table.

"Of course I am." Syuusuke poured him some tea. "It is her first time in a regular school, surrounded by people of her age. We do not have any idea of what she could do."

"Have a little more faith in Sakuno-chan. She is not a savage." Kunimitsu looked at him. "Well, maybe just a little." He leaned on Tezuka's shoulder.

"She was so sad as moving here. I thought she would never let go of _Chichiue_." He took a deep breath. " _Hahaue_ was also holding back her tears."

"I know it sounds bad, but sometimes I am grateful for Kunikazu-sama's death." He touched Kunimitsu's left hand. "This kind of life already took so much of us."

"Do not. My own father feels the same. He never wanted me or Sakuno to be involved in such a thing. He did it because of my grandfather."

"It seems amazing that, by the end of the year, we are all going to be free." He smiled.

"You have a mission tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"It is the first time you are going without her in all these years." His arm was around his shoulders and he touched his soft light hair. "Are you sure you do not want me to find someone else to accompany you?"

"I am, don't worry." He closed his eyes. "I am going to end things briefly and return home as soon as possible."

"Okay, then."

############

Ryoma was leaving school. He was feeling hungry and remembered the rice on his place was almost finishing. He took a small street to get into a convenience store. It was poorly illuminated. Looking down and with the headphones on his ears, as he was listening to music, he did not notice when a strange man started to follow him. A little before reaching the doors at the store, Ryoma felt a sudden pull on his backpack and the strange man was in front of him.

"Hey boy. Would you help me? I need so money."

"I don't have any." He said, with a straight face.

"So what about this pretty cell phone, hm?!" he pulled the object from his pocket, by the cords of the headphones. Ryoma tried to stop him, but the man put a knife on his neck. Be a good kid and let me have it."

Everything happened so fast. He remembered seeing the man's head being hit by an iron bar and his body tossed to the other side. Echizen's legs failed him as the girl grabbed the man with a bloody face from his shirt.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked, calmly.

"Please…" he coughed blood with that simple word. He looked terrified, his nose was definitely broke. "I am sorry! Let me go."

"If I see you around here threatening students again, I will rip your lungs out." She smiled, rotating the iron piece on her hand before shoving it in a powerful move just on the side of his body. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, yes!" he responded, his whole body trembling in panic. As releasing the man, she watched him running away in great speed. She dropped the iron bar and noticed the bloody splatters on her uniform.

"Onii-sama is going to scold me." She turned around as a strong wind blew the sakura petals around her. Sakuno looked at Ryoma's terrified face and noticed he was frozen on his spot. Walking to his direction, she grabbed his arm and pulled him close, to the almost complete darkness of a corner, the scarlet eyes investigating the golden ones as she pushed him against the wall.

"I know you. You are from my class." her calm voice and expression made her look even more dangerous under such circumstances. "What is your name?"

"Echi…Echizen Ryoma." His heart was racing. He saw her moving her free hand and he closed his eyes, afraid she would hit him too. But, she only pushed his dark bangs to better analyze him. The teenager released his arm and smiled at him. How could she seem so normal after completely smashing a guy's face?!

"I am sorry I scared you. Please, do not talk about this with anyone, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sayaka sat down and rubbed her sleepy face. She looked at the scattered clothes on the floor of the hotel room. There was only one lamp on in the entrance. She smiled at the young man sleeping by her side. Takagi Ayato was 20 years old, like her. He was the only heir of the Takagi clan, one of Kyoto's oldest yakuza groups. His family had many luxury casinos all over Japan. His entire back was covered with a beautiful tattoo with a hannya mask in the middle, surrounded by sakura flowers. It was the first part of him she saw when they first meet, still on their teenager years, as he was fighting on an underground arena for fun.

He had persued her since the first time they met officially, while she was accompanying Kuniharu in a meeting. Ryuzaki Sayaka was adopted into the Tezuka clan, her father was one of their best members. Her mother abandoned the family when knowing her husband's true job and her father raised her by himself until he was killed in a mission when she was 10 years old. Kuniharu was her best friend even with some years apart, so she started to live on the Tezuka mansion. The Tezuka group was also known as the elimination squad. They received money to finish situations other yakuza had and they were not able to solve by themselves.

At first she though he was a complete fool, but, with time, she noticed he was truly a good man and he cared genuinely about her. Because of her job, they kept the relationship a secret.

She noticed his pants were close to the bed and bent to pick up a package of cigarettes and the lighter. She put one of them on her lips, but as she was trying to light it up, the masculine hand took it from her.

"Don't." he said, hugging her waist. "It is bad for you and the room will stink."

Sayaka giggled, touching his long dark orange hair.

"Like you are a healthy one. You always smoking and drink like there is no tomorrow." She pointed the two empty bottles of whisky he had finished before she arrived. He was ridiculously strong for alcohol.

"Only on celebrations."

"So a Monday afternoon is a celebratory occasion?"

"If I am with you, maybe." He turned around and looked at her with his dark brown eyes, showing a sly smile.

"So gallant." Bending, she kissed him gently. "I could almost believe you are faithful to me."

"I already told you, I don't have any other women." he sat down and grinned at her. "Since the start, my body is very satisfied with only you."

"Is that your way of saying you love me, Ayato-kun?" she teased him and nibbled his lips.

"Maybe it is." noticed the concern on his handsome face.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something." He held her hand. "My father is sending me away for Europe tomorrow night. I don't know when I am coming back."

"What did you do?" she narrowed her scarlet eyes. Her lover was a hot blood individual and he was prone to act without thinking.

"I beat the crap out of a guy. Later we found out he was in the Aomori group". He said averting his eyes. "He is in coma."

"Why did you do that, stupid?!" The Aomori group was a very violent faction.

"We were on a bar and he was talking shit about you, saying you were very hot but acted like an icy bitch." He closed his wrists angrily. "He said he wanted to screw you until the ice melted."

"Let them do it. I don't mind." She was already used to people saying those things. Outside her inner circle, Sayaka was a very serious and professional individual. Many suitors already approached Kunizaku, the Tezuka head for her hand and she refused all of them. "I am not a maiden that needs you to protect my honor. Why can't you use your head instead of your wrists?" She stood up and was about to pick up her underwear when Ayato grabbed her wrist, making her look at him.

"Come with me, Sayaka." He said, seriously.

"What are you saying? There is no way." She pulled her arm from him and sat on the bed again, looking down. "The old man would never let go of me. And I don't want to create more problems for you."

His hands touched her short red hair before touching her beautiful face, making the scarlet eyes look at him.

"I am going to miss you." He said, so sincerely, it made her heart hurt.

Sayaka did not respond with words. She kissed him, seriously, before pulling his body over hers.

They exchanged many slow kisses for a long time. Ayato claimed her body and she held him very tight, melting on those last sensations of his hot skin against her own.

##############

The atmosphere on the Tezuka mansion was heavy and tense on that night. Kuniharu was sitting next to Sayaka on the tatame and his father on his big chair, in front of them. They were both with their heads down. The Tezuka heir was at home, feeding his 5 year-old son dinner when he was called back to the main house. Since he got married with Ayana, they were leaving in an annex and he was not working on missions anymore, only dealing with the family's sake stores.

"Did you know about this?" Kunizaku asked to his son, with his deep and severe voice. They had discovered Sayaka's pregnancy after she started to get sick and dizzy. "She is already 2 months along."

"I did not, _Chichiue_." He responded, sincerely. It was a shock for him as well.

"Such a disgraceful thing." He rubbed his white beard. "After everything we did for you, we took you in when you were nothing but an orphan. I even tried to find you a proper husband and you refused."

"Do not talk like you are charity, old man." Sayaka looked at him, with a ironic smile. "You use me, my skills and my sword. At every mission my life is at risk for your group. A girl has to blow off steam somehow."

"Sayaka, hold your tongue. Your situation is already bad enough." she was always insolent towards his father. Although she was their best assassin, Kuniharu knew how much she hated that life.

"Do you even know who the father is?"

"Who knows?" She shrugged. "There were so many of them."

"Well, since you are behaving so inconsequently, you give me no other choice. I am going to call the doctor to interrupt this pregnancy, so…"

"If you touch my child, I am going to kill you." Sayaka stood up and looked at Kunikazu with a deadly glare. "I am doing my job properly and I will do it until starts to show. As soon as the baby is born I am going back to the missions. It won't be a burden to you."

"Is that right?"

"You have my word."

"Very well, then." He looked at his son. "Kuniharu, Sayaka will be living at your house when her belly starts to show. I do not want such unsightly thing around the house. She is going to be there and never leave until the child is born. Inform your wife."

"Yes, _Chichiue_."

When Kunikazu finished the meeting, Sayaka walked away in hurry steps. Kuniharu called her name two times, but she did not look at him. She entered her room in a hurry and he slammed the shoji after him, looking at her extremely angry.

"What were you thinking?!"

"I am sorry for giving you such trouble. Please, apologize for Ayana as well, I…" her knees failed her and she put a hand over her mouth, feeling sick.

"Sayaka!" he got close and touched her shoulders. They were trembling. It took her a while to be able to sit down and breathe properly again. He poured her some water from a small jar on a table and offered to her. "Are you all right?"

"Thank you, Kuniharu." She smiled kindly at him, putting the cup down after drinking it.

"Are you really going to be able to continue your missions like that?" he was really concerned.

"I am, don't worry." She put her hand over her belly. "I am going to take care of this child properly. I will not let myself be hurt."

"Sayaka…" he touched his friend's hand. "You are lying back then. Sleeping around, it is not like you at all. Who is the father?"

It took her a while to respond. She took a deep, tired breath.

"Ayato."

"Takagi-san?!"

"Yes."

"But, he is in Germany now."

"We were together for two years. We only separated because he left."

"Did he let you deal with such thing alone?!" he asked, angrily. He was always very protective of her.

"No way." She smiled to herself. "That fool would probably take the first flight home and would cry holding my belly. He may be a violent idiot sometimes, but he has a good nature. He would be an awesome father." He noticed the sweet way she talked about him and he was certain that child was made out of love. "He is so far away, already dealing with many things on his own. I do not want to give him any more problems. I also don't want his family to meddle. He is the heir after all."

"But…" she grabbed his arm and looked at him.

"Please, Kuniharu, promise me you will never tell anyone." She touched his chest with her forehead. "Please."

He held her tight, before agreeing.

##############

Ryoma swallowed hard, looking at the girl sitting on a bench on the roof top. He was there for a while now, holding his lunch, on the last steps of the stairs.

A week had passed already and he was always observing her from far away. He noticed she was a very quiet person and she was always by herself. Just like him.

He took a deep breath and found courage to open the door and walk towards her. It was his last chance to talk to her on that week.

"Ryu…Ryuzaki-san." He stood in front of her.

"Yes?" She finished eating some omelet before replying.

"I wanted to thank your help that night."

"Ah." Her expression did not change. "Don't mention it."

"Can I… sit with you?"

"Of course." She moved a little, giving him space on the bench.

He sat by her side and took the top of his lunch box off. Sakuno looked at his food. There were only some rice, steamed vegetables and pale grilled chicken.

"What a sad looking lunch."

"Hm." He agreed. "I live alone and I don't know how to cook well.

"You can have some of mine." She showed him another part of her lunchbox. Her food was amazing! It looked like something taken out of a cooking magazine. There was shrimp tempura, rice, chopped beef with thick syrup and thin sliced vegetables. "There is plenty."

"Did you do all these?"

"No." she put the lunch box next to him. "Syuusuke-san did. I live with him and my older brother here."

"Thank you for the food." He started to eat, politely. "Everything tastes so good."

"Syuusuke-san is an awesome cook. He taught me some things too. If you want, you can always have lunch with me. He sends me a lot anyway sometimes I cannot finish." She picked up a small thermal flask. "Do you want some juice?"

"No, thank you."

There was a long silent between them while they were eating. Ryoma continued to analyze her. She seemed so normal! And she was very polite too.

"How did you do that?" he asked, quietly, after eating some beef.

"That?" she looked at them. "Are you talking about the guy from the other day?"

"Yes. You broke his face."

"Did you talk to anyone about what happened?" she got closer and examinated his expression.

"Of course not." He averted his eyes. "You told me not to. And no one would believe me anyway."

"Good. Otherwise I would have to kill you." His golden eyes were wide in absolute shock and he moved away from her a little, afraid.

The girl giggled at him and Ryoma was even more surprised. She was even more beautiful when she smiled.

"I am joking. My brother would definitely scold me if I hurt someone from school. I was able to hide the blood splatters from that night, saying it was ink from the art class."

"Why did you move to Tokyo after school started?"

"I was home schooled for all my life. Something happened and my father said it was time I experience a "regular high schooler life." She seemed bored. "I had to do placement tests to confirm I was able to be a 2nd year."

"I see." He leaned on the wall. "There is nothing extraordinary about a being in high school; I can give you the heads up on that."

"Right?! I did not want to come here."

"I can't wait for it to finish." The bell rang and interrupted their conversation. "Time to head back."

He stood up.

"Thank you for the lunch. It was very good."

Finally being able to be close to her, he noticed she was a palm shorter than him. He had a grown sprout on his 15's and was 1.70m.

"Tell me what you like to eat on Monday. I can ask Syuusuke-san to do it next time. He is just like a mom, he really likes to feed people."

###########

"I am home." Sakuno said, before taking off her shoes on the entrance. Kunimitsu appeared on the hallway when he listened to her voice.

"Welcome home, Sakuno."

" _Nii-sama_ , good evening." She got close to him. "Where is Syuusuke-san?"

"He already left. He had work again tonight."

"I see."

"He left kare for us." He touched her hair. "Go take a bath and change so we can have dinner together."

"Okay."

She returned to the dining room wearing light blue pajamas. Her brother was already sitting across from the low table.

"Thank you for the meal." Sakuno started to serve herself.

"So, how was school today?" her brother would always ask that question.

"Normal." She responded, after eating some rice. They were also very closed, but since she was forced to move away, their relationship was strain. She was very quiet around him lately and it bothered him very much. Sometimes she was having a normal conversation with Syuusuke, laughing and being her regular self and everything was silent when he arrived on the room. "I want to call _Kaa-sama_ tomorrow, is that all right?"

"Of course. You can call the mansion anytime. She will be happy hearing from you. Chichiue is missing you a lot too"

She placed the spoon down and lowered her face.

"If he is truly missing me, he would not send me away." Her voice was sad.

"We have talked about this before." He said, patiently. "He wants to do the best for you."

"Taking me from my home against my wishes it not the best for me." She looked at him upset. It always reminded Tezuka how similar to her mother she looked on such expression.

"Do you understand how lucky you are? When I was your age, I could not even imagine about such freedom. Our activities as the elimination squad are going to finish for good this year. We are going to be able to lead regular lives."

"Freedom?" the frown on her forehead was deeper. "Were you locked inside the house when you were my age? I remembered you going to school with Syuusuke-san, finishing high school and even going to college while I was kept inside. I could only leave the house on mission nights. Why didn't I have your kind of freedom as well?"

"I do not know." He responded, sincerely. "Maybe Chichiue was just trying to protect you when you were younger."

"I started to kill people when I was 12. There is no way this is protection."

"What are your wishes then? Do you want to be a hired assassin for the rest of your life?"

"I wanted to have a choice!" she banged on the table. "Since I was born everything was decided for me. First your grandfather, then Tou-sama. I though you would protect me but you did not think twice before bringing me here even though I begged you I did not want to come."

She collected her hands, holding them tight over her lap, feeling extremely frustrated.

"I always got your back; I really thought you would do the same for me. You are my big brother after all." Her trembling voice hurt him deeply.

"Sakuno…"

"I am going to bed. Thank you for the meal. Good night." She left the room before he had the time to talk to her again. Kunimitsu took a long, deep breath, feeling extremely useless.


	3. Chapter 3

The man put his hands over his mouth to avoid screaming. He was hiding inside of a closet, only a small gap to the exterior. He just witnessed five of his comrades to be slaughtered. He watched as the shiny katana entered his friends' stomachs, sliced their arms and legs in seconds. The smell of blood was heavy in the air.

He heard the light steps coming up from the stairs neat the closet and his heart race. It started just like another night on the job. He was folding some drugs in small paper envelopes to distribute around the city when the door was kicked down and the attacker didn't even give them time to react. He was able to run away as she was occupied with the other four victims.

The closet's door opened suddenly and a pair of red eyes glistered inside the black mask as seeing his terrified face.

"Please! Please, spare me!" he screamed helpless, before his voice was silenced as her sword went through his body and cut him up on half.

Sakuno pulled the man's organs from his dead body, scattering them all over the floor while leaving the house.

She looked at the cadavers with a cold look, before finally disappearing inside the quiet Kyoto night.

##########

"There she is, safe and sound." Syuusuke smiled relieved as seeing Sakuno at the living room. The girl removed her black mask and looked at her brother. Placing her katana by her side, she sat in front of him. They were drinking sake and the fireplace was on.

"Where have you been?" Kunimitsu looked at her with an unpleased expression. His left arm was on a sling. "There are no assignments for you this week, why are you wearing your uniform?"

"The men who broke your arm, I finished the rest of them." She replied quietly. "I found out their new hideout and I killed them all."

There was a deep silence between them. Syuusuke took another sip of the sake cup. He knew better than meddling on their conversations.

"And who told you to do that?"

"People cannot assume they can hurt one of us and there is no payback!" She still could remember how useless she felt as seeing her brother in such pain before the doctor was called when they were back at the house. "You are never going to use a sword again, how can you be so peaceful about it?!'

"We do not act upon revenge." He replied calmly. "Someone hires us, pay us and we execute the mission. That is how things work. You should know better."

"But!"

"You are suspended for the next two missions, Sakuno. Take a bath and go to sleep. It is late already." He poured him more sake on his cup, without looking at her anymore. "It is a good thing _Chichiue_ and _Hahaue_ are traveling, they would be worried sick."

The girl stood up and looked at him angrily, her eyes glistering with frustrated tears.

" _Nii-sama_ , I hate you!" she slammed the shoji on her way out and Tezuka released a deep breath.

"Oh, my." Syuusuke stood up. "Let me talk to her."

"Do not." Kunimitsu's free hand reached his wrist and the shorter man looked at him, surprised. "It is about time you stop overlook her impulsive behavior. She cannot do as she pleases."

Fuji kneeled in front of him and smiled kindly, touching his face.

"I cannot be upset with her for something I wanted to do it myself."

"Since our occupational hazard is death, a broken bone is not so bad." He showed him a discreet smile.

"All your bones are valuable to me." He said, his blue eyes gentle, before standing up and leaving the room.

Sakuno was sitting on the garden's porch. She was so angry! How could her brother dismiss her like that?!

"Sakuno-chan." Fuji appeared by her side with a smile. "Please, come inside. Are you hungry? I can fix something for you."

She averted her eyes and he sat by her side.

"We were very worried about you. You should not go outside without telling us."

"You are taking his side."

"There are no sides, since you were wrong."

"Eh?! How come?!"

"You did not think this trough." his serious voice called her attention. "You were alone on an unknown place. What if there were more people there and you could not handle? They could have captured you, rape you or worse."

"There is no such thing as something I cannot handle."

"There is." Touching her chin gently, the blue eyes were serious over the scarlet ones. "You are very talent and strong, Sakuno-chan, but you are not invincible or immortal. You also cannot think only about yourself. I know you love your brother and your parents deeply so think about how devastated they would be if something happened to you."

She lowered her face and was silent for a while, until Syuusuke noticed the big tears falling from her face and wetting the black uniform.

"Syuusuke-san…" her voice shattered with her tears. "What is the point of being talented and strong if I cannot protect the ones who are dear to me?"

Fuji words were lost as seeing her so heartbroken. Their lives were complicated. Moments of happiness always intertwined in fear and sadness, like walking between light and darkness. She was 14 and there were so much death in front of her eyes already.

He remembered when she returned from her first mission. She was 12 at the time. Her killing was precise, cutting off the head of her victim in a quick movement. When they arrived home, Syuusuke was helping her wash the blood from her small hands, when she asked him why they killed for a living. He tried his best to explain her that those were bad people and they were cleaning up so life could be better for the others they hurt. She seemed satisfied by his answer and never talked about it again, but he always feared that life was too much for such a young child to handle.

Sakuno would train daily. Her katana was an extension of herself. She was the perfect killing machine, a talent all yakuza feared and the clients were satisfied with, even without knowing her face or identity. But, at that time, watching her body tremble in frustration, he questioned himself about the weight of that lifestyle over such small shoulders.

Before he could reunite thoughts in an attempt to comfort her, Tezuka appeared and sat down by her side, hugging her tight with his free arm. He took a deep breath as she nestled on his chest and sobbed.

"Do not expose yourself to unnecessary danger because of me. I am the one with the responsibility of protecting you." looking at her, the dark eyes were kind.

" _Nii-sama_ …" he touched her face and whipped the tears away from her reddish cheek. "I am sorry for disobeying and making you worry. I will never do it again."

"That's okay."

"Sakuno-chan, do not say you hate him so easily, otherwise you will break his heart."

"I do not hate you!" she looked at him. "I am sorry for saying that!"

"I am glad. Go take your bath now and sleep afterwards. It was a long day."

" _Nii-sama_?" She stood up and looked at him seriously.

"Yes?"

"Am I still suspended?"

"Yes, you are." she took a deep breath, admitting defeat. "Syuusuke-san, I am sorry too. Thank you for worrying about me."

"You are more than welcome." he smiled at her. "Sleep well."

They watched as she left.

"I will put out the fireplace so we can sleep. You go ahead."

"Syuusuke." His voice was serious.

"Yes, Kunimitsu?"

"I never apologize for worrying you too, with this arm of mine. I am sorry. I was careless and I will not be very useful for a while. This situation is going to give you extra trouble, so…"

Fuji gently touched his free fingers and the blue eyes smiled at him.

"Do not apologize for getting hurt. And, it is not hassle at all, taking care of you. Just write me a beautiful _haiku_ when it is healed."

"I will." He squeezed the smaller hand inside of his.

########

Sakuno was finishing fixing her uniform in front of the mirror on her room. The weekend went by quickly and it was Monday again, time to go to school. She picked up her backpack and smiled at the photography on her dresser. It was a photo of Sayaka. She was smiling and her hands were on the big 9-month belly.

"I am going, _Ka-san_." She said, before leaving the room.

Crossing the hallways, she entered the kitchen and sat down.

"Good morning, Syuusuke-san."

"Good morning." He smiled at her. Coming close, he placed a plate with two fried eggs, a toast and some jam in front of her. "Here you go."

"Thank you for the food!" she started to eat.

He sat across from her, putting her bento box on the table. He was wearing a dark blue apron. "I prepared hamburgers with demi-glace sauce, pasta and salad for lunch. There are also some peaches for desert."

"Thank you, Syuusuke-san. It sounds delicious!" She took a bite of the toast before speaking again. "I met someone at school last week. He lives by himself most of the time and his lunch is not good. I shared my meal with him last time. He really liked your food."

"Oh!" he was really surprised. "A boy?"

"Hm. I told him to tell me what kind of food he likes, so I can take it too. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Syuusuke placed his chin on his crossed hands, looking at her, amused. "I will gladly do it."

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Hey, Sakuno-chan, could you please make up with your brother already? His humor is terrible since you two argued. He is working late since then, saying it is because of the new book, but I am sure he is very bothered by the situation." He took a deep breath. "It is not good for my skin when he is in a bad mood. He is totally useless."

"Can you convince him to take me home this weekend?" she asked, a little shy. "I want to see _Kaa-sama_."

"Of course." He smiled. "You are his precious little sister; he would do anything for you."

"You have a deal!"

#########

"We have hamburger today." Sakuno grinned at Ryoma as he got close to her. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it is one of my favorite." He sat down by her side. She placed half of her food to him on the lid of her bento. The teenager picked up with his hashis and ate a bite. "This is so good."

"I talked to Syuusuke-san about you. He said he would gladly do it."

"I told you it was not necessary!" he blushed. "It is not right for me to impose on people."

"I like eating with you." She ate some of her salad. "You are the only person on this whole school that doesn't annoy me. The girls are always whispering when I walk past them and the boys giggle. I am sure they are making fun of me." Placing the hashis on her lips, she looked at the blue sky. "I wonder if it is the Kyoto accent."

"They are probably jealous because you are so beautiful. And the boys are probably thinking the same." He said, naturally, before chewing some hamburgers. When he realized what he have said, he coughed, nervously and tapped his own chest to breath better.

"Ryoma-kun, you think I am beautiful?" she pointed to herself, surprised.

"Ah… well…" His voice was failing him and his face was deeply red.

"Thank you!" she smiled, not bothered at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuniharu stopped at Sayaka's opened room, listening to her upset voice. She was on her cell phone.

"I told you already, a million times, stop contacting me."

"Stop treating me like that, Sayaka." Ayato said, on the other side of the line. "I just wanted to know if you are well. My men said they are not seeing you around lately. Is everything all right?"

"I am busy with a new lover. He is already pissed you keep calling me."

"You are lying." She noticed he was hurt.

"Do you really think I would wait forever for a fool like you?"

"Listen… there is also something I need to tell you." Sayaka could hear he took a deep breath, before continuing. "My father is arranging a marriage for me. She is Russian, the granddaughter of a mafia boss there. I didn't even meet her yet; I am still going to stay here in Italy for the rest of the year."

"Why are you telling me such a thing? It has nothing to do with me."

"Tell me to go back, Sayaka." His sweet voice made her heart tight. "If you tell me you still want me, I will not do with this. I will fly back to Japan and we can be together again. We can run away, they would never find us. Please."

She pressed the cell phone on her hand, wishing for strength. She missed him so much and she wanted to scream for him to come back and not be with any other woman but her. Sayaka touched her 9-month belly and felt her lips trembling, holding back tears. But, their kind of lives would not allow them to have a happy ending. Nothing good would come if he ran back to her.

"Be a man. Do not use me as an excuse to avoid follow your father's orders. Get married with the Russian, to the Italian, to any European chick, I couldn't care less."

"Sayaka…"

"I will hang up now and I will change my cell phone number. If you try to contact me again, I will burn down your family's house. Leave me alone."

She hung up and looked at the cell phone, silently, for a long while.

"Was that Takagi-kun?" Kuniharu asked, quietly, entering her room.

"Yes. That fool calls me almost every day." She smiled, sadly. She let the cell phone fall on the tatame and step on it, breaking it.

"Are you sure you do not want him to know? You said yourself he would be a good father. If he is still calling to hear from you, he is…"

"I am sure." She looked at her friend with a smile and Kuniharu noticed she did not want to talk about it anymore. "Did you hear from Ayana-san? We went to the doctor today. Although I said I wanted to be a surprised, I couldn't wait anymore. It's a girl!"

Sayaka showed him a big smile and rubbed her belly.

"Yes, she told me." He showed her a small smile. "I am sure she is going to be beautiful. Did you already think of a name?"

"Of course! I am going to call her Sakuno."

#########

The beautiful woman with a long light blond hair tight on a braid stood at the door. By her side, a tall middle-age man with dark brown hair and a lighter tone of eyes. They smiled when Sakuno and Kunimitsu arrived. It was dinner time already. The teenager hugged the lady tight, with a wide smile.

" _Kaa-sama_!"

"Sakuno! " she hugged her back. "Welcome back."

" _Chichiue_." The young man stopped in front of his father. They shared the same eye color, features and reserved nature.

"It is good to have you here, Kunimitsu. Thank you for bringing Sakuno as well." He smiled at his son.

"Your father was also missing you a lot." Ayana pushed the girl in front of her husband but she averted her eyes.

" _Tou-sama_." She said, quietly. "It has been a while."

"Sakuno, you are taller." He touched the top of her head and smiled gently at her, but she continued not looking at him.

" _Hahaue_." there was a small smile. "You seem well."

"Let's go inside. I prepared dinner for you two." She held her son's hand.

On the middle of such unusual life, Ayana and Kuniharu were able to create a warm and loving home for their childhood. The Tezuka house was filled with pictures of Kunimitsu and Sakuno in different stages of their lives and milestones.

They were around the short table, having dinner. Sakuno was sitting next to her mother and Kuniharu and Kunimitsu across from them.

Ayana had prepared Teriyaki salmon, miso soup with mussels, tofu with crab sauce and rice.

"I missed your cooking so much, _Kaa-sama_!" she said, content, eating some fish.

"It has only been a month since you moved away." She smiled. "Fuji-san's food is better than mine, anyway."

"No way! They are both delicious!"

"Thank you." She rubbed her child's head. "I also miss cooking to you two."

Ayana looked at her son.

"Are you eating properly, Kunimitsu? Sleeping too? You seem a little thin."

"I am fine, Hahaue, do not worry." He responded, gently.

"Fuji-san said you two argued before coming here. Is that right?" she asked, concerned. "You two always got along so well. What happened?"

"I am satisfied." She placed her hashis down. "Can I be excused?"

"Of course." Kuniharu said, gently. They watched as the girl stood up and left to the outside porch.

"I am sorry." Kunimitsu said. "She is still pretty upset since we moved away. She barely speaks with me. I do not know what to do anymore. She said she is not really angry for moving or going to school, but because we did not listen to her wishes."

"I will talk to her, do not worry." His father looked at him, kindly.

########

"It is a beautiful night, right?." Kuniharu said as he got close to Sakuno. The big plum tree on the garden was in full bloom, the white flowers scaterred everywhere. "Can I sit with you?"

She did not respond, still looking down, the dark bangs in front of her eyes. He sat down by her side.

"It is not really fair to be upset with your brother. He is only following my request. I am the one who told him to take you to Tokyo."

"Why did you send me away?" she asked, quietly but he noticed the sadness on her voice. "Even if I had to go to regular school, I could do it here. Didn't you want me around anymore?"

"Of course not." He touched her hair, gently. "Your mother and I love you very much. We miss you and your brother every day."

"So, why?" she finally looked at him, the scarlet eyes filled with worry.

"I did it in order to protect you." His fingers were on her cheek. "All those years you spend inside, I was just trying to protect you. Even though you were so skilled, you were still a child. I was afraid someone could know about your existence and try to harm you in the way of school or something like that. We have plenty of enemies because of our jobs."

"Why did _Nii-sama_ was able to do as he pleased, then?"

"No one would directly attack a Tezuka under my father's control back then. That alone would start a war. It is the only good thing being related by blood with that man brought to Kunimitsu."

"I see."

"I am sorry. You did not ask for this life. But, I am trying to make it up for you." He smiled at her, kindly. "There is so much ahead of you, Sakuno. You will finish high school, will go to college and will have a family of your own someday. You are able to live freely now. You should enjoy it." Hugging her, he kissed her forehead. "This city should be on your past. You should look only forward."

"But you are here. _Kaa-sama_ too."

"We will stay here only until the elimination squad is still operating. After that, we will be moving too. We can all live together on your last year of high school.

"Really?!" it was the first time he saw her smiling since she left.

"Yes. I promise."

Sakuno held her father very tight, happily.

"So, are you going to forgive your brother as well? He is heartbroken."

"I will!" she grinned.

Kuniharu touched his daughter face.

"You look just like Sayaka. She would be so proud of you."

Sakuno laid on her father's lap and looked to the garden with a gentle smile.

"Tell me about _Ka-san_ again."

"Ah, Sakaya was the best. She had a great sense of humor and a sincere smile, just like yours. She was so happy about expecting you. I am sure she would be a terrific mother if she had the chance."

His friend had died on Sakuno's birth from hemorrhage. His father did not allow him to take her to the hospital when her water broke. She spent many hours in pain, alone, just with the group's doctor and Ayana helping as a midwife. Kuniharu was sure it was his way of punishing her. The bleeding started after Sakuno was born and there was nothing the doctor could have done in such circumstance. She was not even able to hold the child she wanted to so much. Kuniharu held the newborn, crying silent tears. He could never forgive his father for that. Even though they have never met, Kuniharu and Ayana would always tell Sakuno about her mother. It was his way of honoring her memory.

"I think they made up." Ayana smiled as seeing her husband and her daughter from the living room. "He was so worried about her. No matter how old she gets, she is always going to be his little girl."

"Indeed." She poured him some tea.

"How is your arm? Does it still hurt?"

"Not really." He took a sip. "It only stings a little on winter."

"Next time, you should stay for more days and go to a hot spring. The warm water helps."

"I will, thank you."

"Is Fuji-san all right?"

"He is fine." He took a _mochi_ from a small plate and ate it politely. "Is he still sending you copies of my poems and books behind my back?"

"Of course he is!" she put her hands together and smiled. "You never send anything for me." Hugging her son's broad back, she smiled resting her face on it. "You are very talent, Kunimitsu."

"Yes, yes…" he answered calmly, eating another sweet with a discreet smile on his face.

###########

"You seem happy." Ryoma noted, as they were sitting together for lunch on a new Monday.

"I visited my parents last Saturday!" she replied, with a smile, before eating some cherry tomatoes. They were having tonkatsu, stir-fried vegetables and some seasoned rice.

"Are they well?"

"Yes. _Tou-sama_ said they are moving here next year."

"You seem to get along fine with all your family." He ate some of the crispy pork. "That is nice."

"They are not my real family." She said, gently. "I am adopted. My mother passed away on my birth."

"I am so sorry for bringing that up." He felt extremely stupid.

"It is okay. I never had any problems with that. I have the best brother and parents anyone could ask for. And there is Syuusuke-san too." She picked up a small cup with juice and looked at her reflection. Ryoma noticed the scarlet eyes softened as talking about them. "I realized how lucky I was. Even when things were difficult, I can always run to them."

"That is good."

"What about your parents?"

"They are fine." He replied, honestly, eating some rice.

"Don't you feel lonely with them away for such a long time?"

"Not really. I am used to it already. Sometimes when they are at home I find it strange. I got used to the silent."

"I see." She leaned on the fence and looked at the landscape. "We are going to have our first term tests soon. Time sure flies."

"Hm."

"Do you want to study together? I can go to your place, since you are always alone. I can bring food or prepare something for us."

"Eh?!"

"You don't need to make this face." she pouted. "My cooking is not so good as Syuusuke-san's but it is not so bad, either."

"You cannot!" he blushed, profusely and his young brain was about to burst with the idea of a girl on his house, just the two of them.

"Why not?" she asked, sincerely, coming closer to him. "We are friends, right?"

"Even so…" he averted his gaze.

"Are you ashamed because your house is messy or something? We can go to my place, then. I am sure Syuusuke-san would be please to meet you." She smiled. "People say my brother's face is scary, but he is a really good person. Syuusuke-san will probably prepare a lot of food for you to eat later. Please, come! It will be fun; I was never able to invite anyone before."

"I…I will think about it." He muttered, feeling his heart racing inside his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

The full moon was big and bright, illuminating the dark night. Sakuno was sitting on the ceiling of a tall building, watching the movement down the road. She was wearing the black uniform, but her mask was off, the long hair waved freely. Her hands were on her katana's hilt.

"Happy 16th birthday, Sakuno-chan." Fuji said, standing by her side. He was also without his mask.

"Already?"

"Yes." He smiled showing her his watch. "How do you want to celebrate it?"

"I want to eat fancy sushi." She grinned.

"Again? We did that last year."

"I really like it!"

"Is there anything else?"

"I want to visit _Ka-san_ too and put some new flowers on her grave. Would you go with me to buy them?"

"That is nice. Of course I will."

The girl's scarlet eyes narrowed and she stood up.

"Here they are."

"Let's go."

"Yes."

Sakuno jumped from the high building, in free fall. She was focused on group of six men walking down the road. Taking her katana from the scabbard, she landed on the back of one of them, while the blade crossed his neck, making his head reach the floor.

The other men tried to ran away, terrified with their presence. Fuji had already killed three of them, with fast and precise strikes to their chests, abdomen and heart. His twin blades were powerful and merciless, as the blue eyes glistered like ice under the moon.

The teenager ran fast after the two remaining men trying to hide from her. She was like a black panther after her prey, the red eyes focused and never letting go.

After a few meters, she was already annoyed by that useless chasing and she thrown her katana on the man's back, impaling his body on a near wooden wall. His body twitched like a fish outside water. With a powerful quick, she pressed him on the blade so his misery would end quickly. Taking her sword out of him, with a fast movement, she cleaned the blood from its blade.

Syuusuke appeared bringing a tottering young man; his hands were tight together with a long rope and one around his neck. There was blood on his forehead and he had a swollen eye. He started to panic as seeing the feminine figure near his dead friend.

"Please! Don't kill me, please!"

"Always the same words." Sakuno said, pulling the rope on his neck and making him kneel down. "Why are you afraid of dying? Have you done anything wrong?"

Her voice muffled by her mask was sinister. The red eyes were narrowed and dangerous over him.

"I… I had no choice! I needed the money!" his eyes were filled by desperate tears.

"That is why you were kidnapping young girls and selling them to brothel houses?" grabbing the man's hair, she pulled his head abruptly. "Tell me where we can find them and who is responsible for this, I will let you free."

"You… you promise?!"

"Of course." She showed him her pinky finger.

"They are at the south docks! Near a red boat! The boss is always there, too!"

"Thank you so much." She caressed his face, before her katana went inside his throat making him die drowning on his own blood.

"That was so mean, Sakuno-chan." Fuji said, releasing the ropes, the dead body dropping heavily on the ground.

"What do we do now? Are we going to the place he told us?"

"Not at all. Let the clients deal with the information. Our work is done." Looking up, he saw two people with dark uniforms, looking at them, and a red band on their arms. "Let's go. The cleaning team arrived already. It will be morning soon."

"Yes."

They arrived home with the first ray lights already showing, touching their death robes with the colors of a new day.

###########

Kuniharu was on his office doing some inventory of the sake stores when his intercom rang. He picked up without taking his attention away from the papers.

"Yes?" his eyes were wide in surprise, but he was able to hide it on his voice. "It is okay. He can come in."

He took a deep breath, pressing the frown on his forehead with his fingers. He stood up and the door opened.

"Long time no see, Tezuka-san." Ayato said, with a small smile. He was wearing a regular black suit with a black tie and white undershirt. His dark orange hair was cut short.

"It has been a while, Takagi-san." He replied, politely. "Please, sit down."

He waited for Ayato do sit and did the same across from his desk.

"I heard about your father's stroke. I am really sorry. How is he?"

"Still in the hospital in coma, unfortunately."

"It must be hard for you, coming all the way from Europe in such a hurry."

"I was thinking about returning already." He touched his hair. "My kid was creating some problems in Moscow."

"You have a child?"

"Yes." He grinned. "He is going to be 16 soon, his mother is Russian, but she divorced me when he was little. He spent a lot of time with his mother's family since I was traveling around so he was rotten spoiled by his grandfather, being the only grandchild. He grew up believing he could do anything and would not be punished. I brought him here with me so he could learn how to behave properly. He is probably thinking in ways to kill me in my sleep right now." Ayato laughed. "He is totally pissed at me!"

"I see." Kuniharu was able to reply normally even with the great shock of knowing Sakuno's father was back and she also had a younger brother now. "Raising a teenager can be hard."

"Ah, that is right. You also have a son. How old is he now?"

"Kunimitsu is 23." He looked at Ayato seriously. "Takagi-san, I have the feeling you did not come in here just to catch up. Is there anything I can do for you?"

He chuckled a little for being caught.

"You are right, Tezuka-san. I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find Sayaka. I tried to keep in touch during all these years, but she cut all contact with me. I really need to talk to her."

"Is that so?"

"You will probably going to get angry at me, but… Sayaka and I were in a relationship for two years before I left. I was never able to forget her." He lowered his head. "I did everything my father asked from me, I got into an arranged married and secured an heir to my group. I will make my own choices now." Raising his face, he looked at Kuniharu, his dark eyes filled with determination. "I want to be with Sayaka. Please, tell me where she is."

"I am sorry to tell you this, Takagi-san, but Sayaka passed away many years ago." His heart was heavy with guilty as saying those words.

"What?" his eyes got wide in absolute shock. "What do you mean?"

"She got really sick. I am sorry." Being a yakuza for so many years made him able to tell such lie without showing on his face.

Tezuka felt extremely sorry for the younger man. He put his hands on his head and Kunimitsu noticed his hands were trembling. He got close to Ayato and touched his shoulder.

"You can visit her at the cemetery. She is next to her father on the Tezuka family ground."

##########

Ryoma sneezed hard before he was able to take a bite of food. It was Thursday and they were again sitting on the rooftop.

"Bless you." Sakuno said, worried. "Do you have a cold?"

"I forgot to dry my hair yesterday before sleeping." He sniffled.

"You should take care of yourself properly, since you are living by yourself. What are you going to do if you get sick for real?"

"I am used to get sick by myself, don't worry." He picked up a piece of meat from the stir fry noodles and ate it. "It is a shame I cannot taste food properly, though."

"I am going to bring you some tea with honey tomorrow, so you can feel better."

"Thank you, Ryuzaki-san." He showed her a very subtle smile.

They finish eating and, like every time, started to go down the stairs to return to their classes. But, when they were about to reach their hallways, there was a couple of unknown male students there and smiled at them.

"See? I told you Echizen was fooling around with the new girl! I see them coming here every day at lunch time.

"Good pick, Echizen! What about sharing her with us, hm?!"

"Let's go." Ryoma said, quietly, grabbing Sakuno's hand and pulling her away.

"Not so fast." The taller one stood in front of him. "Come on, don't be so stingy."

"Move." Echizen looked at him, a golden eye glaring inside of the dark bangs.

"What are you going to do, hm?" the teenager pushed him and Ryoma let go of Sakuno's hand.

Before he could do anything, the other boy was thrown on the stairs and he was unconscious. The scream of the taller one echoed on the hallway for a second. Ryuzaki was twisting his hand and made him kneeled.

"Shut up or I will break your arm in two." She said, calmly the scarlet eyes in front of his scared face. "Didn't your mother teach you manners? Apologize."

The sound of a broken finger reached Ryoma's ear.

"I am sorry, I am sorry!" he looked at Echizen with his eyes filled with horror and tears.

"If someone asks, you and your stupid friend were running on the stairs and you two tripped." She broke another finger and he surpressed a cry. "Do you understand me?"

He shook his head in a positive response.

"Good. If you tell about this to anyone, I will castrate you and make your friend eat your testicles. If you ever think about behaving stupidly like that again, remember this." Sakuno broke a third finger and made his tears ran down his face. He bit his lips hard to avoid screaming and she noticed the blood on his mouth.

The teenager released the boy and smiled wickedly at him.

"Go to the bathroom and wait ten minutes there so we can go to our class. After that, you can go to the nurse office and ask for help."

Sakuno watched the boy running down and she turned around, to look at Ryoma. His expression was terrible and, unlike the last time he saw that violent side of hers, he was not afraid. Ryuzaki's smile died on her face. Getting close to her, she realized he was extremely angry.

"What kind of monster are you?"

Those words and the way the golden eyes looked at her made Sakuno fell like she had received a punch on her gut.


	6. Chapter 6

Kunimitsu woke up, slowly, as listening the curtains of his room being pulled closed. He sat down and rubbed his face. Syuusuke noticed he was awake and sat in front of him on the futon.

"I am sorry for awaking you. A summer rain started suddenly, I came to close your windows."

He did not respond, only hugging Fuji and returning to the futon with him on his chest. He caressed the short light hair, his eyes closed.

"Still sleepy?" Syuusuke smiled.

"I am sorry I have been so busy lately." He said, quietly. They could hear the sound of the rain outside. "We did not have a time for ourselves since we moved in."

"That is okay." His hand rested against Tezuka's beating heart. "My schedules are busy too. Going back and forth from Kyoto is tiresome sometimes. I am glad it is Friday already and I am free this weekend."

"I was thinking about taking you out this Saturday, so we can have dinner at least." He kissed his forehead. "What do you think?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"I am." He said, gently, his hand slowly moving up and down on his narrow back.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a secret." Kunimitsu turned around and it was on top of him. His larger hand lifted Fuji's shirt and he kissed his flat belly. "Is Sakuno home?"

"She is still at school." His fingers entered his short hair. "It is only you and me."

"Good." He whispered on the skin, already next to his belly button. "We are going to return home very late."

"That sounds like the kind of date I enjoy." Kunimitsu's hand were already opening Syuusuke's pants.

"Do you think Sakuno would mind being by herself?"

"Not at all." He signed, feeling his lips on his hips, one of his fingers pulling his underwear down. "She is probably going to learn about dating soon, too."

"What do you mean?" Kunimitsu looked at him with a terrible face and it totally killed the mood.

" _Oh, crap._ " The though crossed Fuji's mind and he regretted immediately. "Well…"

"Syuusuke?" his dark eyes narrowed and he interrogated the blue ones.

"Sakuno-chan is a teenager in high school, filled with boys that will probably find her cute. I will not be surprised if she started to receive confession letters and such." He smiled, getting close and kissing his neck, trying to calm down the stress tendon that popped there. He was absolute sure Tezuka was not ready to hear about his sister sharing her lunch with a boy everyday yet. "But I am sure there is nothing going on yet."

"Boys that age are predators; they only think about one thing." He said, like an old man.

Fuji took a long, deep breath, asking for patience.

"Do you remember what were we doing when we were 17? Do you really want to be such a prude regarding Sakuno-chan?"

"It is different." He averted his eyes. "She is still too young to think about dating."

Syuusuke hands cupped Kunimitsu's face and the blue eyes were gentle over his. He kissed him for a while.

"You are such a protective brother. It is very cute, but you need to remember that she is growing up. Falling in love and being in a relationship are parts of life. If you start to get used to the idea, it will be less painful for you when she actually comes home with a boyfriend."

"I will think about it." He whispered, defeated.

"But, do not think about it right now." Syuusuke pushed him back to the futon and finished to remove his shirt, smiling at him and sitting on his hips. "We were doing an interesting thing, let's not be distracted."

"Yes." He said, before Fuji descended to kiss him one more time.

########

Sakuno looked at Ryoma's empty sit one more time and her heart was tight. He had missed school.

After the incident on the stares, he didn't talk to her at all. She tried to talk to him at the end of the classes, but he didn't give her a chance. He looked so upset.

He was coughing more on the end of the afternoon and she was worried.

It was still raining, he would probably be home. And Sakuno would not let another day go by without talking to him properly.

########

Ayato stopped in front of Sayaka's tombstone and touched her name. The summer rain tapped on his black umbrella. He had finally gathered courage to see her. After arriving home from Kunimitsu's office, he locked himself on his room for the entire night, not even having dinner. He felt so useless.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" he pressed the umbrella's handle, his face down. "Was that the reason you pushed me away?"

The cold wind blew his dark overcoat.

"I tried to make my marriage work but I just couldn't. I was unable to love my wife. It could only be you, Sayaka."

His dark brown eyes were filled with tears.

"I should never have left you. I wanted to be together and raise a family." He smiled sadly at himself. "Our kids would be amazing. They would be smart like you."

Ayato took a deep breath, before crouching down and touching the cold stone with his forehead.

"I am sorry, Sayaka. I am so sorry."

He continued there, under the falling rain, for a long while. When he was finally ready to leave, Ayato turned around and he was surprised.

A few meters away, a teenager boy was observing him. He was also under an umbrella. He had spiky blond hair, dark brown eyes and handsome features.

"Alexei?"

" _Oyaji_ , what are you doing here?" he asked with a calm voice.

########

Ryoma looked at the thermometer. He was 40.5ºC. His whole body was heavy and he was feeling awful. It was difficult to breathe and his chest hurt every time he coughed. He was also shivering, even with the heavy blanket over him. He did not have the strength to cook anything, so he did not eat for the entire day.

His mother had texted early, saying they would probably return next week and asking how he was. He said everything was fine; it was useless to get her worried anyway. He would just have to deal alone, just like many times before.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. First he was sure it was a mistake. There was no one to visit him. But, the bell continued to rang many times and he was already upset. It was probably some stupid sales person. Crossing the dark hallways, he finally realized it was raining. He opened the door, annoyed, but the familiar face made his heart skip a beat.

"Sakuno! What are you doing here?!" she was completely drenched, the red hair glued on her wet uniform. She was trembling and holding her bento next to her body, like a precious thing.

"You didn't go to school." She responded, the scarlet eyes filled with kindness. "I was worried about you."

"Do not stand there!" he pulled her inside. "Did you come all the way from Seigaku under the rain? Why didn't you go home?"

"I brought your lunch." She smiled at him, showing the bento, before putting it over the kitchen countertop. "I know that you are angry with me, so I just came to do it. I am going home now, so…"

He stood in front of her and looked at her seriously.

"Like I would let you go under this rain again. Stay here until it stops, I am going to bring you some clean clothes at least."

Ryuzaki stood, quietly, while Ryoma went to his bedroom and returned. He offered her a blue sweatshirt that was clearly too big .

"Here."

"Thank you." She casually started to undo the buttons of her uniform, before he stopped her.

"Do not strip in here, go to the restoom!" he said, looking away and pointing to the room. "There is a washing machine next to the door, you can put your clothes there, to wash and dry them too."

"Okay." She returned a few minutes later. His t-shirt was reaching the middle of her thighs. "I am sorry I am disturbing you."

"You should not have come." He said, sitting on the living room.

"I thought you might be hungry."

"I am not." His stomach complained, loudly and his face was entirely red.

"Please, eat something. You are taking medicines, right? Your stomach is probably hurting." Gently, she placed the bento in front of him, and placed the hashis she had brought near him. The smell was still great and it was still warm. There was rice, vegetable soup, chopped beef and salad.

"Thank you for the food." He drank some soup and was thankful for it.

Sakuno examinated his face while he ate.

"You look awful. Do you have a fever?"

"Yes. But I took some medicine half an hour before."

"Here." She picked up a small flask from her backpack and poured some tea on the cup, offering to him.

"What is it?"

"I told you I was going to bring you tea with honey. This one is ginger. It is good for colds."

"Thank you." He drank it, slowly. The atmosphere between them was heavy and weird and Sakuno hated.

"Ryoma-kun."

"Yes?"

"Are you still mad with me?" she asked, her head down, the dark bangs in front of her eyes. He noticed her hands grabbing the fabric of the sweatshirt tight with the question.

"Do you really don't know what you did was wrong?" he said, seriously. "You cannot go around hurting people like that. Why do you do such a thing? And why are you so freaking strong anyway?"

"Because I was raised by yakuza. I am a yakuza myself." The words left her lips quietly.

"What?" he touched his forehead. "I think my fever is making me hear things." In a flash, Sakuno was just in front of him, the scarlet eyes seriously. She grabbed his arm and made him look straight at her. There was no way a regular human being was capable of such fast movement.

"Since I was 12 years old, I was trained to be an assassin. I have been doing it until I arrived in Tokyo. I am retired now. But, I just use our connections to find your address. I apologize for that, but I imagined I would scare you if I appeared on your room out of the blue."

He couldn't find any words on his brain. His heart was racing so fast he was sure Sakuno could hear it from the proximity of their bodies.

Gently, she released his arm and her forehead touched his chest. She took a deep breath.

"I know nothing but hurt and kill people. You are right, I am a monster. I am sorry. I understand you don't want to talk to me anymore. But, you were the first friend I had my entire life and I was so happy, Ryoma-kun."

He was surprised by her words. Her voice was so sweet.

"Thank you for spending time with me."

When she was about to leave, Echizen touched her hand and she looked at him, surprised.

"You are not a monster." He said, gently.

"Ryoma-kun…"

"There is no way you could be a monster, Ryuzaki-san. I am sorry for what I said."

"So you do not hate me?"

"Of course not. How could I? You were nothing but nice to me. Even coming here under this rain, making sure I am fine. I am very thankful."

She smiled and a small tear ran down her face.

"Ah, please, don't cry!"

"I am so relieved. I was so worry you would stop being my friend. I like you very much, Ryoma-kun, I really do!"

His blushed profusely and averted his eyes.

"Thank you." He muttered. "Telling me such a thing will not cause any problems to you?"

"Not at all." She responded, sincerely. "As long you don't tell anyone about it."

"As if." He scoffed.

"Ryoma-kun, can you teach me? About being a regular teenager? Please? I don't want us to fight anymore."

"I don't think that is something you can teach someone." He felt his head heavy. "I need to lie down for a minute."

Sakuno pulled him to his lap.

"Here." She smiled, happily.

"Ah, no no, that is not necessary!" he tried to get up, but she pulled him again. She was so strong! Her fingers started to caress his black hair. The warmth and softness of her tights on his neck were very distracting.

"That is okay. I saw this in a movie. Girls my age do that, right?"

"People do this kind of thing with their boyfriends and girlfriends only." He said, quietly, trying not to look at her braless breasts just over his face.

"Ah." She was excited with the possibility. "Do you want to be my boyfriend, Ryoma-kun?"

"What?!" he tried to get up, one more time and she pulled him down again. "What...what... do you mean?!"

"Be my boyfriend." How could she said such a thing so calmly. "I can learn how to be a completely proper teenager with you!"

"B-but!"

"You seemed less nervous when I told you I was a killer."

"But you should not start dating someone out of the blue! You must really like the person and…."

His nervous sentences were interrupted when Sakuno bent and kissed him. Ryoma's entire body froze.

The scarlet eyes were never more alluring as she spoke to him after a while that seemed like centuries. His eyes could not leave her lips.

"I just told you. I really like you already." Her fingers caressed his cheek. They were so soft! "Don't you like me enough to be my boyfriend too?"

"I do." He answered, in the middle of his fever. He was still a teenage boy kissed for the first time by a beautiful girl. His thoughts were not working properly. He would probably give her his arm if she asked for it.

"It is settled, then." She smiled at him, before kissing his forehead.

There was a deep silence and Sakuno noticed the rain had finally stopped. His house was in a traditional japanese style, like hers and the outside shojis were a little open. Ryoma looked at her face. She was gorgeous. Her delicate fingers continued to pet his hair and he was feeling sleepy. How could someone with such face and gentle smile be an assassin?

"Ryuzaki-san?"

"Yes?" she looked at him.

"Did you really kill people?"

"Yes." He noticed a hint of sadness on her smile. "And other things, too."

"It explains a lot." He felt his eyes heavy. "Smashing people's faces and cracking fingers are really nothing comparing to it."

"Are you afraid of me again?"

"Strangely, no. Maybe I am hallucinating."

She smiled. He turned around and his cheek rested against her leg.

"Promise me you will never hurt anyone like that again. No matter what. If you do it, I will stop being your boyfriend." the golden eye looked at her, seriously, from the corner of his eye. "I will never talk to you again."

"I promise." She responded, seriously.

Ryoma fell asleep on his brand new girlfriend's lap and Sakuno continued to caress his silky hair, a gentle smile on her face while looking at him.


	7. Chapter 7

The man woke up with cold water being thrown on his face. He noticed his hands were tied on a pole as he was standing up. The last thing he remembered was walking on his way home when he was hit by a hard thing. His head was still hurting.

There was only a small lamp illuminating the small room. He didn't know where he was. Looking at the feminine figure in front of him, wearing an entire black outfit, he screamed:

"You bitch! Who are you?!"

She did not respond. Sakuno was calmly organizing her tools over a small table. There were different kinds of knifes and sharp objects there.

"Why did you bring me here?!"

"Why all of you always complain, like you did nothing wrong?" her voice was calm. She finally turned around and stood in front of him. "Can't you remember anything you did to make someone hate you?"

"What….what do you mean?!"

"Your former wife really loved you. And, even so, you killed her and let her family find her rotten body on the woods in Nara. You murdered her and took her money, coming to Kyoto to hide." The scarlet eyes narrowed inside the black mask. "It is unfortunately that death followed you."

"I... I will pay you anything! Please, let me go!" he didn't even try to hide his sins.

"I can't, sorry." She turned around and picked up a small knife. Looking at him again, Sakuno cut down his shirt and pants down, leaving him only with his underwear. "Her father made us promise you would suffer a lot before dying, so bare with me for a while, okay? I am going to take my time."

The knife entered his abdomen and Sakuno twisted, making the man scream loudly.

"Don't worry. I am not hitting any important organs. Her father said: _make him bleed like the pig he is._ "

Sakuno made a lot of holes on the man's abdomen and legs. He was covered in blood and a pool of the red liquid was forming under his feet. His whole body was starting to get numb.

"Please…"he whispered, his eyes closed. "Please, kill me already."

"Not yet." She picked a pair of surgical pliers and returned to him. His thumb was cut out of his right hand and it rolled on the floor. Sakuno looked at him calmly. It was freighting the way she was so peaceful with everything. "This will be the first one."

Fuji was outside, leaning on the door. They were inside of one abandoned shed that was usually used by the elimination squad for those kinds of "special services." He was listening to the man's desperate screams and he took a deep breath.

"Her last mission." they would move to Tokyo a few weeks from there. "Couldn't be something less noisy?" he asked himself, looking at the crescent moon.

#########

Ryoma woke up and sat down, scratching his hair. He was still on the living room. He looked around and Sakuno was not there anymore. He didn't remember anything after falling asleep on her lap. The boy noticed there was a thick blanket over him and she also put his head on a pillow before leaving. He got up and went to the kitchen. He was feeling much better than the day before.

Arriving at the kitchen, there was a small pot on the countertop and a note under it. He picked up the piece of paper and read it: "I cooked for you with the ingredients I found in your kitchen. I put the food in the fridge; it will probably last the entire weekend. Please, eat it and take good care of yourself. See you on Monday."

"Her handwriting is so neat." He told himself. "He killed people with those same hands."

Ryoma looked around and there were some dishes and pans on the dish rack, but everything was organized and cleaned.

Opening the fridge, she had organized the food as well, in different containers. There was a bigger one with rice and other smaller ones, with miso soup with mushrooms, gyoza, onigiris and salad with tomatoes and green beans. He smiled as seeing it. He couldn't remember the last time someone cook for him at his house and took care of him.

Sitting on a tall bench, Ryoma took a deep breath. In less than 24 hours he was kissed for the first time in his entirely life and gained a beautiful girlfriend who was also a retired yakuza assassin. He blushed by himself as remembering the softness and warmth of her lips and the sweet way the scarlet eyes looked at him. Was it possible to feel incredibly lucky and troubled at the same time? His heart gave him no answer.

###########

"What is wrong?" Ayana asked, gently caressing Kuniharu's face. She was helping him to get dress with a black suit, fixing his black tie. He was summoned to a presentation meeting on the yakuza groups of Kyoto.

"I am not." He showed his wife a small smile.

"Yes, you are." She held his hand. "I already recognize this frown on your forehead. What happened?"

He could never tell her about Ayato. The promised he made to Sayaka would be taken with him to the grave.

"I am just upset that I have to leave instead of staying home with you." He kissed her face. "I hoped I was not going to be obligated to such events anymore."

"Hassles of being the head." She smiled at him. "But, I have good news to cheer you up. Sakuno's vacations are coming soon. What do you think of her coming here to spend some time with us? Maybe you would take her out. Even though she had lived her life, she never left the house."

"I don't think it would be good for her. Spending an outdoor summer in Tokyo would be much better. Kunimitsu can even take her to the beaches there." He showed her a small smile. "I am sure she will be happy."

"I understand." He felt horrible as noticing the disappointment on his wife's face, but he could not let Sakuno walk around in that city, especially with Ayato back. It was too risky.

"I am sorry." His hands cupped his wife's face and he kissed her. "I know you miss her a lot. Do you wish to go to Tokyo as well for a few days? I can send you there."

"No. It is okay." She smiled, holding his hand. "My place is here, by your side."

"Thank you." The Tezuka head kissed his wife one more time, silently asking forgiveness for lying to her for so many years and so many more to come.

########

"Was your math test okay?" Sakuno asked, offering Ryoma a bowl with chopped fruit. It was Monday and they were finally able to see each other. At first, Echizen blushed as seeing her coming to sit on her regular desk, by his side. Sakuno was relieved he seemed like his usual self after such a strong cold. They did not talk to each other in front of other people, it was an agreement between them, since after they had lunch together for the first time. It was less suspicious that way.

"Hm." He said, before eating some grapes. "What about you?"

"Fine." She smiled at him. "Do you have any plans for summer vacations already? What do you usually do?"

"Not really." he ate some of the vegetable rice noodles. "This is really good."

"Was the food I prepare okay? Were you able to eat it?"

"Hm. It really helped me out a lot." He showed her a small smile. "Thank you."

"I am glad. I was very worried to leave you while you were sleeping, but _Nii-sama_ would be concerned if I returned from home late."

"Ryuzaki-san." He put the food down. "Can I ask you some things?"

"Sure."

"Do you have some of those tattoos?" he was referring to the yakuza's traditional tattoos. When he was feeling better, he picked up his notebook and started to research about the Japanese mafia. He hoped having more information would make him a little more at ease. The plan failed miserably. He was not able to sleep well on that night.

Sakuno's lips curved in a satisfied smile and she got closer to him.

"Why do you ask, Ryoma-kun? Do you wish to see my bare skin?"

"No!" he moved away from her and he blushed profusely. "Not at all, I am sorry!"

Sakuno giggled at him. "I have no tattoos. My family does not use them. _Nii-sama_ and _Tou-sama_ would probably have a heart attack."

"I see." He looked away, still ashamed. Ryuzaki touched his hand, making him look at her again.

"You can ask me more questions. I understand the information I gave you it is not an easy one to digest." The scarlet eyes were gentle. "What else do you wish to know?"

"Is everyone in your family assassins too?"

"My brother retired before me. He had an accident and he was not able to use a sword anymore. My father retired after my brother was born, since he was the heir. He needed to stay home and take care of his family. My mother never held a weapon, she is very gentle and calm. Syuusuke-san used to be my partner when I started to go on missions. He is still working on that."

"Why did you retire?"

"When _Tou-sama_ 's father passed away, he decided it was time to end the activities. He never liked that life. Kunikazu-sama obligated him, my brother and I to participate. My mother too."

"I can only imagine how hard such life must be."

"It is really difficult to step away. To see things differently." She leaned her body on his, her head on resting on his arm. "I am really glad you agreed to teach me how to have a regular life."

"I will do my best." He said, quietly. He already liked the proximity and warmth of her body next to his.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to spend some time with you outside the school. Is that okay? Specially at summer. Otherwise we won't be able to see each other." Her fingers gently enlaced on his.

"Hm. I will think about some things for us to do together. It will be your first summer as a regular teenager, right?"

"Really?!" she smiled happily at him.

"I will try my best, but I must tell you, I am a very boring person. Usually I stay home doing nothing. It would be helpful if you had a cell phone. So we could text each other."

"I can arrange that. And, don't worry. Anything with you would be just fine." She said, sweetly.


	8. Chapter 8

"I am home." Sakuno said, entering her house. Syuusuke appeared on the kitchen's door, using his apron.

"Welcome back, Sakuno-chan."

"Hello, Syuusuke-san." She smiled, as taking out her shoes and going next to him.

"Go wash your hands, dinner is almost done."

"Okay!"

She returned a few minutes later.

"Where is _Nii-sama_?"

"He is having dinner with his editor today." They returned to the kitchen. There were some fish grilling.

"Ah." She was disappointed.

"Did you want to talk to him?"

"I was going to ask him for a cell phone." She sat down on the short table. "Do you think he would let me have one?"

"I can see why not. It is a very useful device." Fuji returned to the stove. "We can keep in touch more easily."

"I want to be able to text _Kaa-sama_ and _Tou-sama_ in a regular basis. I also want to talk to my boyfriend since vacations are starting soon." She smiled at him.

"A boyfriend?" Syuusuke's blue eyes looked at her surprised. "Since when?"

"Last week." She replied, normally. "Remember the friend I told you about? The one I shared lunch with?"

"Ah, yes." He smiled. "Well, it makes sense. You are so cute. So, how did it happen? Did he confess his feelings to you?"

"Not at all!" she giggled. "I was the one who proposed."

"Proposed?" such a serious word, he thought.

"Yes! He was so nervous, I thought he would faint!"

Syuusuke giggled, before turning off the stove and placing the salmon pieces there. He prepared the dishes with baked potatoes and green salad, offering her plate to her and sitting with his as well.

"What is his name, Sakuno-chan?

"Echizen Ryoma." She picked up her hashi. "Thank you for the food."

"How is he?"

"He is very quiet and serious, but really polite and kind. He is very smart too." Fuji noticed her small smile as eating before talking about him.

"It sounds nice." Syuusuke ate some of his fish. "Is he handsome?"

"Very much! He is tall and his black hair is so shiny. He also has very nice golden eyes."

Fuji smiled, happy for her. But, as he was eating, he realized Kunimitsu would probably freak out as hearing such thing. His humor would be absolutely horrible and they had such a great time on their last date. Tezuka even promised they would spend the next weekend together. Syuusuke knew he would have to investigate about the boy before telling Kunimitsu, to better prepared his heart.

"Sakuno-chan, do not talk to your brother about this yet, okay?"

"Why so? Do you think Nii-sama would be upset?"

"Not upset, but he still sees you like a little girl. He is also stressed enough with his new book for now. Would you let me break the news properly when the time is right?"

"No problem!"

########

Kuniharu felt his throat tight as walking inside the Takagi mansion. He entered a big meeting room where there were already with many other yakuza men waiting. There was plenty of food and drink available. They were all wearing black suits. He was polite and professional as dealing with them, but he never liked those people.

A middle age man with a sly smile got close to him, holding a whisky cup.

"Long time no see, Tezuka-dono. Are you well? I did not see you around since your father's memorial."

"It is nice to see you, Aomine-sama." He lied.

"How is the Tezuka group?"

"We are fine, concluding our last missions before ending activities for good."

"That is a shame. Your people were always so talented. Who is going to take on those kinds of jobs for us now?"

"Well, the spot will be open to whoever desires to have it."

Another door was opened, interrupting their conversation. Ayato appeared, accompanied by a teenager. He had spiky blond hair and his eyes were bright blue. The boy was also using a dark suit, like his father. He sat on the central tatame, the teen sitting by his side. "So that is Sakuno's younger brother." Kuniharu thought.

"I deeply appreciate you all coming here tonight. Please, sit down." Ayato asked, with a hand gesture. He seemed so grown up and proper. He waited all of the men to sit, before talking again. "The last days were hard on my family and I am very thankful for your support and concern towards my father. Unfortunately, today the doctors told me there is no brain activity. The machines are the only thing keeping him alive."

Whisperers started to spread around the room.

"It is with my heart filled with grief that I accepted the doctors' recommendations to let him go. We will let you know about the funeral as soon as it is arranged."

He touched on his tie before continuing.

"Even though it is a grim occasion, I would like to introduce my son to all of you." He looked at the boy. "This is Alexei. He was born in Russia, but he was already taught about our organization and code of conducts. I humbly ask you to welcome him."

"It is a great pleasure to meet all of you." The teenager bow, respectfully, his forehead on the tatame.

Even though he was a foreigner, his Japanese and manners were really good, Kuniharu noticed. Was he really the problematic child Ayato had talked about?

########

"Look!" Sakuno picked up her new cell phone from inside her uniform pocket and showed to Ryoma. "Syuusuke-san bought it for me!"

"Nice." He picked up his as well. "Let's exchange numbers, then.

It took them just a couple of seconds. Sakuno sent her first message to Ryoma.

"It works." The boy said. "We can text from now on."

"Great!" she was happy. "Let's lunch then. Are you hungry?"

"Hm." He waited for her to arrange things on her bento. He watched her hands gently organizing his portion of food on the lid, before offering to him. There were meatballs and spaghetti with tomato sauce and grated cheese. Ryoma ate for a while, before talking again. "I saw you reading a poster from the kendo club. Are you thinking on enrolling?"

"They are going to open to new applicants on our second term. Even if it would be a short time, since 3rd years cannot be in clubs. I would like to try. What do you think?"

"I think you should do whatever you like. It will be a good experience." He said, sincerely. "Things will be hard when we become 3rd years."

"Do you know what you want to do when school finishes? Do you want to go to an university?"

"Yes. But, I am not sure what I am going to do yet. I want some quick major. What about you?"

"I want to open a dojo." She said, seriously.

"Really?" the teen was really surprised.

"Yes. I want to teach children. All I ever did in my life was to hold a sword to take lives. I want to be able do to something good now."

"That is really good." Putting the pair of hashi down, he touched the top of her head and showed her a small smile. "I am sure you can do it."

"Thank you!" she grinned.

"Ah, I almost forgot. My parents are going to arrive tomorrow, I don't know how long they are going to stay this time, but if they are spending the whole summer, I will only be available during weekends." He ate a piece of the meatball before continuing and looked at her. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all." She smiled, after eating some pasta. "You should spend time with your family."

"So, that is our planning for vacations: festivals and the beach. Let's wait until the schedules for the neighborhoods' festivals are officially out, but there is one in particular I really want to take you."

"It sounds wonderful! I can't barely wait!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you okay?" Sakuno asked, examinating her boyfriend's face, sitting down by his side. It was the first time he did not greet her as they met on the rooftop. His golden eyes were lost on the blue sky as he looked up. "Ryoma-kun?"

"Ah." he finally looked at her. "I am sorry."

"You seemed troubled." She said, worried. "Did something happen?"

"I am okay." He lied. "I am just tired; I stayed late studying for today's test."

"I am so relieved tomorrow is the last day!" she smiled at him.

"Hm." the teenager replied, gently.

"Did your parents arrive yet?"

"At night, my mother sent me a message earlier."

"Are you happy?" she asked, as setting his share of her lunch.

"I don't really think about it. But, having my mother around is nice. She cooks really well."

"You really like to eat." She giggled, before handing him the meal of the day. There was fried chicken, rice and omelet with mushrooms with a small cup with some honey mustard sauce. He picked up a piece of the chicken with the hashis and smeared on the golden sauce before eating.

"Did you like it?" she asked, gently. "Syuusuke-san asked me if you liked honey mustard, but I didn't know."

"Very good." He said, after fishing to chew.

"Ryoma-kun."

"Hm?"

"I want to know more things about you. Tell me what you like and what you don't like." The scarlet eyes were serious, but kind. "I want to know everything to be a proper girlfriend."

"Do not worry about that." he looked at her with a very discreet smile. "You are already a very good girlfriend."

Sakuno felt all warm and fuzzy inside with his words. She leaned on his arm and started to have lunch while he continued to eat.

#########

" _Oyaji_!" Alexei complained when his father entered his room and took the can of beer from his hand. The teenager was sitting on the tatame, listening to loud rock music. He was wearing just some red shorts. Ayato turned off the television and looked at him displeased.

"What you think you are doing?!" he asked, angrily. He was wearing his formal black suit. "I told you to meet me at the hospital! Why didn't you pick up your phone? They just unplugged your grandfather!"

"Why did you need me there anyway?" the boy asked, annoyed. "I didn't even know the old man. It is depressing seeing such thing."

"Because he is family." The dark eyes narrowed. "I told you before, family is more important than anything."

"My family is back on Russia." Alexei stood up. His unpleased face was just like his father. "I told you a million times I didn't want to come here."

"Whose fault is that, anyway?! You got a girl from your school pregnant and then you took her to a butcher to have an abortion. She will never be able to have children again! Your grandfather shouldn't have saved your ass; otherwise you could learn a thing or two about your acts in jail. Why didn't you take her for one of your grandfather's doctors?!"

"Like I could say anything without Mother flip out." He scoffed. "She would probably make me get married and stuff."

"A honorable man would take responsibility and raise his child. You are intelligent and old enough to know about protecting and stuff."

"Weren't you the one who ran away to Europe because you got into a stupid fight over some chick?" Ayato looked at him, surprised he knew about the story. The boy smiled at his father. " _Ded_ told me. And who are you to talk about raising a child? You left me with mom and I barely saw you. Do not talk all high and mighty now. You have been a pretty lousy father so far."

Ayato got close to his son and looked at him. Alexei was almost as tall as his father.

"I did not run away, I was taken against my will. You have no idea of how much I regret leaving." The teenager noticed a deep sadness on his voice. "I am sorry I was not around before, but now you are here with me, so I want to try and make things right. All those years studying about the Takagi group were not for nothing, you are now the future heir, I want to teach you properly about our lives and business." He touched his son's shoulder and smiled gently at him. "Work with me, okay? Many eyes are going to be over you from now on. I know you are not as stupid as I was at your age, but you still need to behave a certain way so people can trust and respect you."

The boy distanced himself from him and the blue eyes were serious.

"Work with me too. I told you I want to be on the elimination squad at the Tezuka group. Why didn't you let me talk to that Tezuka guy on the meeting? I read that if you challenge one of them, you have the right to try a spot."

"Aaaaaah!" he rubbed his hands on his face, frustrated. The kid could be as stubborn as him. "I told you already. They are going to end their activities soon. That job is not a walk in the park; they are really gruesome as fuck. There is no one in all the yakuza groups who are not scared of them." He remembered how frighten he was as seeing Sayaka's face after a mission.

One time in particular she was on his apartment door, completely covered in blood. He observed her taking a shower while the red liquid was washed from her beautiful figure and she talked to him about silly things, a strange glare on her scarlet eyes. Later he found that his lover had severed 7 heads on that night, after torturing them.

" _Ded_ trained me." He said, seriously and full of confidence. "I can be a part of it. I need to do something with my time while I am here. If I stay inside this room all the time, I will get crazy."

"I am still deciding on some schools for you, but you will definitely go back to studies on the second term." Ayato grinned. "And summer in Japan is great, there is plenty of things for kids your age to do. You are going to love it!"

#######

Ryoma took a deep breath, in front of the small coffee shop. He had received the address on the night before, setting the time and place on that afternoon. He had just left school.

When he entered, the unknown thin man with short light hair and blue eyes smiled at him and made a hand gesture, sitting in one of the farthest tables. He was wearing a black suit without a tie. Ryoma walked on his direction and sat down.

"Nice to meet you, Echizen-kun." Syuusuke said, with a gentle smile.

"Likewise, Fuji-san." He had signed his message. "Thank you for all the food."

"Don't mention it. I am really glad you like it. How was school today? Did your test go well?"

"Just fine." Syuusuke analyzed him. He was indeed very handsome, but his humor was horrible. His shoulders were very stiff.

"Did you talk to Sakuno-chan about our little meeting?"

"Not at all. You asked me not to."

"Very nice. I am sorry for calling you out like that, but I needed to meet Sakuno-chan's boyfriend in private."

"Are you against it?" he asked, seriously.

"No, I think it is good for her. But, you must understand, she is a precious daughter and little sister. I have known her since she was a child so she is also very dear to me. I want her to be safe." The blue eyes investigated the golden ones. "Ryoma-kun, I am sure Sakuno-chan told you about our…trade of work. She is just that honest. So, you need to understand that she is not a regular girl. We have some codes of conduct that is important for the outsiders to know." Syuusuke looked at his hands. "For example, if I do something wrong, my boss can take away my fingers."

"I know." He replied, quietly. "I read about it."

"Oh, that is good, then." Syuusuke put his ewbols on the table his enlaced the fingers of both hands, looking at the boy without undoing his smile. "So, I can believe you are not going to give me any troubles, right? Because her brother can be very scary sometimes and his bad humor affects me directly. Her father is even worse. He is our head, after all."

Fuji took a sip of the hot chocolate on the cup before him. He had asked for it when he arrived.

"Please, treat her well, okay?"

Ryoma stayed silently for a while, his dark bangs over his face. Syuusuke noticed a slight bush on his cheeks, but the golden eyes were serious as looking at him again.

"You don't have to worry. You have my word."

###########

 **Author's note:** _Ded_ is short for _Dedushka_ , Grandfather in Russian.


	10. Chapter 10

Ryoma entered his home in a hurry and crossed the kitchen, pouring and drinking a big glass of water in a gulp. His heart was racing inside his chest and he could feel his hands trembling. He just had a meeting with a yakuza! An actual yakuza!

He still didn't know how he was able to maintain a straight face during their conversation. He thought his heart would jump out of his ribcage!

Ryoma laid on the floor and he took a deep breath. He wished he didn't research about the yakuza. He still couldn't erase some images of his mind and meeting Fuji just made things worse. There was something odd about his smile. Ryoma felt like he was making small death threats every time his lips curved.

"Have I gotten myself into?" he asked himself, feeling hopeless. So, what kind of relationship was he able to have with his girlfriend anyway? Were they going to be able to go out? Was it okay to be alone with her? What if Fuji knew about her on his place on that rainy day?! She was using just his sweater and he was on her lap, on her naked, creamy and soft thighs! Of course he had passed out from the fever, but how many fingers would he lose because of that?!

"What should I do?!" rubbing his face with both hands, he tried to calm himself down. He remembered Sakuno and her smile. He liked her. It was the first time in all his young life he liked a girl. He acted so bravely looking at the yakuza in the eyes, but now he doubted himself. He picked up his cell phone and opened a document. The boy had made a list of places he would like to go with her. He had collected some festival's schedule and even with buses times for going to the beach. The golden eyes looked at that, sadly. Was he going to be able to enjoy the summer with her? He was also looking forward to it.

"Ryoma!" his mother's voice echoed from the front door, before she slid it opened. "We are home!"

He stood up, quickly, going to the entrance.

" _Okaa-san_ , welcome back." He said, helping her with her luggage.

"Hello, kid!" his father grinned as seeing him. He was carrying his bag. "You seem taller!"

"Not really." Rinko hugged her child, tight. Ryoma hugged his mother back, instinctively, searching for some comfort.

"Are you okay?" she asked, with a gentle smile. She touched his face with both hands and examined his face; they shared the same hair and eye color. "Are you eating properly and sleeping well?"

"I am."

"I'm starving!" Nanjirouh said. "Let's order some pizza. What do you think, Ryoma?"

"Okay." Although he was already so used with the silence and solitude of his days, having his parents back and the house become lively again was not bad at all. While sharing a meal and having a conversation with them, he was able to be at ease and forget about his yakuza related fears at least for a moment.

########

"Good morning, Kunimitsu." Syuusuke stopped for a while, a little surprised, with a small trade of breakfast, as seeing him writing on some papers on his desk. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Not really." he looked at him, while he sat in front of him and put the food on the tatame.

"You look horrible." Fuji said, touching his hair.

"I need to review these pages until tomorrow." He replied, exhausted. There were at least 20 of them.

Fuji sat behind him and started to massage his shoulders. Tezuka closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Touching the muscles of his back, he noticed how stiff he was. When Fuji pressed a spot on his injured arm, he flinched, feeling a little painful. "I am sorry, Kunimitsu." He said, worried.

"It is okay." He replied, calmly. "I have been writing a lot. It is normal it would hurt."

"You should take the weekend off after finishing the review. Maybe going to Kyoto and seeing your doctor. It's been a while since you last check on your arm. Soon it will be cold again."

"I am fine, Syuusuke." He turned around. "Stop worry."

"It is my job." He smiled when Kunimitsu touched your face. "Your mother entrusted you to me."

Tezuka leaned forward and kissed him, deeply, his arms around his shorter and thinner frame.

"I am pretty sure she did not mean such a thing."

"Perhaps." Syuusuke smiled. "Here, eat, before it gets cold."

There was a small bowl with miso soup. On the other plates were grilled fish, cold noodle salad and some fruit.

"Thank you for the food." Tezuka said, before starting to eat politely. "Did Sakuno like her new cell phone?"

"Yes. She already sent messages to your parents. She was really excited. I put her number on your cell phone too."

"Good. Thank you." He ate the fish, slowly. "It seems like a while since I last spend some time with her. I will arrange something for the three of us to do on summer time. Maybe we can go the beach. I will talk to her when she arrives from school today."

Syuusuke felt a little sorry for him. His sister would probably want to spend summer with her boyfriend and he imagined how devastated Kunimitsu would be as hearing that from her.

"I need to tell you something, but promise me you will not freak out and will not interfere."

"I never freak out." he placed the hashi down and looked at him, concerned. "What is it?"

"Promise me." He said, seriously.

"I promise."

"Sakuno-chan is dating a boy from her school."

His face was absolutely horrible.

"You promised!"

"For how long?" Syuusuke noticed the great effort he was doing to show a straight face.

"Just a couple of days. Don't worry, I met the kid. He is harmless."

"You met him?" he narrowed his eyes. "Did it ever occur to mention such thing to me?"

"Of course not. I am sure he was scared enough, poor thing. But, I needed to know what kind of person he was before you met him." He smiled and touched his face, trying to undo that deep frown on his forehead. "He is a good student with good grades, nothing bad on his record. He is just a normal teen."

" _Chichiue_ needs to know about this." He was about to pick up his cell phone when Fuji stopped him.

"You promise." The blue eyes were serious as he repeated the sentence for the third time. "They just started to date, do not have your father worried about a puppy love."

"I want to meet this young man."

"Let's see how long they are going to be together. First crushes, most of the time, don't last."

"What about you and me? We were together since we were 16." He said, quietly and Syuusuke noticed he was a little hurt. "You were my first and the only one."

"Oh, but that was an extraordinary case." He smiled, hugging him by his shoulders, trying to humor him. "How could I not fall in love with such friendly and smiling face?"

He averted his eyes, annoyed by his irony. Syuusuke touched his chin, making him look at his blue eyes.

"I was so lucky. I am lucky still." He smiled, sincerely. Fuji noticed a small smile on Tezuka's face, before being deeply kissed one more time.

##########

Alexei was on his late grandfather's office, reading some notes about the Tezuka's clan on a thick diary. There was a lot of information regarding the elimination squad, from many years before. His attention was caught on its latest formation.

"The Tezuka old man." He said, reading Kuniharu's file. There was also a photo on his younger days. "His son looks just like him." On the other side of the page was a picture of Kunimitsu.

"Fuji Syuusuke." He said, finding weird someone with such weak build and delicate face could be an assassin.

But, as going to the female members, he stopped as recognizing the name on the photo.

"Ryuzaki Sayaka." He examined the photo of the beautiful woman with short red hair and serious scarlet eyes. "That was the name on the tombstone _Oyaji_ was visiting."

The teenager found it odd. He stood up and crossed the mansion with the diary on his hands. Arriving at his father's room, he slid the shoji without asking permission.

Ayato was smoking on the outside porch, drinking some sake. His hair was still a little damp from the shower he took after dinner. The full moon was bright outside.

"Do not come inside my room without asking first." He said, annoyed.

The boy sat in front of him, placing the book on the floor, opened on the page with Sayaka's picture.

"This is the woman you visit on the cemetery, right?" he asked, seriously.

"Where did you find this?" Ayato was truly surprised.

"On your old man's office."

"You are not supposed to go there. And you have no authorization to mess with his things."

"Answer me." He demanded, pointing at the photo. "You told me to give up on the elimination squad but you were close to one of them. Were you screwing her or something?"

Ayato grabbed the boy's shirt in a violent move. His face was completely taken by anger.

"Hold your tongue. I am your father and you own me respect."

"Bingo." Alexei smiled. "You were fucking her, right? Was she the one who made you being taken to Europe? Did she left you for someone else?"

He released his son and stood up, taking the entire sake cup in one gulp, before entering his room.

"I will not talk about it. It doesn't concern you."

"It does. " He stood up, facing his father angrily. "You are not letting me be in the elimination squad because of some chick. Was she stupid and got killed on a mission or something?"

Ayato's laughed echoed on his room and Alexei was confused with his reaction. His father turned around, smiling at him.

"Who do you think Sayaka was? She was the Tezuka's best weapon; yakuza all over Japan feared her. She could end all of your grandfather's Russians in a blink of her eye." His expression changed and the boy noticed the deep sadness on his voice. "She died out of sickness, many years ago."

Ayato came close to his son again, seriously.

"I knew her very well and that is why I am sure you don't stand a chance to enter in such group. You are not good enough, Alexei."

"Do not doubt me!" he screamed, angrily.

"Let's have a deal, then. I give you consent to formally challenge the Tezuka group. I will personally ask for their best member. If you win, you can be with them." He offered his hand to his son. "If you lose, you will never talk about and will obey everything I say, without complaining."

"Deal!" He said, grabbed his father's hand with a strong grip, a cocky smile on his face.

#########

Sakuno was laying on the tatame of her room, looking at her cell phone. She was anxiously waiting for Ryoma to send her a message. It was the first Saturday of summer vacation. The last school day was on the day before and she was very excited about it, but something was off with her boyfriend. Echizen was a quiet person, but he was strangely quieter on the last lunch at the rooftop they shared. She asked him what was wrong but he just denied it. The boy had told her his parents had arrived and he would be probably be busy on those first days with them, but he would message her if he had a free time.

She was impatient. She had already chosen a lot of cute outfits to go out with him. She wanted him to call her beautiful again and hold his hand on a proper date. Sakuno rolled on her back and looked at the ceiling. She also wanted to kiss him again. Even though so much time had passed since their first kiss, she decided to wait for Ryoma to make a move. It was only fair!

She smiled to herself, remembering how embarrassed he was on that day. Sakuno felt her heart warm with the memory of his asleep and relaxed face on her lap and the softness of his dark hair on her fingers.

"Sakuno?" Kunimitsu's voice on the door of her room called her attention from her teenage thoughts and she sat down, with a smile. Her brother was very busy with his book so she did not see him since the day before.

"Yes, _Nii-sama_?" her smiled died as seeing the serious, concerned look on his face.

" _Chichiue_ called. We need to travel to Kyoto tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

Sakuno looked at herself in the mirror. It seemed like forever since she last wore that black uniform. She arrived on Kyoto on lunch time with her brother, after they took the bullet train. Her mother hugged her tight as seeing her, but she was not able to say anything about the situation. Kunimitsu explained to her what was going on on their way there. A challenge from the Takagi's new heir. It was on the yakuza's code of conduct. Although she was "retired", Sakuno was still the best member of the elimination squad. There were no information about her name or age but Ayato researched about her numbers on missions and demanded her to participate.

"What kind of idiot would want to joy such thing on his own free will?" She asked herself.

There was a brief knock on the door of her old room.

"Come in." she said, quietly. Kuniharu opened the door and looked at her, his semblance filled with concern.

"I am so sorry, Sakuno." he got close to his daughter. "I tried to change Takagi-san's mind but he was irreducible. He said he needed to teach his son a lesson."

"It is okay, _Tou-sama_." She replied, calmly.

"It is not okay at all." He touched her shoulders and looked at her, sadly. "I made you leave and now I am the one who is bringing you back to this city, making you risk yourself again." The Tezuka head distanced himself from her and lowered his eyes. "I feel like I am never able to protect you properly."

"What are you saying?" the smaller hand touched his and he looked at her surprised. "You and _Kaa-sama_ are protecting me since the day I was born." She smiled at her father; the scarlet eyes were filled with kindness. "I am sorry I have never said it before, but I feel very lucky and happy to have you guys as my family. I am very grateful for everything you have done for me."

"Sakuno…" he was overwhelmed and hugged his daughter tight, making her giggle.

"I will be ready in a while." She said, as he released her. "Don't worry. I will teach that brat a lesson he will never forget!"

"Yes. I will wait for you outside."

When Sakuno was about to reach her _katana_ , a message came in her cellphone. She picked up the object and smiled. Her boyfriend was asking if he could call her. Sakuno replied positively and her cell phone rang just after.

"Ryoma-kun!" she answered, happily.

"Good night, Ryuzaki-san. I am sorry I haven't been in touch for a while."

"That is okay! How are things with your parents? Are you having fun with them?"

"My mom is taking me to buy clothes and other stuff. She said I am outgrowing them. It is boring."

"I want to see you with regular clothes." She said, with a smile and Ryoma noticed the gentleness of her tone of voice. "I have only seen you in Seigaku's uniform so far."

"Are you free tomorrow? Can we go out? The _Fuurin Matsuri_ is going to start. They have a lot of nice things made of glass to sell and the food is good. We can go on the afternoon and eat something there for dinner."

"I would love to!" he was happy she replied so excitedly. "I am in Kyoto now, but I am sure I will be back in Tokyo shortly."

"Kyoto?" his voice changed to a worried one. "What are you doing there?"

"Ah…" it took her a moment to reply and he knew something was wrong. "I came to a family appointment."

"Are you okay?"

"I am." He noticed she took a deep breath. "Don't worry. Thank you for calling me, Ryoma-kun. I really wanted to hear from you. I was worried you did not texted me anymore since school. Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't." the boy responded, sincerely. "I am sorry for making you worry. I needed to sort some things out. But, it is settled, right? Let's have our first date tomorrow."

"Yes!"

"Ryuzaki-san." There was a small pause and his voice was serious. "You are not doing anything bad there, are you? Please, do not hurt anyone. Remember your promise."

His words made her heart hurt. She pressed the cell phone on her hand. Sakuno remembered the serious way the golden eyes looked at her. He was right. She could not go back on her word.

"I remember, Ryoma-kun. I need to go now, but I will let you know when I return to Tokyo. Good night."

"Hm. Good night to you too."

Sakuno looked at her _katana_ for a moment. She had planned to use it in a single blow and chop the teen's hand to end that matter quickly but now she needed to act differently.

The teen grabbed a _bokuto_ that was near and put her mask on, before leaving the room.

#########

Arriving at the dojo of the Tezuka mansion, Sakuno saw her brother sitting on the tatame and in the other side of the room there was the unknow man with orange hair, dressed in a dark suit and the teenager with blond hair. He was holding a katana and had a cocky smile on.

"The Takagis." she thought to herself. Her father came close and looked at her, surprised, as seeing her with the wood sword.

"Where is your _katana_?"

"I don't need it." She replied, her voice muffled by the mask. "I will end this quickly and properly, don't worry. If I have a blade, I would probably cut him badly."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine, then." Kuniharu turn to Ayato and Alexei. "Takagi-san, we decided to not use blades on this match. Since it is only a trail, there is no need to shed blood. Do you agree?"

"What?! Are you looking down on me?!" Alexei replied, angrily.

"I do." Ayato replied, seriously, standing in front of his son. "Alexei, do not take your katana out of its scabbard."

"Fine." He complained, upset.

The boy and the girl stood in front of each other and Kuniharu was in the middle.

"Start!" he said, moving his arm, before distancing himself from them.

Sakuno started to attack him with powerful blows, making Alexei retreat. He was defending himself with the scabbard of the katana, but Sakuno kicked him on the face in a fast movement.

"You bitch!" he spit some blood, his upper lip cut.

"Are you satisfied?" she asked, calmly.

Alexei charged on her, but Sakuno only avoid all his attacks, effortless.

She used the sword and gave the teen a powerful blow on the middle of his back, making him fall on the floor.

Kuniharu was sitting beside his son. It was very difficult for them both to see her fighting like that. During all his time on the elimination squad, Kunimitsu avoided missions together with his sister. He didn't like to see her killing people.

"Takagi-san is weird." Kunimitsu said. "What kind of father would let his son go through such a thing?"

"That boy has some issues too." His father replied. "I thought I would never see her again inside that uniform."

"I thought the same."

Sakuno patience was running short. Alexei was like a stubborn coachroach. He already had cuts and bruises all over his face but he continued to stand up. His legs were already failing on him and he was using his _katana_ to support himself.

"I want to go home already." Ryuzaki told herself, before dropping the _bokuto_ on the floor and charging on him only with her fists and powerful kicks.

After beating the crap out of him, Sakuno held him by his shirt, looking at his face.

"You cannot win. Let's end this. It is enough."

"Never." He said, before Sakuno punched him with all her strength, trowing his body to the other side of the tatame.

"Alexei!' his father finally screamed, worried.

The boy was trying to raise from the floor, when Sakuno grabbed him from his blond hair, bringing his face close.

"Stay down. Otherwise I will really hurt you."

He clenched his teeth, burning in rage and embarrassment. He had lost to a girl.

"Alexei, that is enough!" his father stood up.

"Shut up, _Oyaji!_ " he screamed to his father. The girl punch his stomach, making him fell on the ground, his entire body trembling in deep pain.

Kunimitsu and his father stood up and Kuniharu got close to the boy on the ground, looking at his pitiful figure.

"Takagi-kun lost the match. He is not suitable for the elimination squad." He looked at Ayato who ran to his son's side. "Are you satisfied with the result, Takagi-san?"

"I am, Tezuka-san. Thank you for your time and I am sorry for my son's naivety." He tried to touch his son's shoulder but the boy moved away from him.

"Do not look down on me!"

He froze as looking up and Sakuno was in front of him. She kneeled and offered her hand to him, in a sign of peace and respect.

"Don't feel bad. You fought well. And I can guarantee you; you don't want to be part of this squad."

Alexei smiled wickedly at her, before touching her hand and bringing her close. There was a small blade hiding on his sleeve and he sticked on the girl's abdomen in a quick movement and turned inside her flesh.

"Do not look down on me."

The grownups only realized what happened when the big drops of blood started to stain the tatame and Sakuno feel on her knees, holding her belly.

The last thing she remembered before closing her eyes was her father and brother screaming her name and running to her side, before she collapsed because of the blood loss.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryoma called Sakuno's cell phone for the thousand time. He had been calling her since early in the morning, but her cell phone continued to ring, without any answer. He had taken a shower and was dressed in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, ready to leave for the festival. It was already four in the afternoon.

It took him a while to reunite courage to talk to her again. He had finally calmed down after spending some time with his family and a good night of sleep. It was not fair to Sakuno to break up with her for something she didn't even know it happened. Ryuzaki had done nothing but protecting him and be kind and gentle, she deserved him to be a good boyfriend. She had never lie to him and he was the one who accept to be her boyfriend. She had not chosen the kind of life she got, she didn't have a say. Ryoma decided to see her only as her the girl he liked, not like a yakuza. Things would be simpler like that.

He took a deep breath and laid on his bed. Ryoma sent her a message, asking if everything was okay and he decided to wait for her answer.

########

"Let go of me, _Oyaji_!" Alexei screamed and struggled, as his father silently and angrily draggen him by the arm, across the hallways of the Takagi mansion. "Let me go!"

Ayato slid the shoji of his son's room violently and thrown the teenager inside.

"Do you have any idea of what you have done, you little shithead?!" it was the first time Alexei saw his father so deeply mad.

"She was making fun of me!"

"She was not! That girl was nothing but respectful towards you! She even decided not to use a sword; do you have any idea of what does that mean coming from an assassin?! And then you hurt her, when she had already won and was offering her kindness to you, like a coward!"

"I am not a coward!"

"You are!" he took a deep breath and looked at his son, hurt all over his dark eyes. "I am ashamed of you, Alexei. You act disgracefully. And towards the Tezuka group, of all people." Pressing his palm on his forehead he walked around, worry. "I can't even imagine what they are going to do with you. You were lucky Tezuka-san stopped his son, otherwise you would be dead by now."

Alexei touched the small cut on his neck where Kunimitsu had pressed his katana, taken by rage when noticing the boy had injured his young sister.

"You won't let them hurt me, right? I am your kid!"

"You acted terribly wrong." He looked at the teen, seriously. "There is nothing I can do to protect you. Whatever they demand, we will have to comply. You don't want to start a war with the Tezukas."

" _Oyaji_!" there was a glimpse of despair on his dark eyes.

"Stay in your room and do not leave the house until I give you permission to do so. Please, at least once, do as I say. I am going to try to get some news about the girl."

Alexei screamed in frustration after his father left his room and closed the door on his back. Ayato felt like a horrible parent and took a deep breath, before distancing himself, returning to his office.

########

"How is she?!" Fuji asked when he arrived at the Tezuka mansion. He drove to Kyoto in high speed as soon as Kunimitsu called him, since he had lost the last bullet train schedule. Kuniharu and his son were waiting on the meeting room. Sakuno was being seen by the doctor and Ayana was with her. Since she was a minor, if they had taken her to the hospital, they would call the police on that kind of injury, so their doctor was brought in.

"She is stable." The Tezuka head said. He was deeply shaken. "Fortunately it didn't reach any important organs. The doctor stitched her up, gave her some blood and he is waiting for her to wake up. She will have to be on fluids with antibiotics for a while and painkillers too."

"Sakuno was never hurt on her missions, on all those years. Now she is bleeding and in pain because of that little…" Kunimitsu closed his fists, angrily.

"What are you going to do about the boy, Tezuka-sama?" Fuji asked, seriously.

"I cannot even think about such a thing right now." He lowered his head.

" _Chichiue_ , just give me the consent I will bring back his head." Syuusuke was surprised with Kunimitsu's words.

"That is not know we do things. Vengeance does not solve anything. Let's wait for Sakuno to be better and talk about this together, later."

" _Anata_." Ayana appeared by the door with a relieved small smile. Tears were marking her beautiful face. "Our daughter is awake."

Sakuno was on the medical room of the Tezuka mansion, laid on the bed. Kuniharu entered after talking to the doctor and sat on a chair by her side. He remembered the last time she was on that room. She was only 10 years old and had caught a bad cold. He stayed by her bed during the whole night, holding her little hand. His heart was terribly tight as seeing her there again.

"Don't look like that, _Tou-sama_." She smiled at him and touched his face. She could notice his dark eyes were glistering with worried tears. "I am okay, it was just a scratch."

"I am sorry, Sakuno." She was already on a IV with the medication she needed. Her mother had changed her to a white, clean yukata and he could see the bandages under the cloth.

"I am sorry I got hurt."

"Do not apologize." He touched her face. "It was not your fault."

"How's _Nii-sama_? He didn't do anything regrettable, did he?"

"Not at all. But I can't really blame him. Since you were born he was always very protecting towards you."

"You can go. Stay with _Kaa-sama_ , she was so nervous."

"Can your brother and Fuji-san come to see you? They are very worried."

"Yes."

Kuniharu kissed his daughter forehead before leaving. It didn't take long for Kunimitsu and Syuusuke to enter the room.

"Syuusuke-san." She smiled as seeing him. "I am sorry you came all the way from Tokyo."

"Like I would stay away from you in such situation. You will always be my partner." His smiled made her giggled and she felt a little painful, placing her hand over her wound.

"Do not make her laugh, Syuusuke." Her brother said, worried.

"I am okay, _Nii-sama_." The smaller hand touched his bigger one. "Thank you for worrying about me. But, please, undo that frown on your face. I am fine. The doctor said I will need some time to rest but I will be good as new soon."

"This was not supposed to happen." He squeezed her delicate fingers gently.

" _Nii-sama_ , you need to rest. You were not sleeping properly for a while because of you book, right? Go to bed, I am okay."

"I will be with her, Kunimitsu. Go eat something and rest."

"Calm me if anything happens, okay?" he looked at his sister.

"I will." She smiled, trying to undo his worry.

"Here." Syuusuke took her cell phone from his pocket and offered it to her. "It was vibrating like crazy on your desk. Someone is really trying to talk to you."

"Ah!" she picked up the object in a hurry. There were hundrends of missed calls from Ryoma.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yes." She replied, sadly. "We were supposed to go to a festival today. It was going to be our first date."

"I am sorry. But, send him a message. He must be worried."

"I will." She typed for a while. "I am the worst girlfriend ever."

"Do not be so hard on yourself. You were bleeding just some time ago."

Suddenly, her cell phone started to ring and she looked surprised.

"I will give you some privacy." Fuji smiled as standing up.

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno said, hesitantly.

"Are you okay? What happened?" he was truly worried. "Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"I am so sorry." Her voice was so sad. "Something happened here and I need to stay for a while. I am so, so sorry Ryoma-kun. I lost our first date."

"That's okay. We can go out to other festivals still, we have the whole month." He was so gentle. "I was just worried you didn't answer. I was already imagining a lot of bad scenarios in my head."

"Nothing bad happened." She felt awful for lying at him.

"How long are you staying in Kyoto? Do you have any idea?"

"Five to seven days more, at least." She looked at her IV hand.

"I see." He sounded a little disappointed. "Well, I will arrange something else for us to do when we return. Tell me when you come back."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Bye." He said, before turning off.

Sakuno lowered her face, her red bangs over her eyes. She felt the warm tears running down her face. She had suppressed her cry to not worry her family even more, but it was too much. Looking at her hands, they were trembling. The girl thought she was going to die as seeing so much blood coming from her body. It was the first time she felt afraid in all her life. She remembered how tight her father held her and how desperate he was.

Even being an assassin since such young age, she was still just a youn girl and she felt terribly scared with the possibility of never seeing her family again.

The red eyes narrowed in anger, as she thought of Alexei. Not only he had being deeply dishonorable, he also had scared her parents, made her brother nervous and made her stood up her boyfriend on their first date.

He would pay. As soon as she was out of that bed and her stitches were healed, she would punish the Takagi boy for the whole severity of his actions.

She was not going to hurt him, but she would scare the shit out of that stupid kid.


	13. Chapter 13

"It is scratching a lot!" Sakuno complained, rubbing her wound over her clothes. She was wearing pajamas. She was alone with her mother. Fuji, Kuniharu and Kunimitsu were out since early. Ayana was preparing dinner at the kitchen. Four days had passed quickly. Fortunately Sakuno didn't have a fever or any infections on her stitches. She was already restless being in bed rest for so long. Ryoma and she were still message each other in daily basis and she was counting the days to see him again.

"It is a sign it is healing properly." She smiled at her daughter. "Do not scratch it; otherwise it will open your stitches."

The delicious smell of grilled meat filled the kitchen and she sat down next to the short table.

" _Kaa-sama_ , can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Ayana was chopping some vegetables.

"Did you know about _Tou-sama_ when you started to date?"

"Not at all." She smiled. "We met in college. I have no idea. Your father was such a normal person. We started to talk because he was always picking the books I wanted before me. One day I was able to connect the name to the face. I offered him a cup of tea and everything started from there.

"You were the one who took the first step?!"

"Of course! He was always very handsome, even with that extremely serious look." She giggled at the memories. "We were dating for six months when he proposed."

"That was fast!"

"Yes! But, I noticed something was off when Kunikazu-san did not come to the engagement dinner with my family. Kuniharu wanted to spare my feelings, but later I knew his father did not approve of me."

"Why not?!"

"He said I was not good enough to his son and I couldn't share the weight of a yakuza life." Her beautiful eyes had a hint of sadness. "He told me this in person. One night, just before the wedding, your father got badly injured and Kunikazu-san called me to this mansion. I saw your father bleeding and in pain while the doctor worked on him. That was the night I met your mother for the first time and I realized she hated this life as well."

"Were you afraid, _Kaa-sama_?"

"Of course I was." She responded, sincerely. "Imagine to find out the person you love is a yakuza, an assassin nevertheless. I was terrified."

"Why didn't you give up on him?"

"Because I loved him so much already." Ayana looked at her daughter with Sakuno could notice the absolute truth on her words. "I still do not know where I found the courage to defy Kunikazu-san. I stood in front of him and said I would never leave his son's side and we were going to be happy, no matter the circumstances. I took care of him for the whole time he was healing and just after it, we got married. Kunimitsu was born in the fall of that same year."

" _Kaa-sama_ , you are such a badass!" Kunikazu was a feared and cold leader. She had met him only a few times while she was young.

"Not at all." She giggled for a moment. "It was very hard sometimes. When Kunimitsu went to his first mission and you too, I cried during days. I know it might sound selfish and horrible, but I was relieved when he hurt his arm and was able to retire. I was anxiously waiting for you to do the same as well." Her grey eyes were gentle. "Even with such life, I am very happy for the family we build. Kuniharu was always a wonderful husband and father. I could never be with anyone else."

" _Kaa-sama_ , I need to tell you something." She came close, with wide eyes.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I got a boyfriend. His name is Echizen Ryoma. He is my classmate."

"Oh, really?" she smiled, surprised. Sakuno opened her cell phone and showed her mother his picture. "He is very handsome! You got my good taste in man."

"I like him very much. He had planned many things for us to do on summer vacation, but because of what happened, I couldn't go on your first date." The girl said, sadly.

"I am sorry, Sakuno." Ayana looked at her daughter for a while, before smiling again. "I know! Why don't we invite him to have lunch with us? This way the whole family can meet him."

"Ah! That is a great idea, _Kaa-sama_!"

"Let's talk with your father as soon as he arrives."

##########

Kuniharu poured some sake on the small cup and offered it to Ayato. He had gone to the Tezuka office. The Takagi head called every day since Sakuno got injured, asking to see the girl and apologize in person, but Kuniharu always declined, politely. He would never let Ayato see her, she looked just like Sayaka and he would make the connection on the spot.

"As I told you before, Tagaki-san, I really appreciate your concern, but she is fine. You do not need to be so worry."

"Of course I do!" he replied, genuinely concerned. "What my son did was terribly wrong, he has been grounded since. I am still going to make him bowl to her and apologize properly."

"That won't be necessary."

"You still didn't tell me what you wish to do for compensation, Tezuka-san. What does the girl want from my son? His ear, his fingers? His hand, maybe."

"She will not do such a thing." He replied, seriously. "Let's put this unfortunate event behind us."

"You are really different from your old man." Ayato smiled. "He would probably killed my kid and thrown his body on the sea."

"Your son should learn from my kindness and work on his behavior." He narrowed his dark eyes. "It was fortunate the girl's injury were not more serious, otherwise I could not guarantee you my son would not kill yours."

"Tell me about that kid, Tezuka-san. She is amazing. I can't even imagine how deadly she must be on action. Where did you get her?"

"I do not discuss about that particular member, Takagi-san. I hope you understand. That child was finally free from that uniform. I wish her to be able to live a normal life. My father took so much from her."

"Well, from the little I could see, she is much superior to my son in skills and education. I wish Alexei could be like her." There was some sadness on his smile before he drank the sake in a big gulp. "I will not take your time anymore, but, please, at least send me the medical bills. It is the least I can do."

"That will not be necessary either." Kuniharu responded, seriously, but gently. "Thank you for your concern."

##########

"Aren't you glad I made an appointment with your doctor?" Fuji smiled as they entered home. "I was sure there was something wrong, you were more stiff than usual."

"It is only normal that it would be sore." He said, calmly, as removing his shoes on the entrance. "I have been working a lot lately. I will apply ice and take the medicine he gave me, I will be okay soon."

"Since your book is coming up soon, take some time to relax as we get to Tokyo."

"Yes, yes."

When they arrived at the dining room, his father was already there, with Sakuno and Ayana. The table was set with many different types of food. His mother and sister had a delightful smile on them, but his father turned to him in a robotic movement with a strange expression on his serious face.

"Kunimitsu, did you know your little sister is dating a boy from Tokyo?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Welcome, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled at her boyfriend. She was the one who opened the door. It was the first time Ryoma saw her without her uniform. She was wearing a light blue dress reaching a little above her knees and her red hair was tight on a ponytail. "Ryoma-kun?" she got a little closer and examinated his face. He spaced out for a moment; his heart was beating fast as seeing her again after all those days.

"Ah! I am sorry!" there was a small blush on his face. "It's been a while, Ryuzaki-san."

"You look so good in regular clothes!" he was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a red t-shirt and black sneakers."

"I am just normal."

"Thank you for accepting the invitation." She smiled at him again. She was so beautiful. Was her hair longer? "Come on in, my mother is finishing to set the table."

"It is really okay for me to be here?" he was a little worried.

"Of course. _Kaa-sama_ organized this lunch personally. She really wanted to meet you." She grabbed his hand and he pulled off his shoes quickly. "Come!"

Although it was a really big house, he noticed the decoration was very simple, as they crossed the hallways. When he arrived at the kitchen, Kuniharu and Kunimitsu looked at the boy with their serious expression. They were sitting side by side on the low table and their eyes narrowed. He felt his heart being hit by an arrow and he released her hand, quickly. "Ryoma-kun arrived!" Sakuno grinned as she entered the room.

"Our guest arrived!" Ayana came close to them with a kind smile. She was gorgeous! "Welcome, Echizen-kun. I am Ayana, Sakuno's mother. Thank you for coming."

"Thank you so much for having me." The boy made a serious reverence.

"Oh, so polite." She smiled at her daughter. "I like him already. Please, come, sit here with my son and husband, lunch will be out in a minute."

"Nice to meet you, Echizen-kun." Fuji smiled at him and his spine shook with the glare of his blue eyes. He was wearing an apron and drying some dishes. "I am Fuji Syuusuke."

"Nice to meet you." He replied, agreeing to participate on his charade.

The boy made a reverence to the older men sitting across from him.

"Thank you so much for receiving me. I am Echizen Ryoma."

"Tezuka Kuniharu."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

They answered without any expression, their arms crossed. There was a really heavy atmosphere around them. Ryoma didn't need to be a genius to realize they didn't like him.

"Ryoma-kun, how was the trip?" Sakuno asked, bringing a large bowl of salad to the table.

"It was okay."

"Is this your first time in Kyoto?" Fuji asked.

"Not really. I came here some years ago, with my parents. But it was my the first time in the bullet train."

"Echizen-kun, Sakuno told me you liked homemade cooking, so I made some pretty regular dishes. I hope you like it." She came to the table with a small tray with plates filled with _tonkatsu_ and _teriyaki_ sauce. Fuji came after, bringing the side dishes. There were different types of sautéed mushroom, thick vegetable soup and rice.

"Thank you so much." Everything was so beautiful and the smell was amazing!

" _Anata_ , here you go." His wife smile at him, offering a pair of hashi.

"Thank you."

"Here, Kunimitsu." Syuusuke smiled, offering him a small bowl of rice.

"Thank you, Syuusuke." Sakuno was right, her older brother had a terribly scary face. But, she forgot to mention he got it from her father.

Ryoma started to eat and looked at all of them. They were talking to each other. It was amazing how normal they look. He would never imagine such regular, beautiful and polite people could be a yakuza family.

"Echizen-kun, so, what are your plans after finishing school?" Kuniharu's deep serious voice called his attention.

"Plans?"

"Yes." He looked at Ryoma like he was stupid. The boy was really intimidated.

"He wants to go to college." Sakuno answered, with a smile, before eating some mushroom.

"College?" Kunimitsu asked, interested.

"I was thinking of business school or something. And work in an office later." Echizen responded, quietly.

"Ah, that is right!" the girl looked at her father. " _Tou-sama_ you went to business school too."

"Yes, because of the sake stores." He lied. Back then he just wanted to spend the most of his time away from his father. "I wanted to manage them properly." The Tezuka head looked at Ryoma again, investigating him. "I want Sakuno to achieve good grades in school so she can enter in a good university later. She cannot have any distractions, if you know what I mean."

"You don't need to worry. She is already the best student in our class." He replied, sincerely. "But, she doesn't want to college."

"I beg your pardon?" the frown on his forehead became deeper and his son's face did the same.

"She told me she wanted to have a _dojo_ and teach children." He looked at Sakuno and could feel the cold sweat on his back. "Didn't you talk to your parents about it?"

"Not really." She grinned.

"That is a great idea, Sakuno-chan." Syuusuke smiled at them and elbowed Kunimitsu. "Don't you think it is wonderful for your little sister already be thinking about her future?"

He couldn't not respond, the food he had swallow had gone to the wrong place and he was making a straight face not to cough.

"Sakuno, you should told us about it!" Ayana was pleased. "You are so talented, I am sure you will be an excellent _sensei_!" she turned to her husband and smiled at him. "Don't you agree, _Anata_?"

"Ye...yes." why did that boy knew things about his daughter he didn't?!

#########

Ryoma took a deep breath. They had finally finished that hellish lunch. Sakuno's mother told her to show him the garden and they sat on the outside porch while she was fixing dessert.

"I think I am having a stroke."

"You are too young for such a thing!"

"Why didn't you tell me your father and your brother were like that?!"

"Like what?" she was confused. "They were very normal."

"They looked like he wanted to kill me." The boy whispered. "Your father specially."

" _Tou-sama_ would never do that." Ryuzaki giggled.

"So, what happened that you have to stay here for so many days?"

"Ah…" she invented a new lie. "Since my brother and Syuusuke-san are busy with his new book, they didn't want to let me be alone on the house"

"New book?"

" _Nii-sama_ is an author. He writes _haiku_ and other romance things."

"That is nice."

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno looked at him sadly. "I am really sorry for not being able to go to the festival with you."

"I told you already, it is okay. It was not your fault."

"I am very happy you came today." Her hand covered his. Ryoma blushed with the way the scarlet eyes were looked at him so gently. "I really wanted to see you."

"I…" the golden eyes were so sincere. "I wanted to see you too."

He wished with all his strenght no one would come to interrupt that moment. The boy was also missing the familiar warmth of her delicate hand.

###########

When Ayato arrived home, he heard his son angry voice coming from his room.

"What is it, now?" he said to himself, already upset. Opening the door, he saw him screaming on his cell phone in Russian. Although he was not very fluent in the language, he understood Alexei was talking to his mother. Ayato leaned on the wall, watching his son walking around the room to the other in hard steps.

"Fine, then! Just pretend I am dead!" the teenager yelled, before throwing the cell phone on the floor, smashing it. Ayato noticed his lips were trembling and his eyes were filled with angry tears.

"What happened?"

"I called Mother and asked her to come back home." He closed his fists, tightly. "She is re-marrying and her husband doesn't want me around."

"I am sorry, son." He got close and tried to touch his shoulder, but the boy just distanced himself, violently.

"As if! Both of you, a couple of shitty parents! I would never be locked in here if _Ded_ was still alive! He would never let you or her treat me like that!"

"Stop blaming everyone else for your situation, Alexei." Ayato said, seriously. "You were the only one who made bad decisions. You were supposed to come here and live a proper life, but you wanted to be an assassin. I even give in on your wishes and, even then, you were not capable to act right."

"You speak like you are a saint."

"I am not. But, that is exactly why I am trying so hard so you won't make any more mistakes. I will not be around forever and the environment we are is a very unfriendly one. You need to grown up and stop acting like a brat. You are the only heir to the Takagi clan and it is about time you behave properly. It is not only about the money. People, whole families, depend on our business. I want to die and be sure things will continue to be on the right track."

"What do you want from me?" sitting down, he investigated his father's expression.

"First, I want us to get along. I had a terrible relationship with my father. Now he is dead I didn't have the chance to fix it. I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you." Alexei said, sincerely. "I just think you are a drag sometimes."

"That is a start then." Ayato grinned. "Why don't you take a shower and change? I will call for some sushi delivery. It's been a while since we last have dinner together."

"Okay."

##########

The sun was already setting when Sakuno was at the mansion's door with Ryoma. They had cake and tea with her mother and Fuji. Although he was still a little suspicious of Syuusuke, he would prefer him to be around than Sakuno's brother and father. Ayana invited him to come soon and said thank you for taking care of her daughter.

"I wish you could stay longer." Sakuno said, sadly.

"If I don't leave now I will miss the bullet train and my parents are going to worry."

"I understand." The summer wind moved her long hair.

"Tell me when you are back to Tokyo, okay? So we can do something together."

"Okay. Thank you so much for coming again, Ryoma-kun."

"I am the one who appreciates it." He showed her a small smile. "See you soon, Ryuzaki-san."

She leaned on the door after closing it, taking a deep breath. Her hand was over her wound. Her mother had told her that the doctor would be there in a couple of days to remove her stiches and she could return to Tokyo with her brother. But, first, she needed to plan her little visit to the Takagi boy. Her father had already decided nothing would be done, but Sakuno didn't agree with it at all. Ryuzaki would make sure he would never forget her.


	15. Chapter 15

Sakuno looked at the scar on the side of her abdomen. She had just come out of the shower, her naked figure on the mirror. The long scarlet hair was glued on her wet body while she observed that mark on her skin.

The doctor had come early in the morning to remove her stitches. He said the scar would probably fade completely in a few years. Sakuno closed her fists tight. It was not fair. She had done her best, she had kept her promise to Ryoma, she had held her strength back. Even thought, she would carry that annoying reminder for the rest of her life, even if it disappeared from her body.

She opened the bathroom's window, looking at the full moon outside.

"It is a beautiful night." She smiled to herself. "Wait for me, Takagi-kun."

#########

The Takagi mansion was surrounded by bodyguards, Sakuno noticed. She was looking down at the property from a high tree inside its walls, her black uniform mingling herself inside the shadows. There was a big cloth sack on one of her hands.

Jumping to the house's ceiling, silently, like a cat, she ran on the tiles. Being sure there wasn't anyone around, she reached the ground, looking for Alexei's room.

It took her a while. The back shoji was completely opened. The teenager entered his room and looked at him. He was deep asleep on his futon. He was wearing long pajama pants and his chest was naked. The boy was tightly holding a pillow.

"It would be so easy to kill him." She thought, smiling wickly to herself.

#########

Ayato ran to his son's room as listening to him screaming. He kicked the shoji opened.

"Alexei! What happened?!"

The Takagi head stopped, with wide, shocked eyes. The whole room was covered in blood and organs. His son's body was covered with the red liquid as well and a pig's head was on his bed, the boy sitting in front of it with a terrified look on his face.

###########

"Where were you?" Fuji asked, with hard blue eyes as Sakuno returned home and entered by the kitchen's back door. She removed her mask and the lights were on. It was already 3 a.m.

"How did you know I was out?" she asked, surprised. Their voices were low, since everybody else on the house was sleeping.

Syuusuke held her hand and pulled the girl to her room. It was the first time he looked at her so angrily. Going inside her bedroom, he closed the door and turn on the lights, crossing his arms as looking at her.

"Do you have any idea how terrified your parents and your brother would be if they find out you have left at this hour?"

"I went to the Takagi house." She replied calmly.

"What were you doing there?"

"I didn't lay a finger on that stupid kid, don't worry. I just left a small souvenir." She giggled. "The first of many."

"This is not funny. You father was very clear about letting that incident go. You are not a child anymore and we had this conversation before. You don't have authorization to act on your own."

"I am retired. I follow no orders."

"What you did could start a war between the groups. Your family would be at risk. Everything your father did to protect you during all those years would be a waste. You act selfishly. Acknowledge that and say you are sorry."

"I am not sorry."

"If you go near the Takagi kid again, I will tell your father and brother about it. Tezuka-sama is going to ground you and you are not going to be able to see your boyfriend anymore. You will probably come back to Kyoto and live locked inside this house again."

"You wouldn't." She looked defiantly at him.

"I definitely will." Syuusuke came closer, looking at the girl with icy blue eyes.

Sakuno grinded her teeth, swallowing her scream, before locking herself in the bathroom.

Syuusuke took a deep breath, before leaving.

#########

"Good morning." Sakuno appeared at the kitchen. Her brother and Syuusuke were there, having breakfast. She looked horribly at him, even when he smiled gently at her.

"Good morning, Sakuno-chan."

"Where is _Kaa-sama_ and _Tou-sama_?" she asked Kunimitsu.

"They went out early this morning. They are only returning on lunch time."

"We are still going back to Tokyo today, right?"

"Yes."

"Sakuno-chan, come eat with us. I prepared your favorite today."

"I am not hungry." She said, before turning around and leaving.

"What was that?" Kunimitsu asked, surprised.

"Teenager mood swings." He said, still smiling, putting more cucumber salad on his plate. "They are really common, you know. Don't take it personally."

"I cannot wait for us to return home." He took a deep breath. "It has been a hellish week."

"Indeed."

##########

"It was that damn girl! I am sure!" Alexei screamed during breakfast. His father was sitting on the other side of the table.

"Keep your voice down, I have a headache." He sighed, before taking a big cup of dark coffee.

"You have a headache?! I was bathed in blood! My whole room stinks! There was a pig head on my futon!"

"I know, I know." He looked at his son, bored. "But you cannot accuse her without proof. No one of the bodyguards saw anything. I talked to Tezuka-san yesterday and he told me she was still resting at home. There is no way he would let a stitched up kid to do such a thing. He gave me his word that wouldn't be any retaliation for what you did. Tezuka-san is a honorable man, he wouldn't lie."

"I could be killed! And you are not doing anything about it?"

"You let someone enter you room. If you were killed it would be your own fault." He stood up, looking at his son seriously. "I told you before; you were not fit to the elimination squad. Something like that would never happen to that girl." Fixing his black tie, Ayato turned around. "I am going to work, please, behave yourself."

Alexei threw a bowl on the door as his father left, smashing it on many pieces, his dark brown eyes filled with deep anger.

#########

"Are you sure you are well?" Kuniharu asked, looking at his daughter, worried. "You can stay for a couple of days more if your wound is bothering you."

"I am fine, _Tou-sama_." Sakuno smiled at him, trying to undo his uneasiness.

"But…"

" _Anata_." Ayana smiled at him. "Let her go. She already lost the first week of summer vacation. She is probably anxious to see her boyfriend and going out with him, right?"

"Yes!" Sakuno smiled to her mother.

"Promise me you will be careful around him." Kuniharu touched her shoulders and looked nervous.

"What are you saying, _Tou-sama_?" the girl laughed. "You so funny!"

"The car is ready." Kunimitsu said, coming close to his parents with Syuusuke. "See you later, _Chichiue_ , _Hahaue_."

"Be well, Kunimitsu." His mother hugged him tight. "Take care of yourself."

"I will, _Hahaue_."

"Fuji-san, thank you for all the help, as always." Ayana touched Syuusuke's hand.

"It is my pleasure."

"See you, _Kaa-sama_!" the teenager hugged her mother.

"Take care of our little girl." Kuniharu said, seriously, as Sakuno and Fuji entered the car. "Keep an eye on that boyfriend of hers."

"I will." He replied, with the same stern face.

"You two are so silly." His wife, said, before the car left.

########

The middle-age thin man with short silver beard, short silver hair and unfriendly expression was looking through the windows of his office. He was very tall. He was wearing the traditional black suit. It was night already. He turned around. One of his workers opened the door, letting the teenager enter.

Alexei looked at him and he recognized the semblance with Ayato.

"Thank you so much for accepting to see me, Aomori-sama." He made a polite reverence.

"What do you want?" his voice was deep and impatient. "I had a great respect for your grandfather, that is the only reason I am meeting you."

"I heard you had problems with the Tezuka group. I thought you probably were able to help me."

"Kunikazu never took it personally." He picked up a cigar and lit it, starting to smoke slowly. "My group is the one other people look for protection against the Tezukas." He looked at the boy with his dark green eyes. "I heard about you challenging the Tezuka girl. Are you stupid or something? That kid has a long killing list on her small back. Didn't your father tell you about it?"

"I want to be part of your group." He said, seriously, kneeling on the ground and bowing deeply, his forehead on the floor in front of the Aomori head. "Please, let me."

He came close to the boy and crouched down in front of him, pressing the lit cigar on his hand, until it was out, burning his skin. He noticed Alexei did not move or made a sound.

"Your father was a nuisance for me once. He put one of my best men in coma. I wanted him on a wheelchair, nothing personal, only to teach him about respect."

The boy looked up, surprised. Alexei knew about the story, but he didn't know the Aomori group was involved.

"Your grandfather paid a million yen to solve the situation and your father fled to Europe like a coward." He stood up and looked at the boy from above. "Now you are here, possibly doing this on your father's back, right? Do you have any idea of the problems you might cause to him, if the Tezukas know what are you doing? Especially after having your ass kicked by their girl?"

"I want to do it! I want revenge. Towards all of the Tezukas."

"Very well, then." He smiled at the boy's determination. That would be amusing. "I will put you on training. If you survive, you can work for us. The money is good, but it is a gruesome job. And I don't want your father coming whining for me if you end up getting killed. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, sir!" Alexei responded, firmly.


	16. Chapter 16

"Papa!" the little girl with blond hair and dark green eyes ran to her father's leg when he entered the house. The Aomori head picked up his daughter and kissed her round cheeks. His semblance was completely different from the serious one he had showed Alexei just an hour before.

"Papa is home." He made her giggle with his beard. Putting her down, he caressed her hair. "Did you have a good day today, Aika?"

"Yes." she smiled.

"Good. Go wash your hands so we can have dinner."

"Okay!" she ran to the washroom.

"You are late, Hiroshi." a beautiful and young woman appeared on the hallway with an annoyed look on her face. She had long blond hair tight on a bun and violet eyes. She was wearing an apron over her clothes.

Coming close to his wife, Hiroshi pulled her gently by her waist, kissing her.

"And you are beautiful." He whispered, making her smile.

"Are you always sure your gallantry will save you?"

"Yes." He caressed her face gently. "I am sorry I am late."

"Hard day at work?" she asked, removing the jacket of his suit.

"Yes. That reminds me." He kissed her again, deeply this time. "Thank you for giving me a daughter."

"What is that about?"

"Boys are stupid." His fingers undid his necktie and he removed it from his neck.

"You are a boy." She giggled.

"I am not." He smiled at her. "I am an old man."

"Not really." Holding his hand, she pulled him to the kitchen. "Come, we have meat tonight."

"Good."

##########

"I got a part-time job." Alexei said, eating some pasta. He was having dinner with his father. Ayato looked at him, surprised.

"Why? Do you need money for something? You could have just asked."

"I wanted to do something for myself. It is on a coffee shop, there was only the night shift available." He looked at his father. "Can I do it?"

"Sure!" he showed a big smile. It was the first time his son asked him permission to do something and talked politely with him. "Tell me where it is so I can visit you there."

"Not a chance in the world." He replied, annoyed.

"Why not?! Are you ashamed of your dad?"

"Of course I am." He lowered his eyes, returning to eat.

Ayato looked at his son, feeling incredibly proud and continued to eat with a silly smile on his face.

########

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled as seeing her boyfriend. He was sitting on a bench. It was already 5 p.m. As soon as she arrived at Tokyo, she texted him and he invited her to the festival they were supposed to go before. He stood up, surprised, as seeing her. She was wearing a dark blue yukata with white flowers printed on the fabric and a white obi too. Her hair was tight on a long braid and he was holding a small bag. She was also wearing zori sandals.

"You… are wearing a yukata." He mumbled, amazed.

"Is it weird?" she turned around, looking at herself. "My mother gave me this."

"Not at all!" he realized he had raised his voice and looked away, feeling embarrassed. "You are not weird. You are… very beautiful."

The girl smiled widely, holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Thank you!" she looked at Ryoma with a gentle smile. "Let's go?"

"Hm." He showed a very discreet smile as they walked inside the festival.

The Fuurin Matsuri was known for its wind bells and other pieces made of glass. There were many of them swaying with the gentle breeze on that afternoon that was ending. Sakuno looked at everything, amazed. They walked observing the different stalls and she was smiling during all the time, never letting go of his hand. Ryoma was glad she was enjoying herself so much.

The time passed by quickly and it was already night. Many small laterns were lit, making the festival even more beautiful.

Echizen told her to sit down on one of the tables at the eating court, while he would buy something for them to eat. The scarlet eyes did not leave his figure and Sakuno thought, one more time, about how handsome her boyfriend was.

"Here we go." He said, returning with a tray.

"Oh, tell me how much it was, so I can pay my part." she was about to pick up her little purse, when he stopped her, touching her hand.

"There is no way I am taking you on a date and letting you pay for the food." He replied, seriously.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun." She smiled at him. "Everything seems so delicious!"

He had brought doubled shared of takoyaki, grilled squid, yakitori and a bigger bowl with fried chicken.

"I didn't know what you liked exactly. I can exchange if you want."

"It's fine!" she picked up the hashi. "Thank you for the food!"

She made such a happy face as chewing the squid, putting a hand in front of her mouth, too excited to finish eating before speaking.

"This is so good!"

"I am glad you liked it." The boy started to eat as well. "We still have desserts."

They ate, silently, for some time.

"Ah, I loved this." She looked at him. "Do all festivals have such wonderful food?"

"Pretty much." He put the trash on a bin near, before standing up. He offered his hand to her. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" she asked, surprised.

"Trust me."

He took her for a small pier, distant from the rest of the people that gathered there. They were all looking up.

"What is it?" her question was answered when the fireworks started to explode, high in the sky. Since they were a little far from the regular observation post, the noise didn't reach them that much. Her eyes were wide in absolute surprised, before a big smile took over her face. "That is amazing!"

"I have something for you." Ryoma showed her a small case he had in the pocket of his light jacket.

"What is it?" she picked it up, removing the lid. There was a small wind bell inside. It had a small piece of round glass with sakura flowers painted on it and there were other pink flowers painted on the paper piece hanging from the red cord. "It is so beautiful!"

"I thought you would like it." The golden eyes were gentle. "It is a souvenir of our first date. Before we go home, help me to chose one for your mother, since I had no time to buy anything before going to lunch."

"I will never forget this day!" placing the gift on her chest, she looked at him sincerely. "Thank you so much, Ryoma-kun!"

"You're welcome." A very big firework illuminated their figures in blue and Sakuno thought it was so beautiful the way the golden eyes glistered as watching it. Her heart was tight. Putting the precious gift inside her purse, the girl touched her boyfriend's hand, squeezing it a little, making him look at her again. There was a hint of sadness on the scarlet eyes.

"Ryuzaki-san, what's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Ryoma-kun, why you never kiss me?" his face blushed entirely at her question and he averted his eyes. "Don't you like it when I kissed you back then?"

"That is not it." without thinking, he pressed her hand, tightly, but gently. "Of course I liked it."

"What is wrong?" his girlfriend came closer, investigating his semblance.

"It is just… so many things happened. I didn't have the opportunity. I also didn't want you to think I was being improper towards you or something." The night wind moved the dark bangs over his eyes.

Sakuno's forehead was on his chest and he froze.

"I would never think anything bad about you, Ryoma-kun." Her voice was so sweet. "You are my boyfriend. Isn't normal for us to do such a thing?"

Taking a deep breath, Ryoma reunited all the courage inside of his young brain.

He touched Sakuno's shoulders with both hands and the girl looked at him, before he descended to kiss her. It was gentle, but serious and real. She closed her eyes and melted on that sensation. His girlfriend's heart fluttered as he brought her closer, his taller form pressed on hers. Ryoma could sense the perfume of her long hair and her small hands grabbed his shirt.

They remained kissing, for a long time, while the fireworks continuing to explode, washing their figures with colorful tones.


	17. Chapter 17

Ryoma walked his girlfriend home while holding hands. It was 9 p.m already. They had some fruit ice cream before leaving the festival. Sakuno had another wind bell they had chosen together for Ayana. It was amazing how the long kiss they shared already made him feel closer to her. He didn't want to go home yet, but he also didn't want to create problems with her brother on their first date.

"Are your parents still in town?"

"They are leaving tomorrow night."

"What do they do, exactly?"

"They are sport journalists. They cover tennis. They used to play when they were younger."

"I see." She looked at him, worried. "So you are going to be all alone again."

"Don't worry about it, I will be fine." There was a small smile on his face. "And, we are going to spend the summer together."

"That is true." She smiled again, stopping in front of a big house. "Here we are."

"Why do you have such huge houses?"

"I don't know, really." Sakuno giggled. Stopping for a moment, Ryuzaki touched his hand. "Thank you so much for today, Ryoma-kun. It was the best first date I could wish for."

"Hm."

"Do you want to come and have dinner with us on Monday?"

"My heart is not prepared to see your brother so soon." He confessed.

"I also could go to your home and we could cook together." Her red lips were very close to his and his heart was beating fast. "Can I?"

"Well, I…" he had forget how to put words together to create a sentence as looking at her mouth. But, their moment was interrupted when Kunimitsu opened the door, in a sudden movement. He looked at the boy with a terrible expression.

"Sakuno, it is late."

"I am sorry, _Nii-sama_." She smiled at him. "There were fireworks and they were so beautiful! Right, Ryoma-kun?"

When she turned around to look at her boyfriend, the boy was unable to blink.

"Is that so?" he crossed his arms.

"Look." She picked up her mother's gift from her purse and showed to him, removing the lid of its case. Ayana's wind bell had the same shape as hers, but with green colors and a four leave clover painted on it. "Ryoma-kun bought it to _Kaa-sama_. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Indeed." His serious face softened a bit. "Thank you, Echizen-kun."

"Don't… don't mention it." he could feel the sweat on his back.

"Let's go, Sakuno." Kunimitsu turned around and started to walk away.

"Good night, Ryoma-kun. I will talk to you later."

"Good night." He took a deep, disappointed breath. He wished to be able to kiss her good night.

#########

Hiroshi was laying on bed with his wife. They were both naked and just had sex. He was caressing her blond hair that was now loose and took a deep, satisfied breath. His wife had a beautiful tattoo on her left shoulder, going until to the upper half of her arm. It was a blue and green Chinese dragon with black waves and clouds on the background. "Can you do me a favor, Kasumi?"

"What is it?"

"We are going to have a new kid starting Monday. Can you train him?"

"Who is it?"

"Takagi Alexei."

"Ayato's son?" she was surprised, sitting down by his side, her long hair over her breasts. "How come? Does he know?"

"Of course not. He had his ass kicked by the Tezuka girl. He was trying to enter the elimination squad. It seems it hurt his pride."

"Why would he want to be a part of such a thing?"

"I don't know. That kid is weird."

She smiled, laying on top of him again.

"Are you sure? It's been a while." she stopped working in the Aomori group when she got pregnant with their daughter.

"Your strength doesn't change no matter how much time passes by." He kissed her forehead. "And I know you won't go easy on him."

"What are we going to do with Aika?"

"I can stay with her in my office, take toys there and stuff when she leaves the daycare."

"Okay, then." She kissed his chest, before closing her eyes.

########

Syuusuke stopped by Sakuno's door and looked at the girl with a smile. She was on her tiptoes, trying to hang the wind bell on the outside porch or her bedroom. He came behind her and picked up the object, gently, placing where she wanted. The first sound of the wind bell while being touched by the night breeze was very soothing.

"It is beautiful." He smiled to Sakuno. "Did Echizen-kun give you this?"

"Yes." She responded, quietly. They were still not in good terms.

"Did you enjoy your date?"

"I did."

"Good. I like Echizen-kun. I hope you can do more fun stuff together." He was about to leave her room when he felt Sakuno's hand holding a part of his shirt, making him stop.

"I am sorry for going to the Takagi house." Her voice was sincere. "I didn't mean to bring any problems to my parents or _Nii-sama_ or to you too, Syuusuke-san. You were right. Again."

"Oh, really?" he turned around and smiled at her.

"I was so mad!" she closed her fists. "I wanted to break all the bones on that kid's face."

"I understand." Syuusuke's blue eyes were so kind towards her. "I know it was not fair. You have to think only about how well you fought and how honorable you were towards him. You cannot control the actions of other people, only the way you are going to react about it."

"I am sorry I got upset with you." The girl touched his hand and he hugged her, tightly.

"You almost broke my heart."

She giggled, before hugging him back.

#########

Alexei entered the arena on the Aomori building. Besides their business of providing bodyguards, the group also organized underground fights were people bet money on the contestants. It was a very popular event among the yakuza in Kyoto and the nights there were always crowded.

He stopped as seeing the unknown woman near Hisato, who was smoking again.

"Good evening, Aomori-sama."

"This is Kasumi." She pointed at his wife. Kasumi was already stretching herself. She was wearing a black top and black shorts, her feet with bandages over them, reaching above her ankles. Her long hair was tight on a ponytail. She had big breasts, flat stomach and strong legs. "She is going to train you."

"Wow! She is hot!" he grinned, but his smile died as she looked seriously at him, removing her wedding ring and putting on her husband's hand. He noticed Hisato was also wearing one.

"Hold it for me."

"What?! She is your wife?! But…" he was unable to complete his question. Kasumi was in front of him with a fast movement and punched him hard, making the boy fell to the ground. There was blood dripping from his nose.

"First, you are going to call me _Sensei_." She came close and grabbed him by his t-shirt, making him stand up. The violet eyes narrowed at him. "Second, you need to work on your manners; otherwise I will beat this insolence out of you."

He cleaned the blood from his face with his hand and looked at her with a deep frown on his forehead. Were all the women in the yakuza monsters?! Hisato had a small smile as he continued to smoke.

"Third, this training it will not be easy. You will be hurt badly. If you wish to give up, do it now."

"I will not give up." The boy responded, seriously.

"Good then." Kasumi finally smiled. "Let's start."

"I will wait for you in my office." He got close to his wife and kissed her cheek. "It is almost time to Aika returns from the daycare."

"Yes. See you later. Make sure she eats all her vegetables." Kasumi said, looking at the boy as she crackled her knuckles.

"Yes, dear." He responded, as walking away.


	18. Chapter 18

Ayato stopped in front of Sayaka's tombstone and smiled. It was the crack of dawn. He had the habit of jogging on that time. It helped him to organize his thoughts. The Takagi heir would always stop by the cemetery to talk to her at least once a week. Even just passing by the graveyard would make him feel peaceful, remembering about her.

"Guess what, Sayaka. My kid got a part-time job! He arranged all by himself, isn't it great? I am so proud of him! It's been a week already and he was not fired!"

A gentle wind blew and moved his hair and the trees near.

"He comes at home very late and he is always tired, but he has been very polite lately. The experience has been good to him."

His fingers touched her name on the rock.

"Every day I hope he can be a good man. That he would not be stupid like I was and end up in trouble." He took a deep breath. "If I knew I would never see you again, I would gladly give away a whole set of fingers to never leave your side."

The sunrise touched his back and started to illuminate the place.

"Sometimes I wonder how our lives would be different. What kind of family we would have, what kind of home."

Ayato noticed a small red flower growing on the little area of green next to his feet and smiled.

"I think I will never stop missing you. Pretty lame, right? I am sure you would laugh at me."

########

Alexei woke up and moaned in pain, trying to sit down on the futon. All his bones were hurting. He had bruises all over his body. He had asked Kasumi to not hurt his face, otherwise his father would find out.

"That damn woman." He hissed to himself with clenched teeth. He felt so miserable. The Aomori's wife was a brutal and strict teacher. Sometimes he would see her with her husband and daughter and wondered if it was the same person that kept punching him like an old bag for hours every night.

She called him stupid, weak and slow, but the boy was very stubborn and continued to rise every time she put him to the ground. Last night they were using weapons and he scoffed as seeing her with a wood staff. Little did he know. It was like that piece of wood was part of her. She moved fast, gracefully and powerfully.

Kasumi attacked and hit all parts of his body and he didn't have a chance to defend himself, even holding a katana. She made him drop his weapon many times. Alexei looked up to the ceiling and he remembered the Tezuka's girls words: "You cannot win."

The memory of her voice made him extremely angry and he stood up, in a single movement, feeling all his muscles ache.

"Are you all right?" Ayato asked, by his door. He had arrived from jogging some time ago. He took a shower and changed to the work suit. The boy was standing funny and his face was twisted with discomfort.

"I lifted some heavy boxes on work yesterday."

"Go to my room and stay in the bathtub for a while. The warm water will help."

"Thanks."

"I am going to work." He smiled at his son. "Have a nice day, see you later."

"Later, _Oyaji_."

#########

"Are you sure you want to accompany me today?" Sakuno asked to her boyfriend from inside a fitting cabin. They were on the mall together. He had texted her about her plans on that afternoon and she said she needed to buy a new dress to her brother's book release. "You said it was boring when your mother took you out for clothes."

"That and this are totally different situations." Ryoma responded, trying to remain calm. They didn't see each other for a couple of days so he definitely wanted to see her trying outfits.

"What do you think?" she was outside wearing a black dress. Her shoulders were naked and it had a frilly skirt reaching the middle of her thights. Her white skin seemed so soft!

"Ah…I…."

"Maybe I can use my hair lose." She undid her ponytail, looking at him from the mirror. "Ryoma-kun?"

"You…you are very beautiful." He said, not being able to look at her. Sakuno turned around and smiled at him.

"There still a blue one and a green one. Wait for a bit, okay?"

"Hm." She didn't have to ask.

"The blue one." The girl opened the curtains again. The dark blue dress had transparent short sleeves and it was very clingy. He could see all the curves of his girlfriend's body. Ryoma slawolled hard.

"It… it is very nice, too."

"You are not being very helpful." She giggled, before returning to close the curtains. "Hey, Ryoma-kun."

"Yes?"

"Did you start the summer homework already?"

"Not really. And you?"

"Nope." She was putting the green dress. "Do you want to do it together this week? I can take my books and stuff to your place."

Before he was able to respond, Sakuno appeared in front of him again. She looked like a princess. The green dress was all lacy, sleeveless and reaching to her knees, with a discreet v-shape cleavage. She had tied her hair back on a ponytail and she was absolutely stunning.

"This is perfect." He whispered.

"You think?" she smiled. "I really like it too! It is settle then! Thank you for the help, Ryoma-kun!"

"Su…sure."

Ryoma felt a little anxious. Sakuno was paying for her dress and she would probably go back home. He wanted to spend more time with her. When his girlfriend got close to him, he looked at her seriously.

"Would you like to have some snacks at my house?" he blurted out. Soon he realized it and looked away, embarrassed. Sakuno giggled at his nervousness.

"That is a nice invitation." she held his hand and looked at him gently. "I would love to. Let's go."

#######

Echizen was putting some small sandwiches together. His mother had left some cheese, ham and salad on the fridge. He looked at Sakuno, who was sitting on the outside porch. Her eyes were closed and she was enjoying the summer breeze and the sound of the cicadas.

He brought a small trade with a jar of cold tea, two cups and a plate with sandwiches, sitting by her side.

"I really like the cicadas song. I used to hear them with _Tou-sama_ for the whole day when he had free time." she picked one of the sandwiches and ate it, politely. "Wow! This is really good, Ryoma-kun!"

"I put some honey mustard." He ate one.

"Thank you for making these for me." She smiled.

"Here." He poured some cold tea for her. "It is peach."

"Thank you." She drank it swloly and Ryoma realized all her movements were very polite and graceful. She was really just like a princess. "It is a pity, right?"

"What is it?" he finished eating his food.

"We only have one more week of summer vacation." The scarlet eyes were a little sad. "I wanted to do more things together."

"Well, there are two more places I planned for us to go."

"Really? What is it?!" she asked, excited.

"Kiyose sunflower festival. We can go by bus." He picked his cellphone and showed her some pictures. "I figured you would like that."

"That is so beautiful!" she smiled widely as seeing the photographs of the huge flowers. "I really want to go!"

"The second thing..." he was a little shy. "I... I wanted us to go to the beach together."

"The beach?!"

"Yes. Is it okay?"

"Why wouldn't be?! I would really like to go there with you!"

"Well, we would need to spend the whole day out, so… I don't know if your brother would accept it."

"I can't see a problem with that." She got closer. "I will talk to him as soon as I arrive home."

"Okay." He showed her a small smile, before touching her face. "Ryuzaki-san?"

"Yes?" the scarlet eyes investigated the golden ones.

"Can I kiss you?" her smiles were so beautiful, he thought.

"You don't need to ask, Ryoma-kun."

That third kiss was deep and long. Without thinking, Echizen touched her waist, bringing her even closer. Her lips were so warm and soft. Sakuno ended the remaining space between them. She was between his legs and he swallowed hard feeling her breasts on his chest, stopping the kiss. He looked away, feeling thousands of butterflies on his stomach.

"What is wrong, Ryoma-kun?"

"Nothing." He lied, not being able to look at her. Touching his hand, she put it over her chest and he was extremely surprised. Sakuno looked at him, gently.

"Can you feel it? My heart always pounds like crazy when we kiss."

He felt a deep thug on his heartstrings and kissed her again. This time it was an open-mouth, intimate kiss. The boy wished to convey those feelings of first love he was not able to say and all the sensation of longing from those days he was apart from his perfect and sweet girl.

His body was acting on his own. Sakuno was so giving; she was never afraid or doubted him. But, she was the one who separated their locked lips when Ryoma touched a part of her tight uncovered by her skirt.

She looked at him in a mix or surprise and curiosity and he thought his head would explode as realizing what his teenage blood had made him do.

"I am sorry!" he distanced himself from her, but Sakuno only giggled.

The teenager touched her boyfriend t-shirt, bringing him a little closer again.

"Ryoma-kun, do you wish to have sex with me?"

"What?!" he was horrified and she got a little disappointed.

"You don't want to?" her hand let go of him.

"That is not it! Why are you talking about that, anyway?!"

"I read on a manga." Her response was terribly calm for such subject.

"What kind of manga are you reading?!"

"Hmmm." She looked up, a finger on her chin. "I guess it was called the smut type?"

"You are not supposed to read those!"

"Why not? It's normal, right? For people to like each other to have sex."

He had no oxygen or arguments in his poor brain for a moment. How things escalated so fast? They were talking about sunflowers and the beach!

"I like you. I like you even more than before. I really don't mind when you kiss me or touch me in any way."

"Ryuzaki-san…"

Sakuno touched his hand and she noticed his skin was trembling. "You were my first friend and my first kiss. I want to share many other first times with you as well."

"But…" he lowered his face, the dark bangs over his eyes. "We cannot just do it in a whim. It is a very important thing. We have to be responsible about precaution and other things." The golden eyes finally looked at her again. "If it really happens, I want to take good care of your body. I don't want you to regret it."

Sakuno smiled and leaned on his chest. He was so terribly adorable. She could hear his crazy heartbeats.

"Thank you so much, Ryoma-kun. For treasuring me."

"Hm." He hugged her, his chin on top of her head. "We don't need to rush on anything."

"Okay."

########

Alexei was on his knees in the arena, his whole body covered in new bruises and cuts. His left shoulder was dislocated. It was the last training night with Kasumi. This time they were both using swords. The boy only had to make a small cut on his master to be granted access to the Aomori's missions.

The Takagi boy could feel the cold sweat all over his body. He was incredibly painful. His katana fell by his side and he held the dislocated shoulder in place.

Kasumi looked at him, trying so hard not to scream. Coming close, she crouched down in front of him and touched his face, examinating the dark eyes that were already glistering with tears of pain.

"You are short tempered, Alexei. It is a really dangerous feature to someone in our kind of job. You cannot let anger take the best of you; otherwise you will get killed easily. But, you are also terribly proud, resistant and stubborn. Remember to not take anything personally and always aim to return home, no matter what."

"Sensei…" she touched his injured shoulder and put it back in place in a sudden move, making the boy scream. There was a very small cut on her abdomen and the violet eyes were finally gentle. She smiled proudly at the boy.

"Welcome to the Aomori group, Takagi Alexei."


	19. Chapter 19

" _Nii-sama_!" Sakuno called for him as soon as she arrived home, removing her shoes on the entrance hall. She crossed the hallways in a hurry and found him on the outside porch, reading the newspaper. Syuusuke was also there, drinking tea with him.

"Oh, Sakuno. Welcome home."

"Did you buy the new dress, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji smiled as seeing her.

"Yes! Ryoma-kun helped me choose it." She gave the bag from the store to Syuusuke and he pulled the green dress out. "It is beautiful! Your boyfriend has good taste." He showed it to Tezuka. "Don't you think, Kunimitsu?"

"It is a nice dress." He was a little bothered by knowing the boy was with her.

" _Nii-sama_ , Ryoma-kun asked me to go spend the day with him on the beach." she sat by his side, the scarlet eyes were big and happy. "Can I go?"

"Of course not." He responded with a sour face.

"Why not?!" his sister was disappointed.

"Yes, why not, Kunimitsu?" Syuusuke looked at him, amused.

"It is not proper to a young lady to spend so much time alone with some boy."

"Ryoma-kun isn't some boy, he is my boyfriend!"

"Exactly." He tried to dismiss the conversation putting the newspaper in front of his face, but Fuji bended it, looking at him with a smile.

"Why don't we all go together? The more the merrier. Your parents still have the beach house, right? On Hayama-Isshiki. It is only one hour and a half driving. We could spend the day there."

"Great idea, Syuusuke-san!' she smiled widely to her bother. "Can we?!"

"Well…"

"Please, _Nii-sama_!"

"Okay, fine." He gave up. His little sister was too cute for him to deny her anything.

"Thank you!" Sakuno hugged him very tight for a moment, before skipping happily to her room.

"I thought you were on my side." He narrowed his eyes to Syuusuke, annoyed.

"You're being silly." He sat on Kunimitsu's back, starting to massage his shoulders. "We have a teenage girl that asks permission to go out with her boyfriend. Do you know how incredibly rare this kind of behavior is? If you keep denying her things, she will start not telling you stuff and would just go out on her own, without talking to us first."

"But!"

"How many times did you tell your mother we would be in the room upstairs studying, but actually we were doing other things?" he whispered on his ear and Kunimitsu got all tense. "You used to lie to Ayana-san with a straight face." He kissed his neck. "Think about the bright side, it's been like forever since we last go to the beach. We can take this time to relax and be alone while the children play at the sea."

#######

"Wow!" Sakuno showed a big smile as they arrived at the sunflower festival. She ran inside the narrow path between the plants, looking up, amazed. "They are huge!"

"Hm." Ryoma had a small smile on his face as seeing her so happy. The girl started to take pictures with her phone.

" _Kaa-sama_ will love this!"

The teenager looked at his girlfriend, while she was exploring the place. Since it was a weekday, it was not crowded.

It was a beautiful morning and the sky was so blue, the sunlight shining over the yellow flowers, making them even brighter.

Echizen picked up his phone and took a photo of his girlfriend looking at a very tall sunflower with a sweet smile on her face. He wanted to keep that to himself.

After a brief moment, she disappeared inside the plantation.

"Ryuzaki-san?" Ryoma called her out.

"Ryoma-kun, come here!" she called him from between the sunflowers.

"Where are you?" Ryoma entered the dirt path, looking for his girlfriend. There were hundreds of sunflowers together, like a maze.

"Ryuzaki-san?" he looked around, with no answer. "Ryuzaki-san?!"

The boy started to run, already worried. At one point, he was already pushing the tall stems away.

"Sakuno!" he screamed on the top of his lungs.

"Ah!" she appeared from the middle of the plants, startling him. "You called me by my name!"

"Do not disappear like that!" He said, concerned.

"I am sorry, but…" she held his hand. "Can I call you by your name, too?"

"Hm." He responded, a little shy.

"Thank you, Ryoma!" his girlfriend hugged him tight. He showed a discreet smile, before she stand on her tiptoes, kissing him gently in the middle of the sunflowers that swayed with the wind.

After a while taking more pictures of the sunflowers, Sakuno asked him if he was hungry already. She had prepared some lunch and brought it on her backpack. They sat under a big tree, enjoying its shade.

Sakuno picked up the obento and showed the food to him.

"It's been a while since we last had lunch together." There were small hamburguer steaks with teriyaki sauce, seasoned rice and steamed vegetables. He picked up an hamburguer with the hashis and ate it. He didn't notice his girlfriend was looking at him, very anxious and excited.

"This is very good. Did Fuji-san change the seasoning?"

"I was the one who cooked today!" she pouted. "Can't you tell?"

"Ah, really?"

"I remembered when you told me hamburgers were your favorite, so I prepared them." Ryoma noticed she was a little disappointed and averted her eyes. But, she looked extremely surprised when Echizen kissed her cheek and looked at her gently.

"I am sorry. It is the first time I tasted your food. But, it is much better than Fuji-san's. It is my favorite already. Would you do it for me again, Sakuno? Please."

"Yes!" she responded, happily.

##########

Alexei entered Hisato's office after knocking and receiving permission. It was day yet. The Aomori head was smoking, sitting on his desk. A couple of days had passed already and he was not feeling sore on his arm anymore.

"Here." He pointed a dark blue uniform to the kid and an envelope over it on his table. "In this paper are your first missions for the next days."

"Thank you, sir." He made a respectful reverence. "Is there anything I need to know?"

"Not really. You are a bodyguard. You kill anyone that threatens our client. It is a very simple job." Hisato released some smoke from his noise. "Just try to not get killed or badly injured. I don't want to deal with your father."

"I will not, Aomori-sama. You have my word."

"I made an account for you in our bank. The card for withdraw is inside. You will automatically receive the payment for each mission as soon as you finish them. You may go now. Make sure your father doesn't find out."

"Yes, sir."

The boy turned around, holding his uniform tight. His chance to encounter the Tezuka girl again had finally arrived.

#########

"Did you talk to your brother about us going to the beach?" Ryoma asked, after eating a spoon of dessert. His girlfriend had also prepared vanilla and caramel pudding.

"We are going!"

"Really?" Echizen was very surprised.

"Yes. Just tell me the day you want us to go, so I can tell him. I will meet you at your place so we can go together."

The part of his brain connected with his teen hormones was on. He was going to the beach with his girlfriend. He was going to see his beautiful girlfriend in a bathing suit. They were going to spend the whole day together in a summer day, between the sand and the sea. They were going to spend the whole day together and alone. Ryoma could feel his heart beat fast with a thousand thoughts going wild on his mind.

"It is going to be good to _Nii-sama_ to spend a day on the beach. He has been working a lot lately." Her words completely shattered everything he was already imagining for that day. Ryoma looked at his girlfriend with a terrified expression.

"What…what do you mean?"

" _Nii-sama_ and Syuusuke-san are going with us." She smiled. "Isn't fun?"

Ryoma felt his soul leaving his body and his hopeful heart breaking in tiny little pieces.


	20. Chapter 20

"Good morning, Echizen-kun." Kunimitsu said, outside of his car, as the boy left his house. He was wearing one of his regular kimonos and his arms were inside the sleeves. He had a terribly serious look on his face. Sakuno was by his side and she waved happily as seeing him.

"Good morning." The boy replied, depressed.

"Are you okay?" the girl came close and looked at him, worried.

"Yes. I just had a bad night of sleep." He slept late thinking on how he would survive spending the day with her older brother.

"Maybe we should cancel this, then." He noticed a little smile on the Tezuka heir.

"No way!" Sakuno complained. "But I even bought a new swimsuit with Syuusuke-san. It is really cute!"

"It's not necessary." Ryoma said, seriously. There was no way he was going to allow his beautiful girlfriend to feel disappointed and not showing him her new outfit. "I really appreciate you coming here to take us there, Tezuka-san."

"I see. Let's go, then."

"Hello, Echizen-kun." Syuusuke smiled to him on the driver's seat, as the boy sat on the back seat with Sakuno.

"Good morning, Fuji-san."

"Are you really okay?" Sakuno whispered, touching his hand when she sat by his side.

"Hm." He showed her a small smile. "I am fine."

Ryoma noticed the hard look on Tezuka's face as looking at them from the rearview and he distanced himself from her. The boy was feeling miserable.

Sakuno looked at her boyfriend, feeling a little sad he had avoided her touch. It was a long and silent ride to the both of them.

Syuusuke watched the kids from the mirror and he also felt sorry for them. He would make sure they could have some time for themselves when they arrived.

##########

"Aaaaaah!" Sakuno jumped out of the car as soon as Syuusuke parked and ran to the sand, happily. The Tezuka's beach house was just a few steps away and, like their other places, it was ridiculous huge.

The boy watched her ran to the sea and giggled as her feet was washed by the waves.

"Ryoma-kun, would you stay with Sakuno-chan while I arrange things inside? It's been a while since we last came here, the house is closed for a long time." Fuji smiled at him.

"Ah, okay."

"I will stay here and take a look on them." Kunimitsu said, but Fuji pushed him inside the house.

"Ah, sorry, but I will really need your help."

"Come, Ryoma-kun!" his girlfriend waved at him and he got closer. She was already deeper, with water on her knees.

"Do you know how to swim?" he asked, sitting down on the sand.

"Yes! Sometimes we took some vacations on Okinawa. _Tou-sama_ taught me."

"Hm."

She took out her t-shirt and shorts and trowit it next to him, naturally. His girlfriend was wearing a two piece blue bathing suit. It had some frills on the bottom part. Ryoma's golden eyes were wide in absolute awe. She was much more than cute!

Her smooth skin was glistering under the sunlight. Her breasts, her neck and naked shoulders, the smooth belly, the curves on her waist and hips and those long legs. Since the first moment he met her, Ryoma thought she was a beauty, but seeing new parts of her body just made him sure his girlfriend was absolute perfect. But, his eyes stopped on the small scar on the side of her belly. Before he was able to ask something, she offered her hand to him.

"Come to the water, Ryoma!"

He obeyed, standing up and removing his shirt, before holding her hand. Her long scarlet hair was moving with the wind.

The water was warm and felt great. His girlfriend dived and started swimming around him. He dived as well, watching her smile under the clear water. "She looks like a mermaid." He thought to himself, as her long scarlet hair was moving wildly. Time seemed to stop while they swam together, holding hands inside the absolute blue.

#########

Fuji finished opening all the shoji on the house and he smiled. Looking around, he missed Kunimitsu. Returning to the door, he saw him with narrowed eyes, looking at the beach, trying to see his sister.

"First it was cute, but you are starting to get creepy." He said, standing by his side.

"I didn't say anything to him, like a promise you."

"The real problem is not your words, but your face. I saw you looking at Echizen-kun like you wanted to kill the poor boy. That was not okay." Syuusuke lean on the taller body. "He is the one Sakuno-chan chose to share all this new memories with. You must respect your sister's wishes."

He took a long breath. Kunimitsu hated when Fuji appointed his mistakes and he was right.

"All right, then."

"They seem like they are enjoying themselves." He said, looking the teens returned to the shallow area, playing between the waves. "Would you give me the pleasure of some company, too? We have been busy everyday on this week."

He looked at Syuusuke with gentle eyes, before holding his hand. Fuji pulled him away from the door and close to a kiss. Tezuka's larger hands went inside his light hair.

"Want to go to your old room?" Fuji whispered, caressing his face.

"But what if they come back?" he was worried.

"Sakuno-chan!" Fuji went to the door and shouted. He could be really loud when he wanted to.

"Yeeeeeees?!"

"We are going to do some cleaning, stay there until lunch time, all right?!"

"Okay!" she shouted back and Syuusuke showed Tezuka a sly smil as he returned inside. "We have one hour. Is that enough for you?"

"Yes." He responded, before kissing him again.

########

Sakuno and Ryoma returned to the sand after a while. He picked up a towel from his backpack and put it around her shoulders, as they sat side by side.

"Thank you, Ryoma." She smiled gently at him, before leaning on his shoulder. "I thought you were upset with me."

"Why?" he was really surprised.

"You didn't say anything in all the way here." Her smile had a hint of sadness. "You kept yourself so distant of me in the car too."

He stood quiet for a while, before taking a deep breath.

"If I tell you something, promise you won't laugh at me."

"What is it?" she looked at her boyfriend, concerned.

It took him a long time to talk again, the wet dark bangs over his eyes.

"I am afraid of your brother." He said, quietly.

"What?!" the girl giggled. " _Nii-sama_ is harmless!"

"You promised!" his face was deeply red. She touched his face, kindly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have any idea." Her thumb touched his cheek, slowly. "Next time we come, it will be just the two of us. I am really happy to be here with you, Ryoma." His girlfriend gave him a quick kiss. "Don't worry about _Nii-sama_ , I told you before, people say he has a scary face, but he is very kind-hearted brother. He would never say or do anything against you. Do you believe me?"

"Okay." He touched the scar on her abdomen and it surprised her. "Can I ask what happened here? Did it happen on your job? Does it hurt?"

"It happened a long time ago." She lied. "It doesn't bother me."

"Hm."

"Do you think it is ugly?" he noticed a little worry on the scarlet eyes.

"There is nothing ugly on you." He made her smile and Sakuno kissed him again, this time deeper.

It was an entirely new sensation, her soft and wet body pressed on his naked chest. His blood was boiling as her almost naked breasts were against his skin and he was sure it was not because of the bright sun. Ryoma started to fell constricted on his light trousers and he stopped the kiss, distancing himself from her a little.

"We…we should go back home, right? It is almost lunch time."

"Ah!" she grinned. "I cooked today with Syuusuke-san!"

"Really? What did you cook?" she stood up and offered her hands to him, helping him to stand up.

"It is a surprise!" Ryuzaki looked at her boyfriend with a small smile on her face.

"What is it?"

"You like to eat so much, but your body is very beautiful." Her fingertips touched his lean abdomen and the boy blushed profusely. Sakuno laughed and started to run back to the house, Ryoma chasing after her.


	21. Chapter 21

"Why is so hot?!" Sakuno complained, laying on the table, over her notebook and books. Ryoma and her were on the outside porch of his house, doing their summer homework together. The boy had placed the table there, with the fan that was turned on and he was answering some questions when his girlfriend stopped.

"Do you want some more iced tea?"

"Yes, please!" she sat down and offered her empty glass to him. He poured the dark liquid with some ice rocks. But, instead of drinking it, she tighed her hair up, in a bun and pressed the cold glass on her neck, releasing a deep breath as closing her eyes.

The rational side of his brain was sure she had no intention of doing such a thing, but the teen boy side looked at the gesture as an extremely erotic one. She was wearing a strap blouse and her shoulders were showing. He accompanied the path a single water drop slid on her skin and disappeared between her breasts.

Since they went to the beach he was even more aware of his girlfriend's body and actions. Ryoma felt extremely ashamed of himself. He was the one who said they should take things slow, he still wanted to be respectful towards her, but it was so damn difficult being 17 with such a beautiful girl so close. He averted his eyes and called himself a pervert, returning to his math questions.

"I can't believe is already the last weekend of vacations." She said, looking back at the books. "Does it always go by that fast?"

"When we are enjoying ourselves, it does." His response made her giggle.

"Are your parents coming back soon?"

"I don't think so. They are probably going to come back only in September."

Ryuzaki looked at him and stood up, sitting by his side. He was surprised as she cupped his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you really okay spending so much time by yourself?"

"I am." The golden eyes were gentle. "Don't worry about me."

"Of course I worry. Specially now, if I am accepted on the kendo club, I will have less time to spend with you."

"You will be accepted. I am sure. And I am going to watch your practices, so I can walk you home."

"You are such a good boyfriend."

"I have a good girlfriend too." He showed a small smile.

"Ryoma, how many girlfriends you had before me?"

"None." He said, naturally.

"Really?! But… you are so handsome, how come?!"

"I hardly ever talk to people on school. Before you arrived, I always ate by myself. I received some letters on my locker a couple of times, but the girls were so shallow and annoying, I just didn't want to do it." He touched her face and his fingers were very gently. "Everything I know about being with someone, I am learning with you. You are the owner of a lot of my first times too."

Sakuno kissed him deeply. Ryoma tried to interrupt the kiss, but his girlfriend pushed him down, the upper part of her body was on top of his. He had already forgotten how strong she was. But, the kiss was very gentle, even being so assertive. When their mouths finally separated, Sakuno laid her head on his chest, her face resting on his jumping heart.

"Sa…Sakuno?"

Her hand touched his cheek and she whispered.

"Ryoma, let me hold you for a little while like this." The girl closed her eyes, she wanted to memorize the sound of his heart. "Please."

He didn't understand, but he gave in on her request. His hand caressed her soft hair and he also closed his eyes. Although it was an extremely hot day, Ryoma didn't mind about having his girlfriend close, while the cicadas continued to sing.

#############

Sakuno crossed the hallways of the Tezuka mansion in hard and hurry steps as soon as her mother gave her authorization. The way to Syuusuke's room never seemed longer.

She remembered being at home with her brother when the telephone started to ring early on that Sunday morning. She stood up by her door and watched Kunimitsu leaving his room, caressing her hair on his way and telling her to go back to sleep before picking up the call. His sleepy expression disappeared completely, being replaced by absolute shock as Kuniharu informed him that Syuusuke was hurt.

They changed clothes and packed quickly, taking the first schedule on the bullet train to Kyoto. Ayana hugged her as she arrived and Kunimitsu was straight to Syuusuke's side as the doctor was working on him. Two hours had passed slowly. Her father was locked inside his office, receiving many phone calls from different people.

Her red eyes were filled with concerned when she slammed the shoji of Syuusuke's room opened and her heart stopped inside her chest as seeing the young man.

"Hello, Sakuno-chan." He smiled at her, sitting on his futon. There were bandages on his arms and a big one over his right eye, covered with a part of his light bangs.

"Syuusuke-san!" the teenager ran to kneel by his side. "What happened to you?!"

"I got into an accident, it was not serious." His smile was still on, even in such poor shape.

"He lost his sight." Her brother's deep voice called her attention.

"What?!" her eyes filled with tears.

"Please, Sakuno-chan, do not look at me like that. I am fine. It is not even hurting so much."

"You are not fine. Stop saying that. It is not time for jokes." Her brother's voice was deeper and more serious than ever. He was sitting by her side, his head down and his dark hair over his eyes. His firsts were closed tightly and the girl was sure he was extremely shaken as seeing Syuusuke on that state. Fuji looked down and took a deep breath, before starting to talk.

"I had a mission last night. Everything seemed fine, the target is an opium distributor that reaches all Japan. His drug is more potent than anyone ever seen on the market. The police has been after him for many years, but he is sneaky and in constant move. One of the families his drug destroyed hired us. But, there was someone from the Aomori was with him. He was fast and precise, I tried my best but I was able to just scratch his stomach with my blades. I tried to continue fighting after my eye was hurt, but I could not see properly with all the blood. I would be dead if the cleaning team did not interfere. He was about to cut my neck wide open." He put his hand on his neck. "I had the impression he was not just doing his job, but also was angry at me."

"So, what is going to happen now? It was a paying mission, right? We still need to execute it."

"Well, without you and me in this state, there is no one who could complete this job against that person for now. And, the longer we wait, the longer the opium guy is free to move to hide in other places again."

"I am going." Kunimitsu said, seriously. "I will end the mission for you."

"What are you talking about, _Nii-sama_?! You cannot, not with your arm!"

"It would be a quick suicidal mission." His remain blue eye was gelid over the young man.

"I will go." Sakuno said, seriously and both men looked at her surprised. "I will find him and finish the job."

"You cannot, Sakuno." Her brother said, seriously. "You have a new term starting at school tomorrow and you are retired already. There is no way _Chichiue_ will allow this."

"It is not like he has any other choice." The scarlet eyes were full of determination. "We never let a job undo. Someone so dangerous and with such deadly bodyguard, it needs to be eliminated soon. It can put all of us in risk. If _Tou-sama_ gives me a document saying we are having a family emergency, I can take it to school tomorrow and return here after it. It is going to be okay."

There was a long silence, before Tezuka touched his sister's hand, making her look at him.

"Very well, then."

"Thank you, Sakuno-chan." Syuusuke looked at her gently.

"I will talk to _Chichue_."

"Yes." Fuji smiled at her before she left the chambers. "Even though you are really not related, your seriousness really shows on her sometimes."

His attempt of joking with the situation died on the heavy atmosphere surrounding them. Taking a deep breath, he smiled at himself, looking down to the bandages on his forearm.

"You cannot sulk like this, Kunimitsu. Many years ago, you said death was our occupational hazard, didn't you? I am okay with what happened. Since you arrive you look at me so horribly. I understand my state is unsightly to you, so, you do not have to fell force to be around me now."

"What are you talking about, _baka_?!" it was the first time in all those years they knew each other Fuji listened to Tezuka saying such words and him raising his voice. "Do you really think I am worried about such small thing?!" the dark eyes were filled with sorrow. "Do you have any idea of how terrified I was until I was able to see you? I thought you were dead. Not only I made a mistake and became useless, I was not able to help you when you needed me the most. I was supposed to be by your side and protect you!"

Tezuka's eyes were wide in surprise as Fuji's arms were around his taller body and his forehead was on his chest. Syuusuke noticed his body trembling and the loud and hurt heartbeats.

Gently, Syuusuke raised his head to look at him.

"What happened to me it was not your fault. Even being unable to join us on missions you were always taking care of each one of us."

"Syuusuke…"

"Even if I had lost my sight completely, I would be still satisfied to be able to remain by your side. I can already recognize your smell and the warmth of your body, even in the darkness." He smiled at him and Tezuka's embraced him tightly, his words completely lost.

"Kunimitsu?" his voice was as sweet as calling his name.

"Yes?"

"You are hurting me."

"I am sorry!" the shorter man giggled at his preoccupied face as he released him.

"It is okay." Syuusuke's hand pulled him close to a gentle kiss.

#######

Ryoma jumped from his bed as soon as he finally received a message from Sakuno. He had sent her texts all day. The boy founded strange his girlfriend missed classes and didn't say anything. He crossed his house in hurry steps and opened the door in a quick movement.

"Sakuno! What happened? Are you all right?"

She was looking down, the dark bangs over her eyes.

"We need to talk, Ryoma." She responded, quietly. The boy touched her hand and investigated her face.

"Tell me what happened. Why did you miss school?" he turned around, trying to bring her in. "Let's go inside, we can talk better in there."

She didn't move and he felt her hand slipped on his fingers. He turned around, surprised.

"Sakuno?"

The night wind blew and moved her long red hair. The scarlet eyes finally rose to meet his, glistering seriously under the moonlight. Ryoma didn't recognize the serious expression in front of him.

"Ryoma, I want to break up."


	22. Chapter 22

Alexei arrived home and went straight to take a shower after his mission. He closed his eyes, as the warm water reached his face, making his tight muscles relax. He could feel the adrenaline rushing on his veins.

The teenager touched the cut Fuji had made on his stomach and it hurt a little when the water touched it. He picked up the soap and washed it. He was going to put some bandages on that later.

His first mission was a success! Not only he was able to protect his client, he was also able to hurt one of the members of the Tezuka elimination group!

He was so mad when realizing the person was not the girl he was waiting so anxiously for. The boy was not able to stop his katana, attacking the guy furiously. He opened his eyes, looking down, water running on his hair. He remembered the way the blood was dripping from the Tezuka's member's face and he smiled, satisfied. The boy had to admit his opponent was skillful and powerful. He only stopped and lost strength when Alexei hurt his eye. The sight of the blood dripping from the mask of the Tezuka's member made him smile.

"What kind of face Oyaji would do if he saw me tonight?"

He turned off the shower and picked up a towel, starting to dry himself.

Alexei stood in front of the on the mirror and touched his wound. Kasumi was wrong. His hot blood was his main weapon, his guarantee of keeping himself live and returning home.

"I want to see that girl again." He told himself, looking at his own reflection.

#########

Syuusuke looked at the door when Kunimitsu entered his room again.

"It is time for your medicine." He had a glass of water in one hand and some pills in the other.

"Thank you." Syuusuke picked up the medicine and took the pills, drinking slowly after it. "Where is Sakuno-chan?"

" _Chichiue_ is driving her to the train station now." He responded, sitting next to his futon. "She is returning to Tokyo so she can go to school and give them a warning about her absence. She will return tomorrow morning."

"So he agreed." He lowered his head.

"Yes. But, he was not pleased at all. I am sure he would take her place if he could."

"I am sure he would. How's Ayana-san?"

"She is upset with _Chichiue_. He had promised the challenge towards the Takagi boy was going to be the last time Sakuno would work. She had locked herself on their bedroom. Sakuno and I also tried to talk to her, but _Chichiue_ said he is the one who has to deal it, so…"

"I am so sorry. I will apologize to Ayana-san." His voice was filled with grief. "It is my fault. If I hadn't been so useless, I…"

"Stop." Kunimitsu hand covered his. "Even being a yakuza's wife, no mother would get use to see her child at risk. _Hahaue_ holds no grunge towards you, I am sure of it."

Kunimitsu thumb caressed the part of his face that was not covered by bandages,; the dark eyes looked at him gently.

"How is your eye? Does it still hurt?"

"Just a little." He smiled. "I wonder how is going to be after it heals. Do you think I will have a badass look?"

"Probably." Tezuka kissed his cheek with a small smile.

########

"What…what are you saying?" Ryoma stood in front of her. "Break up? Why? Did I do something wrong?" the sound of his sad voice made her heart hurt. "Did I make you angry or…?"

"Not at all! You did nothing wrong, Ryoma. It is not about you."

"How it is not about me if you breaking up with me out of the blue?"

"I…" she averted her eyes, feeling the tears building up on them.

"Is this about your brother? Or your father? Did they say something about me?"

"No." Sakuno held herself. Ryoma got close and touched her shoulders, investigating her expression seriously.

"Is this about your work? Did something happen?"

She averted her eyes.

"Sakuno, tell me." His voice was very serious but heavy with concerned. "Please."

The girl grabbed his shirt and started to cry. Ryoma hugged his girlfriend, feeling her entire body tremble. Sakuno was finally letting all the sadness over what happened to Syuusuke to ran freely on her face.

########

It took her a while to calm down. Echizen invited her inside and they were sitting on the living room. Her face was red and her eyes puffy. He sat in front of her, returning from the kitchen with a glass of water.

"Here."

"Thank you." She sniffled before drinking it slowly.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." Putting the glass on the low table near, she continued to hold a deeply sad expression while her head was down.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she moved her head negatively. "Why not?"

"I don't want you to hate me."

"I won't hate you." she took a deep breath before start speaking.

"Syuusuke-san got hurt. He lost his sight of one of his eyes and he was almost killed." A new tear fell on her hands and Ryoma noticed they were trembling.

"What?!"

"There is a real dangerous person out there and I need to handle it. I am the only one who can do it."

"You… are going back?"

"It is not because I want to! I don't want to lie to you, I also don't want you to hate me, since I promise I would never hurt anyone while we were dating, but…!"

"I understand." His voice was very gentle. The girl looked at him, the scarlet eyes wide in surprise.

"You do?"

"Of course. I know how much Fuji-san is important to you."

"I am sorry." She dried the tears from her face with her hands. "I really like you, Ryoma. I am really happy for everything we shared, so…"

"Why are you talking about it in the past?"

"Eh?"

"We are still dating." The golden eyes were serious. "I am not breaking up with you."

"What?! But you said!"

"I know what I said!" he looked away. "But, beating people up because of trivial things and helping your family are very different things."

"Ryoma…"

"This kind of life you have, it is not your fault. You can't control it." he looked at her again and touched her face. "The same way I cannot control how much I like you right now. So, breaking up is not an option. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you be alone in such a time?"

Sakuno held him very, very tight, her forehead on his chest. Ryoma hugged her back, his chin on top of her head. It took her a while to be able to look at him again, without crying anymore and touching his handsome face with both hands.

"Is that really okay? You won't regret it?"

"Yes. But, I don't want to know about the details. Please, spare me."

She giggled and gave him a small kiss.

"Sakuno."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for not lying to me." The trustworthy way he looked at her made her heart ache and she kissed him again. This time her hands entered his dark hair and her body was pressed on his taller frame. Sakuno felt his skin getting hotter and his hands moved, grabbing her waist possessively.

It took them a while to stop kissing. Ryoma's breathing was low and deep and the golden eyes did not leave the scarlet ones.

"Ryoma?"

"Hm?" he responded, quietly, after oxygenating his brain.

"I need to return to Kyoto in the morning, I don't know how long I am going to be there." Sakuno placed his hand on her face and closed her eyes. "Can I spend the night with you?"

His chest and another part of his anatomy felt constricted. He had a terrible feeling of longing as holding his beautiful girlfriend close. Sakuno was about to risk herself and that was the only thing she was asking from him. But, even thought there was no hesitance in her semblance, he needed to ask.

"Are you sure?"

"I am." Sakuno kissed him one more time, give the boy all the certainty he needed.


	23. Chapter 23

Ryoma took a deep breath before entering his home again. He had gone to the nearest pharmacy. He stood a long time in front of the condoms shelves, feeling like everybody was staring at him. His girlfriend had offered to accompany him, but there was no way he was able to do it with her by his side. Only the thought of Sakuno waiting at his home was already nerve wrecking enough. Why there were so many types of that thing anyway?! The boy wished he had time to research better. And why so many on the same box?! Sakuno would definitely think he was a pervert!

He could feel the loud heartbeats on his brain. They were going to have sex. They were really going to have sex! The teenager swallowed hard before entering his room, his entire face in a deep shade of red.

"Sakuno, I…" he stopped as seeing her sleeping on his futon. She said she would take a shower since she was wearing her clothes for the whole day. He gave her a shirt of one of his pajamas while her clothes were washing and drying. Ryoma put the little box on his hand over his desk. The boy laid carefully by her side. She seemed so tired. He could only imagine how the whole situation was stressful to her.

He touched a strand of her hair and removed from her cheek. "She is so beautiful." The thought crossed his mind for the millionth time. Coming a little closer, he could sense the perfume of her skin. Echizen smiled to himself. Even being extremely anxious about her proposition, he was also happy as watching her sleep so peacefully by his side on that night.

Ryoma pulled the covers over them both and held her hand, before closing his eyes.

#########

Echizen woke up with the smell of food reaching his room. He sat down and rubbed his face. It was morning already. He stood up, still sleepy and reached the kitchen. Sakuno was on the oven, cooking some scramble eggs. He was still wearing his shirt that was showing her thighs completely. The boy averted his eyes when she looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning, Ryoma."

"Good…good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Hm."

"I am finishing breakfast, why don't you go take a shower? So you won't be late to school."

"Okay."

When he returned to the kitchen, he was already bathe and wearing Seigaku's uniform without the upper vest, just wearing the white inner shirt. She was finishing to set the table. There was some rice, scramble eggs and grilled fish.

"I am sorry I couldn't do much." She said, as sitting down. He sat across from her.

"It's okay." He picked up the little bowl of rice and started eating. "You shouldn't even worry about it."

"Of course I should." She replied, sadly. "Since I am not going to school, you aren't having lunch properly, right?"

"I miss you more than I miss food. Having lunch without you is weird."

The girl ate some of the fish with a small smile while her boyfriend continued to eat.

"I am sorry I fell asleep yesterday. I didn't even see when you returned home. I saw the box on your room. You must have been frustrated, right?"

"What are you saying?" he looked at her seriously. "I am not dating you for sex."

"You didn't want to do it, then?" she asked, worried.

"Of course I did!" he got really embarrassed. "But, you were tired and you were crying before, so, of course it would be better for you to sleep and rest properly. I really liked sleeping by your side too, so, it is not a problem at all, even though I really wanted to do it, so..." His words came out fast and nervously. He buried his face on his hand. "Aaaah! I am not making any sense!"

Sakuno got close to him and touched his hand, removing it from his face. He was blusing deeply. Her fingers put his dark hair behind, to better look at his golden eyes, before she kissed her boyfriend. At first it was a gentle kiss, but soon Sakuno was demanding his mouth and pushing his taller body to the floor. A suddent need struck her heart entirely. She really wanted to create a new memory with him. It was not a whim.

"Sakuno, we can't." he whispered when she finally released his mouth. "You… you have to go back to Kyoto this morning, right?"

There was a different glare on the scarlet eyes. She straddled him and picked her cell phone that was close by and called to her brother on the speakerphone. The mere sound of his voice made Ryoma's spine shook entirely.

"Yes, Sakuno?"

" _Nii-sama_ , good morning." How could she sound so normal?! "I'm going to arrive only after lunch time. Is it okay?"

"Of course. Do not worry about it. I will inform _Chichiue_ and _Hahaue_. Is everything okay with you?"

"I am fine, _Nii-sama_. See you soon."

"Have a safe trip." He said, before she turned off the phone.

The way she dealt with her brother was incredibly sexy and Ryoma sat down, his arms around her body, kissing her passionately. His hands grabbed her hips bringing her even closer to his groin and he kissed her slender neck. Her hands ran inside his dark hair and she moaned as he nibbled the sensitive skin. Ryoma thought he would die with such sweet and unprecedented sound.

It didn't take long for him to be completely alert inside those uncomfortable school pants. Their bodies were glued together in the midst of that new kind of serious and sensuous kiss. His hands were under her shirt, on her bare waist and he was more than attentive to the fact her underwear and his uniform pants were the only things between the lower half of their bodies. There was no space for feeling doubtful anymore. Sakuno wanted him and the boy wanted her as well.

"Let's go to the bedroom." She whispered, looking at him with drunken scarlet eyes, filled with passion.

Ryoma didn't know how exactly he was able to stand up and cross the few steps to his room. He couldn't feel his legs properly. Sakuno never stopped kissing him. His school shirt was left in the middle of the hallway and her warm hands were on his firm chest before they reached his narrow futon. Ryoma stopped for a moment, looking at her. His beautiful girlfriend was once again on his bed.

Her long red hair was spread on the white fabric. There was no hesitation in the scarlet eyes. He could feel his entire body tremble and he wondered how he would be able to undo the buttons on that shirt she was wearing, but, before he could try, Sakuno only removed it pulling out from her head, in a quick and fluid movement and Ryoma thought his girlfriend was amazing. Her red hair was over her breasts. She looked like a godness under the broad daylight. Her legs seemed so long and smooth and her breasts were going up and down in a slow and anxious motion. He felt the air stuck on his troath as looking at her perfect body.

"Ryoma, touch me. Please. " Her voice was so sweet, he felt painful inside his trousers.

He kissed her again, gently. Echizen wanted to take his time. His mouth descended on her neck and collarbones. He hesitated a moment before touching her breast. It was so soft and warm.

After their initial conversation over sex, he also started to do some research. Ryoma wanted to please his girlfriend and not be totally clueless about it so he used the internet. First he freaked out with thousands of horrific things that popped up on his computer screen, but when he calmed down and was able to select things, he learned about a thing or two.

He kissed her breasts and he could feel her back arching. She moaned again. Ryoma was already addicted to that sound and he continued to do it until she closed her hands tightly and bit her lips.

"Sakuno, are you okay?" he asked, gently. Her eyes were closed. She was only able to move her head, affirmatively, giving him permission to continue. His middle finger touched the space between her tights, over the thin cloth of her underwear, while his mouth was still on her chest. Her whole body trembled. After a few strokes he was able to feel the moist there. He remembered from his researches that it was a good sign. Did she have any idea of how her reactions were making him tight on those pants? He kissed her flat belly and the scar there and Sakuno felt a thug on her insides. His hesitant fingers touched the sides of her underwear and he looked at her in a mix of desire and shyness. "Can I?"

His girlfriend showed him a small smile and lifted her hips a little, helping him out. Ryoma could feel his heart turn inside his chest with the way she looked at him. All the things he had research had vanish from his boiling brain as finally seeing her complete naked and perfect form.

Sakuno stretched her arm and touched his flushed face. Her fingertips caressed his neck and smooth chest. His skin was so hot and she felt his heart beating like drums. Noticing his hesitation, she touched the button of his school pants and opened, removing it together with his underwear in a movement of her foot. "She is incredible." It echoed on his mind.

His girlfriend looked at his body, all of it, and felt a warm sensation spreading on her.

"Ryoma?" her sweet voice made him aware of the moment and he picked up the box of condoms. He was able to remove one of them from the box, but, his fingers were not helping. Sakuno noticed he was starting to get frustrated on opening the damn thing and she sat down, touching his hands with her own.

"Ryoma, you are trembling." She said, gently.

"Of course I am! I've never done it before!" he blurted out.

"Hey." Touching his chin, she made him look at her. "Calm down, its only me." She kissed his lips softly. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry." He averted his eyes. How could he fail in such crucial moment in front of her? That was so uncool!

"There is nothing to apologize." Sakuno whispered on his ear. "Let me help you."

His girlfriend kissed him while dressing his erection with the condom and he thought he would explode on her hands with that gentle movement.

She laid down again and his hands were still trembling when he touched her separate knees. He looked so tense and worried, it made her heart ache.

Ryoma thought he would die with that hot and constricted feeling of finally being inside of her. He opened his mouth, breathed heavily and his eyes were closed for a moment. He was unable to move or do anything besides breathing. The golden eyes opened, surprised, as Sakuno touched his face with both hands. Two big and serious tears were rolling down her eyes.

"Sakuno!" he panicked. Was he hurting her? Did she regret it already? He tried to distance his body, but the girl's hips rose to meet his and he felt weak.

"I am okay." She smiled. "It is not hurting, it is just… I am so happy, Ryoma." Her fingers gently brushed his wet bangs. "I never thought I was going to be allowed to like someone, to experience this." A last tear ran down her cheek. "Thank you so much, for accepting me."

Ah, he loved her. In the midst of so many milestones they were sharing, Ryoma was sure he loved her. But, he was not going to be able to say at the moment. He was not able to do anything but focus on that incredible feeling of being constricted by her when he started to move. He could feel his soul melting when he kissed her. All those new feelings and sensations together were too much! His heart, his brain, his whole body didn't belong to himself anymore. There was only Sakuno, her heat and her sweet voice filling his ears while the boy was surrendering himself to her even more.

#########

His whole self felt entirely new, Ryoma thought, as looking up to the ceiling. The blanket was over the lower half of his body. Sakuno entered his room after taking a shower, already wearing her clean clothes. Her red hair was tight on a ponytail and she smiled to him.

"It is time for me to leave."

"Hm." He wanted to ask her to stay and not go risk herself. He wanted to hold her tight and protect her, but he knew he couldn't. He was just a regular, powerless person. Ryoma sat down when Sakuno kneeled in front of him and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I will send you a message when I arrive at Kyoto."

"Okay." She was about to stand up when Ryoma held her hand, making her look at him. "Sakuno, please, be careful." The golden eyes were serious and filled with concern.

She kissed him again, this time, longer and deeper. When she stopped, her forehead was against his.

"I will. Don't worry." They exchanged a tight hug for a moment. "Bye, Ryoma."

"Bye." It was everything he was able to say, feeling incredible useless, before she left his room.


	24. Chapter 24

Alexei stood seriously next to the door of his client's office. The old fat man was heaving a meeting with new associates. The boy felt a little sleepy. It was the first day of school and his father woke him up early.

He watched silently while they exchanged suitcases of money. The younger unknown men were buying bigger quantities of opium to distribute.

Suddenly, the window broke from outside, espalhando glass shards all over the room. A feminine figure with the black uniform was standing in front of his client, two automatic pistols on her hands. Before Alexei could held his sword and the men could fire from their own pistols, Sakuno killed all of them with precise shots, their bodies falling to the ground with one bullet on their heads each.

"You bitch!" Alexei charged towards her with his katana, but Sakuno just pointed her guns to him, making him stop.

"I am done here." She said with a muffled voice from her mask. "There is no need for us to shed our blood."

"Why are you always on my way?!" he removed his mask and looked at her angrily. She was surprised for a moment.

"What are you doing here, Takagi-kun? You are working for the Aomori group now? Why?"

"I wanted to find you! After you humiliated me like that! You put the blood and the organs on my bedroom, didn't you?!"

"I have no idea of what you are saying. And, it was a match, it is not my fault you didn't know how to take a defeat." She held the pistols tight. "We were even so kind at you, even after you acted so disgracefully towards me and our group. You even tried to kill my partner. Didn't Aomori-san tell you the rules between the yakuza? Killing each other over clients is forbidden."

"I was just doing my job!" he laughed. "It's not my fault that guy was weak." His smile died as Sakuno shot right next to his head, the bullet hurting his cheek. He could feel the blood running down on his skin. His dark eyes were wide in absolute shock.

"We have codes to obey. We do not kill our kin over other people. You are completely stripped of honor."

Sakuno put her guns on the holsters on each one of her tights, passing by the boy.

"I hope this ends here. Your father seems to care about you. Go back home, Takagi-kun. This is not your place."

Ryuzaki stopped as feeling the pressure of his katana's blade on the back of her neck.

"You really think I would let you go away?" he whispered on her ear.

The girl took a long, deep breath, her patience vanished completely. Sakuno's elbow reached his face, breaking his nose. She turned around and kicked him on his stomach. While he was still out of air, the girl started to punch and kick his face and chest multiple times. She was terribly angry. If it was not for that stupid kid, Syuusuke-san would not be hurt, her parents wouldn't be worried and she was able to be with Ryoma, enjoying more of her regular, normal life.

She beat him with all the rage she had held inside since the day the boy hurt her and the frustration of having her peaceful life interrupted because of him. Her hand grabbed his neck and pushed him to the desk of his dead client, smashing it completely. Alexei's face was all bruised and with many cuts all over it. Both of his hands were on her arm, but even using all his strength, he was not able to make her move.

"I will never understand why someone would choose this kind of life, since being a yakuza is already so difficult." She said, quietly, while he was still resisting, her fingers tighter around his neck. "Your father worries about you, you have the opportunity of having it easy and yet, here you are, looking for trouble. You are nothing but a spoiled, stupid brat."

"I could kill you right now." She squeezed for a little more, until finally releasing him. Alexei tried to stand up, but he simply couldn't. "But, you are lucky. My father taught me about our code and I learned it properly."

She crouched down by his side.

"If you ever mess with the Tezuka group again, your father will receive your body in tiny pieces inside a box."

He tried to curse her, but his jaw was extremely painful.

"I hope you start behaving like a real yakuza from now on. We are gentlemen, after all."

Sakuno left the room, calmly, leaving Alexei behind.

The boy screamed, enraged, listening to her shot the other men on the rest of the building, incapable of doing anything.

########

Ayato opened the door of his son's room still sleepy. He was wearing just pajama pants.

"Alexei it's time to go to school." He got close to his futon. The boy had his blanket covering him completely. "Hey, Alexei."

His son didn't move and the Takagi head was a little annoyed. He poked the boy with his foot.

"Oy, kid! Wake up already!" pulling the covers, he was shocked as seeing his son's bruises all over his face and chest. He was unable to open one of his eyes, it was completely purple and swollen.

"Okay, okay, I am up." He was able to suppress a scream when he sat down. His back had a bad bruise.

"Alexei! What happened to you?"

"Nothing." He averted his eyes. "I'm fine."

"You look like you were run over by a car! Tell me what happened!"

"I got into a fight yesterday." He was feeling so miserable.

"Why?!"

"Something stupid. But, don't worry, I am going to school." Trying to stand up, his father stopped him.

"There is no way you are going to school looking like this. They are probably going to expel you and call the police." His father took a deep breath before standing up. "I am going to bring our doctor to take a look at you. Stay in bed. Someone will bring you food as well."

" _Oyaji_." The boy looked at him with a sincere expression. "I am sorry."

"It's okay." His father looked so disappointed. "I was dumb thinking you could change your behavior so quickly anyway."

Alexei lowered his head, feeling extremely ashamed and useless. His hate for the Tezuka girl had only increased.

#########

"Good morning, Sakuno-chan." Syuusuke said, as the girl walked in on their meeting room. They were sitting around a short table. Her father and brother were also there. He was still wearing the bandages over his eyes.

"Were you able to rest properly?" Kuniharu asked, as she sat by his side.

"Yes, _Tou-sama_." She smiled at him.

"Sakuno, what about your hands?" her brother asked, worried. She had arrived home with her knuckles in living flash. Her mother had cleaned her wounds and bandaged them.

"They are stinging a little, but it was totally worth it." The girl grinned. "I totally smashed Takagi-kun's face!"

"Takagi-kun?!" Kuniharu was shocked.

"The boy who asked for the duel?!" Kunimitsu was also surprised.

"Yes. He was the one who hurt Syuusuke-san. He said he did it because of me, that he was waiting for an opportunity to meet with me again working for the Aomori group." She looked at Fuji sadly. "I am so sorry, Syuusuke-san. It was my fault you got hurt."

"That boy has even more issues than I thought so." Her brother touched his temple with his fingers. "I knew we shouldn't be so complacent with him, _Chichiue_."

"What is done is done." Kuniharu said, seriously. "I do not regret on acting according to our code. We cannot behave like savages."

" _Tou-sama_ , what about the job? Was our client satisfied with the outcome?"

"Yes. With the information we gathered to him, he was able to go to the police and they are probably going to stop those activities by now." He touched her hair with a proud look. "You worked properly, as always."

"I am glad." She signed, relieved.

"Well, I need to go to the office now." He rose from the table. "You three should stay for at least a couple of days more, so you can rest properly."

"Ah, _Tou-sama_!" the girl stood in front of him. "Actually, I was hoping I could go back to Tokyo tomorrow. The kendo club at my school is going to receive applicants to new members. I really want to try."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Can I? I can go by myself if Syuusuke-san and Nii-sama wish to stay. I am fine by myself and I already miss many classes." Syuusuke noticed she was really hopeful and he smiled to himself.

"It is okay by me, then." Kuniharu looked at her gently.

"Thank you, _Tou-sama_!"

After the meeting ended and Kunimitsu had also left to solve some affairs, Syuusuke found Sakuno on the gardens, sitting under the big cherry tree. She was with her cell phone on her hands and a happy smile on her face.

"Are things good between you and Echizen-kun?" he asked, sitting by her side.

"Yes!" she smiled. "He was the one who told me about the kendo club."

"How are you going to explain to him about your hands?"

"Cooking accident." The girl grinned and Syuusuke giggled.

"Is he going to believe that?"

"Perhaps."

"You saw him the day you were alone in Tokyo, right?" Sakuno's face blushed profusely and she looked at him, worried.

"Please, don't tell _Nii-sama_ or _Tou-sama_."

"I would never do that. You will be an adult soon. It is only normal you spend some alone time together." He touched her hair, caressing it gently. "Just, be careful, okay? Don't do anything you can regret later. Or make your father and your brother want to kill your boyfriend."

"Okay!" she smiled again. "Ah! Can I go to the cemetery visit _Kaa-san later_? I want to put some flowers there. It's been a while."

"Of course. I will tell your brother."

"Thank you!"

########

"I am sorry for not coming sooner _Kaa-san_." She said, gently, placing some yellow flowers she had picked up on the Tezuka mansion. The colors of the sunset that had started were already touching Sayaka's stone with red and orange tones. "So much time happened since last time I was here, on my birthday. I started regular school in Tokyo and I have a boyfriend now. At first, I was mad with _Tou-sama_ and _Nii-sama_ for taking me there, but I understood them." She smiled to herself. "I also want to live a normal life."

Since she was wearing jeans, she sat down in front of the tombstone.

"I wish you could meet Ryoma. He is so handsome and kind." Her heart was warm as thinking about the boy. "I told him about our life and, even so, he accepted me. He treats me so gently my chest is tight every time he is near me or I think about him. Is that what people call love, _Kaa-san_?"

The gentle wind moved her hair.

"I already did so much in such short time. I was able to go to a festival and see some gigant sunflowers. I went to the beach too. I'm really enjoying myself, Kaa-san, but, I also wished you were here so I could share many other things with you."

"Who are you?" the masculine voice made Sakuno stood up, quickly and she turned around. Ayato was in front of her, shocked by the girl's resemblance with Sayaka. He had a bottle of sake on his hand. He went there to talk and drink in her company. "What are you doing here?"

Ryuzaki was too shock to respond. She was afraid the Takagi head would remember her voice. Up to that day, no one of the yakuza had ever seen her face.

"Answer me!" the glass bottle reached the ground when he grabbed the girl's arm, abruptly and it broke in many pieces.

"I am Ryuzaki Sakuno!" she screamed, releasing herself from him. "This is my mother's grave! What are you doing here?!"


	25. Chapter 25

"You are Sayaka's kid?" his dark eyes were wide in surprise. "So you were the one fighting against my son, weren't you?"

"I need to go home. _Tou-sama_ will be worried if I am late." Why was he asking so many questions?! She needed to go away from him. Sakuno went past him with hurry steps, but Ayato stood in front of her.

"Please, can you just give me a minute? I knew your mother! I just wanted to ask you a few questions, is that okay?"

"You knew her?" she asked, quietly. It was the first time she met someone from her mother's past outside the Tezuka family.

"Yes." Ayato smiled gently at her. "It is going to be dark soon. Can we go talk somewhere else? Please."

"If you try anything weird, I will kill you." Sakuno said, seriously, the scarlet eyes narrowed at him but Ayato just looked at her and laughed. It took him a while to be able to respond.

"You are really Sayaka's child!"

#########

They went to a coffee shop near. Ayato ordered some coffee and treated her with hot chocolate. He observed her and noticed how the girl's movements and expressions were similar to her mother's. The Takagi head noticed the bandages on her hands, but he refrained himself from asking.

"It is like I went back on time." He smiled at himself and Sakuno noticed a hint of sadness on his voice. "Aside from your hair, you're Sayaka's spitting image."

"How did you know her?" she asked, after taking a sip from the cup. "Did… did you know about her job?"

"Yes. We met while I was fighting on the Aomori's underground arenas. I fell for her like a brick from the first sight, but it took her a long time for taking me seriously." He grinned.

"You were… _Kaa-san_ 's boyfriend? What happened?"

"I acted stupidly towards one of the Aomori's man and my father sent me to Europe. I have been living there until recently when he passed away and I return to take care of things." His expression was filled with pain. "I lost contact with your mother back then and we never saw each other again. Then, Tezuka-san told me she had passed away."

"She died when I was born." Sakuno said, quietly. "I don't know much, but some complications happened."

"I am very sorry." He said, sincerely. "I also never had the chance to apologize for what my son did to you, either." He lowered his head. "I'm deeply ashamed."

"Don't worry about it. But, your son, there is something wrong with him." Her words made him laugh a little.

"It is my fault. I was always very busy and he stayed with his mother's dad. That guy didn't teach him any discipline. He was rotten spoiled. I brought him from Russia, hoping he would improve his behavior, but just the other day he got into a fight and his face is totally destroyed." Ayato took a deep breath. Sakuno wasn't surprised to know Alexei had lied to his father. But it was not her place to meddle. She took another sip of the chocolate, before he looked at her again. "Why are you on the elimination squad? Did your father obligate you?"

"Not at all. _Tou-sama_ is totally against this, since the beginning. Did you meet Tezuka Kunikazu? He was the one who demand I would be trained."

"Ah, that bastard. I've never liked him. Sayaka hated him too."

"I think he just wanted me to fill my mother's spot." She took a longer sip of the chocolate. "But, I was retired when he passed away."

"Now it all makes sense. On that day, I was imagining how someone so young could be so freaking strong and talented. But, you're Sayaka's kid. Of course you would be as good as her. How old are you, anyway?"

"I am 17." Suddenly, her cell phone started to vibrate on her pocket and she picked it up, looking at the screen. Ryoma was calling her. Ayato noticed the small smile on the girl's face. "I really need to go now."

"Ah, sure. Thank you so much for your time. Sorry I scared you."

"What were you doing there anyway, Takagi-san?"

"I sometimes go there to talk to your mother." He scratched his head, feeling a little embarrassing. "You must think I am creepy, right?"

"Not at all. I also go there to talk to her sometimes." She responded, sincerely. "I can't even imagine losing someone I like, especially when you couldn't do anything about it. It must be hard on you."

He was very surprised with her response. That kid was so mature and kind.

"Thank you for the chocolate." Sakuno said, before turning around, but Ayato stood up.

"Who is your father? Do I know him?"

"Tezuka Kuniharu." She responded, calmly, before leaving the coffee shop. Ayato felt like a bullet had perforated his heart one side to another.

######

"Are you okay?" Ryoma asked when she finally picked up the phone. The girl was walking towards home.

"Yes! What about you? Anything interesting happened on school?"

"Boring as always." She giggled at his response.

"I'm going back tomorrow."

"Already?! Did you finish that situation?"

"Yes." She looked at her bandaged hand. "Everything is fine."

"Are you really all right?" she noticed the concern on his voice.

"I am. I already miss you, Ryoma." His heart was tight.

"Hm. Same here. What time are you coming back? Do you want me to pick you up at the train station? We can go to school together from there."

"I have to go home and change into my uniform, so I will see you at Seigaku."

"Okay, then. See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Ryoma."

##########

The Tezuka family and Fuji were around the table, having dinner. Since Sakuno would leave next morning, Ayana made a special meal for her, with all her favorite dishes. Even though Kuniharu and his wife were still not in the best terms, Ayana would never behave in a way to make their children uncomfortable.

" _Nii-sama_ , when is your new book going to be launched?"

"Two weeks from now." He responded, after eating some salad. "After everything that happened I had to postpone it." Kunimitsu looked at his parents. "My editor is still arranging the time, so I will send you the invitation as soon as I receive them."

"Are you still not going to tell me the title?"

"I told you already, it is going to be a surprise, Hahaue." His voice was gentle.

"You know about it, right?" she smiled at Syuusuke and he smiled back.

"I don't know either, I swear."

"Sakuno, tell me about this kendo thing. We did not have a chance to talk about it yet." Kuniharu looked at his daughter across from the table.

"I am just trying to enroll at the kendo club. I don't even know I will be accepted it. But, I've been thinking about a while, _Tou-sama_. I really want to teach little kids. I want to do something meaningful with the abilities I have."

"That is a noble thought." He showed her a small smile. "But, if you want to be a teacher, you need proper education. The University of Tsukuba has a very strong program for kendo, the best in the country. They have a campus in Tokyo. You can enroll for Health and Sport Sciences and go from there."

"Really?!" she was really excited. "Can I really do it?"

"Yes. Just continue to study properly and have good grades at school."

"Thank you, _Tou-sama_!"

They continued to eat and talk about trivial things, until it was time for dessert.

"Sakuno, I prepared hot chocolate for you." Her mother smiled.

"Ah, thank you, _Kaa-sama_ , but I already had it today with Takagi-san." The girl said, naturally.

"Takagi-san? Takagi Ayato-san?" her father looked at her surprised.

"Yes. I met him today while I was visiting _Kaa-san_. He was going to visit her too. First he was really shocked to see me there, I was scared too, but, we ended up talking. He is a really nice person."

"Who gave you permission to go outside by yourself?" they all looked at Kuniharu, surprised. His head was down and his fists closed tightly, his voice was deeply serious.

" _Tou-sama_?" she tried to touch his hand and investigate his expression, but he stood up, looking at her angrily from above.

"Who gave you permission to talk to him?! What did you talked about?!"

" _Chichiue_ , there is no need for such…" Kunimitsu tried to stop him.

"Be silent, Kunimitsu." They had never seen the Tezuka head with such terrible expression. Before he could say anything else, Sakuno stood up and ran away, crying silently.

"Sakuno!" Kunimitsu stood up and ran after his sister.

"Tezuka-sama, I am sorry. I was the one Sakuno-chan told she was going to visit her mother. I didn't know it was still forbidden, since she is coming and going form Kyoto freely. I am deeply sorry."

"Do not apologize, Fuji-san. Please, go stay with my son." Ayana said, gently.

Kuniharu averted his eyes from his wife, feeling extremely ashamed and stupid for having such reaction.

#########

Ayana entered her husband's office and stop for a while, as seeing him sitting on the outside porch. It was already late at night. His head was down and his hand was on his face. His whole self was emitindo a deeply troubled aura. She took a deep breath, before sitting by his side, putting a small cup of tea next to him.

"Here." She said, gently and it surprised him. It was the first time she spoke directly at him for days.

"I am so sorry." He looked extremely miserable.

"You never raised your voice against our children before. Not even when they were little and throwing tantrums. Actually, I never saw you raising your voice in all the time I've known you."

"I am deeply sorry. I am going to talk to Sakuno soon."

"She left to Tokyo already. Kunimitsu and Fuji-san took her. I told them to do it. I imagined it would be for the best, so both of you could calm down."

"She is probably hating me right now." He lowered his eyes again.

"That is impossible." Touching his hand, she kissed his face.

"You were mad with me for days." He showed a small, sad smile. "And it was not the first time."

"It only shows how much I love you." Her forehead rested on his chest. "No matter how mad I get, I will always love you."

"Thank you, Ayana." Kuniharu held her tight.

"So, _Anata_ , tell me." She raised her face and touched his cheeks with both hands. "Why Sakuno meeting Takagi-san troubled you so much?"

Kuniharu took a long, exaushated breath. He was so tired of keeping that secret for so long. Now, it even tainted his relationship with his beloved daughter.

"Takagi-san is Sakuno's father." he felt like a thousand rocks were lifted from his shoulders. "Sayaka made me promise they would never know about each other, so his father wouldn't interfere."

His wife's hands fell from his face and the grey eyes looked at him unbelieving.

"I never thought he would return here and I would take her secret to the grave. I was incapable of keeping her daughter safe, of defying my father's orders and I even put her in danger towards her own brother that now hates her." He lowered his head and was making a tremendous effort to not cry. "If I wasn't such a coward, I could have helped her to escape. Sakuno would be a normal child and Sayaka would probably be alive."

Kuniharu was surprised as his wife's arms were around him, tightly. The night wind blew around them, moving her long light hair.

"I am so sorry you had to carry such a heavy burden all by yourself for all these years." Her voice was so sweet it almost broke his heart. "I am deeply sorry, _Anata_. I wished you were able to share it with me sooner."

The Tezuka head hugged his wife's back, the taller body pressed on hers, looking for safety and comfort.

"Do not feel guilty. Nothing that happened was your fault. Your father's grim shadow stills hovers over us. I am sure Sayaka knows how much you love Sakuno and always did the best for her."

"Ayana…"

"Do not worry." He looked at her and she smiled kindly at him. "Let's visit Sakuno after a while so you two can talk properly to each other. I am sure everything will be all right.

"Yes." Kuniharu whispered, before kissing his wife.


	26. Chapter 26

Hisato looked at the boy in front of him with a displeased look. Alexei's face still had many bruises on it and he was wearing a sweater with a hood hiding his head. The Aomori head took a deep breath.

"Give me back your bank account card. And the uniform too."

"What?" he was extremely surprised. "You are firing me?"

"Of course I am." He replied, calmly.

"The Tezuka girl appeared! It was not my fault!"

"I'm not talking about your client. Clients die sometimes; there is nothing you can do about it. But, I received a letter saying you hurt one of the Tezuka's elimination group and almost killed him. You also tried to hurt that girl, even after you had lost." He showed the little envelope to him. "What were you thinking? I am sure my wife taught you about all those things and even then, you acted on your own over a petty and stupid revenge." Hisato picked up his lighter and a cigarette, starting to smoke.

"That bitch! She was probably the one who sent you this!"

"Is the information on this letter false?" he asked, investigating him. The boy averted his eyes. Hisato released a long breath of smoke. "I don't want any problems with the Tezuka group and that girl. If she wishes so, you will be dead in a blink of an eye. I can't keep you safe from her and I don't want the Takagi heir dying under my command. It would be terribly troublesome."

Alexei clenched his jaw. He was feeling extremely useless and weak. He placed the card and the dark blue uniform over his desk and made a reverence.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity." The teenager had already turned around when he heard Hisato's voice.

"You are very talented, Alexei. There were already other clients for you. But, unfortunately, you're just not good enough to go against the Tezuka girl if you keep provoking her."

Alexei felt his blood boiling inside his veins and he left the room with angry and hard steps. His hate for that girl had only increased. She would pay for all the humiliation she had cause for him. She would definitely pay.

#########

"Sakuno?" The girl turned around as hearing the familiar voice of her boyfriend. She was sitting on the bench at the rooftop, looking down from the protective fence. Ryoma was near her, holding a small obento on his hands. His heart was tight as finally seeing her after those couple of says that seemed so long. He wanted to talk to her and ask about many things, specially those bandages on her hands, but he waited anxiously for the lunch break. His girlfriend disappeared just after the bell rang, but he knew where to find her. There was something odd on her expression, he noticed as soon as his eyes looked at hers when Sakuno smiled at him.

"Hello, Ryoma." He sat down by her side.

"Are you all right? What happened to your hands?"

"Do you really want to know? You told me to spare you from the details."

"Never mind." he placed the obento between them, before touching her hands, gently, looking at them. "Are they hurting?"

"Not anymore. It is healing properly." She was already using lighter bandages over her knuckles.

"How's Fuji-san?"

"He is well. His wound is getting better, too." Sakuno cupped his face and looked at the golden eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't bring lunch for us today."

"That is okay. I prepared something for you." He showed her a discreet smile.

"You cooked for me?" she was really surprised.

"Hm. I wanted to do something for you returning to school. But, it is far from being good as your cooking. Don't expect much." He removed the lid, carefully.

"Wow! It is so cute!" there were some small sandwiches with colorful creamy feelings, cherry tomato salad with chopped chard and some omelet. Everything was cut and set with a lot of care.

"It's not a big deal." Sakuno kissed his face, happily, many times and he blushed. But, he was happy to finally make her smile.

"Did you already enroll for the kendo club?" he asked, before taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Yes. It was the first thing I did when I arrived." She picked up a piece of the omelet with her hashi. "Let's see when the selective is going to happen. I read they are going to have a day to test the applicants' abilities and see what training group they are in."

"I am sure you will be accepted." He noticed a little sadness on her face again and he talked after swallowing his food. "Sakuno, something happened while you were at Kyoto. Tell me."

"It is not important." She looked away, eating some salad.

"Of course it is. I've never seen you with such sad look." He rubbed her back, gently. "You can tell me, it's okay. Even if it's something gross."

"I am just tired." She said, after finishing. The girl laid on her boyfriend's lap and he was surprised for a minute. "I wanted to go to a faraway place and be there forever, where no one could find me." She turned around and her fingertips touched his cheek. "Would you go away with me, Ryoma?"

"No way." He replied, seriously. "Don't even joke about such a thing."  
Before she could talk again, Ryoma hugged her and kissed her face.

"Let's do things properly and not give your brother reasons to kill me. When we become adults, we can do as we please."  
Sakuno sat down and looked at him.

"Ryoma… do you really think about us together when we grow up?"

"Hm." It was the first time he didn't blush when talking about such things. He caressed her face and his voice was so gentle. "I told you already, I have no reasons to think about breaking up with you. There are still a lot of things I want to share with you.

Her heart fluttered with his words and the girl pulled him by his shirt to place a passionate kiss on his mouth that was terribly missing hers.

############

Kuniharu was finishing organizing some papers. He wanted to go home early and have dinner with his wife. His secretary had already left, so he found strange hearing some steps. But, before he could check, Ayato opened the door of his office in a violent move. The Takagi head had a terribly look on his face, but Kuniharu's expression didn't change.

"Takagi-san, I am sorry. Did we have a meeting scheduled?" he asked, politely. Ayato sat down in front of his desk and threw a small file in front of him.

"Are you going to pretend I didn't meet Sayaka's daughter?"

"Ah, I see." He sat down across from him.

"When she told me you were her father, first I had the urge to come in here and destroy your face. But, a good thing I learned with the years it's the capacity of calm down." He opened the file and there was a lot of information about Sakuno, from her files of the yakuza and her Seigaku's files as well.

"Where did you find this?"

"You know that we can get whatever we want with the right amount of money, right, Tezuka-san?" he showed a dangerous smile. "When I took a few sake cups and started to think clearly, there is no way the honorable Tezuka-san would cheat on his wife with his best friend. And Sayaka would never do the same."  
Ayato leaned on the desk.

"Sakuno told me she is 17 years old and that Sayaka died on her birth. So, doing a very simple math, she was born 9 months after I left to Europe."

Kuniharu could feel the cold sweat running down his back, but his face was unchangeable.

"I do not know what are you talking about, Takagi-san."

"You are smarter than that, Tezuka-san." His voice was serious. "So, I am going to give you two options, as the gentlemen we are, to settle this. Number one, I can go to Tokyo, have my men kidnap Sakuno and take a sample so to run some DNA test."

"You would not dare to touch my daughter." Kuniharu's face finally changed. There was a deeply unpleasant frown on his forehead and his entire expression was menancing.

"Calm down. We have option number 2."

"Which is?"

"You can tell me right now that I am Sakuno's father so we can end this useless conversation." His dark eyes narrowed. "And then, Tezuka-san, I would love to hear the reasons for you being a fucking liar and hiding my daughter from me for so many years."


	27. Chapter 27

Ryoma liked many things about his girlfriend. He liked her smile and her gentle touch, he liked her kisses. He liked to talk to her and study together since she had a very sharp mind. The boy also liked the sweet smell of her skin and how soft it was. But, one of his favorite things was watching her cook.

He was sitting on the table on the dining area while Sakuno was on the stove. They headed to his home after school. She told him to take a shower while she started to prepare food. He was wearing black shorts reaching his knees and a dark blue t-shirt.

The boy liked the way her hands were so delicate but agile as handling the food and cutting things. She always looked very concentrated and he was happy on eating the food she prepared with so much thought.

Her hair was tight on a bun and she was wearing an apron over her school uniform. The girl was humming some song he didn't recognized while cooking.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" he asked, from the table.

"It is all right." She replied, with a smile. "I'm almost done. It's my thanks for the lunch today."

"You don't need to do it. You're always cooking for me. And yours is much better than mine."

"I really like your food! I also wanted to spend more time together after we finish eating. Is that okay?"

He moved his head in a positive way, quickly. Longing was a terrible feeling when being 17. Ryoma was counting the minutes to see her again; especially to be sure she was safe. That deep kiss on the rooftop was totally unexpected but still awesome. When he was about to hold her, the bell rang and they had to return to their class. He wanted to touch her more and kiss her back properly. Even after having sex, seeing each other naked and stuff, he was still shy on making the first move to any kind of physical contact.

On those days they were apart, he thought about how everything happened so fast and they still didn't talk. He wanted to know more about the way she liked to be touched and to make her more comfortable. While his girlfriend was putting their food on the plates, he thought about how he wished to be able to have a proper conversation about what happened. "Talking to your partner is an important part of a relationship." He had read somewhere along his researches and he wanted to put it in practice. When Sakuno came to the table bringing their dinner, he was sure she was simply perfect and he wanted to please her in every way possible.

"Here." She placed the food in front of him. There was spaghetti with meatballs and grated cheese.

"It smells good." He picked up the fork. "Thank you for the food."

"You're welcome." She smiled, before starting to eat as well.

They were silently eating for a while. When he was about to finish, Sakuno got closer to her boyfriend and gently rubbed a handkerchief on the side of his mouth. She smiled as he looked at her, surprised.

"There was some tomato sauce here."

"Ah." Ryoma blushed a little. "Thank you."

Her thumb caressed his cheek before she placed a small kiss there. She repeated the gesture, scattering kisses on his jawline and neck too.

"You can continue to eat." His girlfriend whispered her soft lips over the sensitive skin of his neck. "It's just… you smell so good."

He was all tense and couldn't respond. Ryoma could feel the goosebumps on the back of his neck. His girlfriend's deep scarlet eyes looked at him, concerned.

"Ryoma, don't you like when I touch you?"

"Eh?!"

"You are looking very uncomfortable. Does it annoy you?"

"Of course not!" he said, sincerely. "It is just… I don't know how to react to it yet. I also don't want you thinking I'm a pervert and I want you to touch me because I wan to…" he swallowed hard. "Do to something more."

"You are still worrying about that?" she pouted. "I told you before, it's okay. I won't think anything bad of you."

"Is that really okay?"

"Yes!" she smiled. "I also want to try touching you more. There are still a lot of things from the mangas I want to do. Would you let me?"

"What… what do you mean?"

"Well, I couldn't do much for you on the other day." He noticed a small blush on her cheeks. "It was probably not too good for you, right?"

"What are you saying?! It was great!" the boy said, sincerely.

"Really?" she was surprised. Coming close, she cupped his face and looked straight at the golden eyes, whispering. "So, would you like to do it again?"

His entire face became deep red and he forgot how to put words together.

########

Before he noticed they were on his bed and his girlfriend was on top of him, gently kissing his face again, one warm and soft hand under his t-shirt, caressing his chest.

"You smell good all over." She said, the warmth of his voice against his skin when she lifted his shirt and started to scatter small butterfly kisses on his chest. "Your body is so beautiful, Ryoma."

"Don't say such a thing." He begged, putting his arms in front of his embarrassed face.

Sakuno made him look at her, removing his shirt completely. She pushed his bangs aside and kissed his forehead and his face again, with no hurries. She wanted to taste of his entire body.

"Do the bandages bother you?" she asked, holding his hand and kissing his wrist. He felt a deep thug on his lower half with the way her lips were against that sensitive skin and the sensuous look on the scarlet eyes. He just moved his head, negatively, his eyes didn't leave her expression. The girl smiled, kissing his forearm completely, before returning to his chest.

She was so slow on her touches, it was almost painful. Her mouth was on his navel when he released a small moan, with closed eyes. Sakuno stopped and raised her eyes to investigate him.

"Ryoma, your voice…"

"I'm sorry!" he put one hand in front of his mouth. "I didn't mean to make such weird sound."

"It's not weird at all." She smiled at him, before placing a small kiss under his bellybutton. "Is it okay if I continue?"

He watched when his underwear and shorts were placed next to his futon, but he didn't have the strength to look at his girlfriend anymore. Ryoma closed his eyes, praying to not die when Sakuno touched him. First it was her hands. Those silky, gentle fingers were around him. He noticed she was been very careful so her bandages wouldnt rub on him. Echizen was sure having sex with the girl he was in love was the best feeling in the world, until she took him on her mouth. He was unable to keep quiet anymore. Where did she learn that?! His whole body was under her control. He was feeling incredibly, awesomely good!

His back arched from the futon and he signed her name, grabbing the cloth beneath. He was already on the edge when Sakuno stopped and looked at him. The boy recognized that expression and before she could say anything, he sat down and brought her to his lap, kissing her deeply while starting to remove her clothes.

#########

Ryoma kissed his girlfriend's naked shoulder before hugging her from the back after putting her long hair away. They were under his blanket. Her legs were enlaced with his and his hand gently covered her bandaged one.

"Is your body okay?" he asked, shyly.

"I'm tingling all over." She smiled. Turning around, she touched his face. "Where did you learn that? With your mouth and fingers, I…"

"I researched too!" it was still too much to talk about such things in details. "I… wanted to make you feel good too. Did… did you like it?"

"Yes." The girl placed a small kiss on his mouth. Ryoma hugged her, his chin on the top of her head.

"You know, Ryoma…"

"Hm?"

"I think I am in love with you." Her forehead was on his chest. "Do you think it's strange? Or too fast? I've never liked anyone before, so I don't know if there is even a set time for those things and feelings to happen. I just… want to be with you. I'm so happy spending time with you, even just doing small things. I want you to kiss and touch me more. I feel like my heart is filled with you."

"It's not strange." The boy whispered, before hugging her ever tighter. "I feel the same way."

########

It was already 20 p.m when Sakuno returned home. She kissed Ryoma goodbye by her house's door and watched a little while he returned to his place.

" _Nii-sama_ , Syuusuke-san, I'm home." She said, removing her shoes. When she raised her eyes, her father was there, on the hallway, looking at her with a concerned and painful expression.

" _Tou-sama_." The girl heart was tight as seeing him after what happened. "What are you doing in Tokyo?"

"Sakuno, please, come here. There is something very important I need to tell you."


	28. Chapter 28

Sakuno opened her eyes when her cell phone started to ring. It was already night again and she was laying on the tatame. She could hear the waves crashing outside since the tides were high. The memories of her conversation with Kuniharu returned to her mind. She felt disappointed, cheated and extremely heartbroken. She couldn't stay near him anymore.

After everyone had gone to sleep, she reunited clothes on her backpack and left the house silently. First, the girl stopped at a ATM with the card her brother had given her when she first started school and withdraw some money to buy the bus ticket and some food. She knew the fridge at the beach house in Hayama-Isshiki was empty.

She picked up her phone after stopped to ring and saw hundreds of missing calls from her mother, father, brother and Syuusuke. There were also messages from Ryoma and missing calls from him, too. She felt tears on her eyes and she already had cried so much since arriving at the house.

" _Takagi-san is your father._ " Kuniharu's voice echoed on her mind continuously.

She curled her body and held her head with both hands, wanting those words to disappear. Why was she in the middle of such a mess? Her deadh mother and her adoptive father were liars. Nothing she believed for her entire life was true.

She laid on her back, looking to the ceiling, while her cell phone continued to vibrate and ring. Ryoma continued to send her messages asking where she was and if she was all right. It was Friday and she had missed school again.

She took a deep, tired breath. After turning off her phone, Sakuno closed her eyes, wishing to be away from all that mess, at least for a little while.

##########

"What do you mean, she disappeared?!" Alexei walked into his father's office as hearing him scream. Ayato was walking from one side to another, enraged, talking on his cell phone. "You were the one who asked me time to talk to her and now you are saying my daughter is missing?!"

"What?!" his son said, surprised. "Your daughter?!"

"Shut up, Alexei!" he had never seen his father so enraged. "I will give you 24 hours to have news about her, Tezuka-san, otherwise I will send my men after her and bring her to my place!"

It took him a while to calm down. Ayato took a deep, long breath; his hand rubbed his face, before looking at his son.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"What was all that about? You have another kid?"

"I do. She is 17. It happened before I got married to your mother. I just found out about her. Everything is a mess and now she ran away."

"She doesn't want to meet you?"

"We have met once, briefly. She is a great kid."

"Unlike me?" he smiled.

"That is not what I meant." He replied, sincerely. "You were right; I was a shitty father to you. That is why I wanted to do things properly to her, even being so late."

"So… what is going to happen? Is she coming to live with us?

"I wanted to have a proper conversation with her first. I don't want to be a hassle in her life. I'm nothing but a stranger." He lowered his head and Alexei noticed his concern. "I just want to do things properly and take responsibility."

"Don't worry so much. You're not a shitty parent." He shrugged. "You could just leave me in Russia with mom and never talk to me again after all the stupid things I did. But, I remember that, even when you were away, Ded always told me you used to call to ask about me and you also sent gifts on my birthday and such." The boy averted his eyes and Ayato noticed he was a little shy. "You supported me when I wanted to get a job and put me in a good school. You are a good father, _Oyaji_. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner and kept disappointing you."

"Alexei…" Ayato was really surprised. But, before he could reply something, the teen left his office. The Takagi head smiled at his son's words.

########

The scarlet eyes opened, slowly, when the morning sun entered the house and touched Sakuno's body on the tatame. She sat down and looked around, still sleepy. She was hungry too, without eating anything since the time she arrived.

The girl turned her cell phone on. There were so many messages and missing calls. But, one of the messages called her attention and made her eyes filled with tears again. She dialed the number and waited to hear the familiar and dear voice.

"Sakuno?" Ayana said, gently, as picking up.

" _Kaa-sama_." Her mother noticed her trembling voice.

"Oh, sweetheart, are you all right? Where are you?"

"I'm fine." She sniffed. "I just needed to be alone, but I'm fine. I have food and shelter."

"I see. I'm so sorry for everything you are going trough. Everyone is worried about you, your father he is…"

"Don't talk about him!" she shouted, feeling the tears rolling down her face. "That man… that man is a liar!"

"Sakuno…" Ayana's heart got tight. Kuniharu didn't sleep or eat since she disappeared, having returning to Kyoto and making a lot of phone calls looking after her.

" _Kaa-sama_ , what is going to happen? I'm going to be obligated to live with Takagi-san? I'm going to be separated from you and _Nii-sama_?" she sobbed. "Am I still your daughter?"

"Sakuno, listen to me. You will always be my child. We may not have the same blood, but you and Kunimitsu are the halves of my heart, equally. You are my beloved child and that will never, ever change, no matter what. Do you believe me?"

"I do." She replied, quietly, her heart was about to break.

"You will not be forced to do anything. Takagi-san just wanted to meet with you. He is very nervous and worried about everything. I will give him a call and tell him you are fine."

"Thank you, _Kaa-sama_. Please, apologize for _Nii-sama_ and Syuusuke-san for worrying them."

"I will. Call me if you need anything, okay? And, when you are ready, return to us."

"Okay."

"Goodbye, sweetheart."

"Bye, _Kaa-sama_."

After the call ended, the girl remained there, silently, holding the little object inside her hand, tightly, while her tears continued to fall.

##########

"Echizen-san?" Fuji was surprised as answering the door and finding the boy standing there. He had a worried look all over his face.

"Fuji-san, good evening. I'm sorry for disturbing, but, I can't get a hold on Sakuno. Is she home? Can I talk to her?"

"So, you don't know?" he felt sorry for him.

"Did something happen to her?!"

"Please, come inside so we can talk properly." Syuusuke said, gently.

Ryoma was looking at the scar on his face while Fuji arranged some tea. He had changed his hairstyle, a part of his light bangs over his injured eye. He could notice the blue tone of his eye was different.

"Here we go." He said, sitting across from him on the low table at the kitchen. He had a small tray with him, with a pot, two cups and some cookies. "It's red berry tea, do you like it?"

"Hm, thank you." Syuusuke poured the tea on the small cup and offered to him. He noticed the boy was looking at his scar and smiled.

"Kunimitsu said I have a badass look now. Do you agree?" he smiled at him and he looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare. Sakuno told me what happened, so…"

"She told you?!"

"Hm." The golden eyes were serious. "About everything. The last time she went to Kyoto she wanted to break up with me because of her job."

"Are you okay with that, Echizen-kun?"

"I would be lying if I say I'm totally okay, but it's just a part of who she is. She didn't have a choice. And Sakuno is much more than that." he blushed a little. "I like all the other parts of her."

"I see." Fuji smiled at his adorableness. "I'm glad."

"Can I see her, Fuji-san? Please." He was really anxious.

"Sakuno is not here." Kunimitsu responded, appearing on the room. He had a terribly tired look on his face.

"Is she back to Kyoto?"

"Sakuno-chan ran away." Fuji said, sadly. "She talked to her mother earlier, she is safe, but we don't know where she is."

"What?! Why? What happened?!"

"Some family matters." Tezuka sat beside Fuji and took a deep breath. "It's complicated."

"Sakuno is probably confused and lonely! Are you just going to let her stay by herself?!"

"What do you know?" Kunimitsu looked at him with narrow eyes. "You are in her life for what? A day? What do you think you can do for her? You are just an outsider."

"Kunimitsu, please." Fuji touched his hand, asking him to stop his harsh words towards the boy.

"It's true." Echizen said, with his head down, the dark bangs over his eyes. "We know each other for a short time. But, I'm the one that hugs her when she cries and I'm the one she looks for when she wants to distance herself from all of the yakuza affairs. When she returned from Kyoto for the last time, with those small and injured hands, she told me she was tired of everything. Did you know about that, Tezuka-san?" He looked at Kunimitsu with a deep frown on his face. "I'm the one she chose to be by her side, so I intend to take care of her, even if all I can do is worry."

"Echizen-kun…" Syuusuke was surprised with the boy's words and resolution and Kunimitsu was out of words as well.

"Thank you for the tea, Fuji-san." He stood up. "I'm sorry for disturbing you."

He left the room in a hurry, before Syuusuke could say anything or apologize for Tezuka's behavior. Fuji looked at Tezuka with an upset expression.

"Look what you did. Sakuno-chan will not be please if she learns how you treated her boyfriend. He is really worried about her."

"I know. I am sorry." He responded, lowering his face. "He is a good kid. Sakuno chose well."

Syuusuke noticed his clenched jaw. He knew Kunimitsu well enough to know he was holding back tears.

"I am terrible brother. I didn't know she was feeling that way. This situation about Takagi-san was probably the last drop." His forehead touched Syuusuke's shoulder. "I never once asked how she felt. I was incapable of helping my little sister."

"It was not your fault." Fuji's voice was sweet. He cupped his face and made Kunimitsu look at him. His thumb gently caressed his cheek and the blue eyes were filled with tenderness. "Don't blame yourself. Let's just wait for her to come back. I'm sure she is missing you too."

Tezuka's arms were around his shorter and thinner frame, holding Syuusuke tightly. He released a long, tired breath, wishing to be able to see Sakuno soon.


	29. Chapter 29

"I'm so pissed at you!" Ayato yelled, in front of Sayaka's tombstone. It was in the middle of the night and he was wearing his jogging clothes. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!"

Ayato punched her name written on the stone and it hurt his hand. He crunched down, holding the stone tightly.

"I would be back for you." His voice was filled with grief. "I would take you away and I would take care of you and our daughter. I would make both of you happy."

He felt tears on his dark eyes and his voice shattered.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sayaka? Why didn't you rely on me?" Resting his forehead against the cold rock, the Takagi heir shed serious tears for long silent moments. It took him a while to be able to talk again. "She had run away. She calls to Tezuka-san's wife sometimes telling she is fine, but no one knows where she is."

He took a deep breath.

"I really want to have a moment and talk to her properly. I don't want her to hate me or anything like that. I don't know what kind of lies Tezuka-san told her."

A small smile formed in his face while a last tear ran down his eyes.

"She is so beautiful, Sayaka. She is very polite and kind too. She is really your child." He touched the stone gently this time. "Thank you so much for giving birth to her."

###########

Ayana found her husband sitting on his desk at his home office. A small lamp was on. He had a photo frame on his hands. His expression was so sad and worried, it made her heart tight.

"Ayana." He raised his eyes as seeing her. Coming close, she caressed his hair. It was already 4 o'clock in the morning. "Why are you up at this time?"

"I felt your absence in bed." She responded, gently. "I cannot sleep well without your body close."

"I am sorry." She looked at the picture he was holding. It had a 5-year-old Sakuno being held by him. The little girl had a big smile on her face.

"This is one of my favorite pictures of you two."

"Why did she have to grown up so fast?" he smiled, sadly. "Things were so easy back then." Ayana kissed his face.

"I am sure everything will be well soon and she will return home."

"Every time I try to sleep, I keep seeing her crying face when I told her about Takagi-san. If she never comes back, the last word I heard from her was "liar", before running to her door and locking herself in there. I didn't even have the chance to explain things properly to her."

"Let's wait for her to calm down. We know how much our daughter can have a fierce temperament." She smiled kindly at him. "Everything will be fine, you must have faith."

"How can you be so optimistic?" he looked at her, feeling disheartened.

"Because she is our child and I know her heart is in the right place. She only needs her own time to think things straight. But, above all this, I know our love will always reach her, no matter what."

Kuniharu hugged his wife's waist, taking a deep breath, hoping and praying she would be right.

###########

Ryoma's gaze was lost somewhere else far from the windows of his classroom. A week had passed by, slowly. He was trying his best to concentrate on his studies, but his efforts weren't enough. The boy took a deep breath, before looking at his cell phone again. A week had passed already, without any news from Sakuno. On the first days she was gone, he sent her messages at least once a day, asking if she was all right. She would only answer with "yes" and he would be satisfied. But, her replies simply stopped coming. He sent a message to Fuji, asking if she had returned home, but, she was still away. And his heart was restless.

The school bell rang and made him interrupt his thoughts. He took a deep breath and it took him a long while to stand up from his desk and pick up his backpack. When the boy arrived at the hallway, two teenagers ran by his side.  
"Come on! That Ryuzaki girl is on the selective of the kendo group, she is beating the crap out of everyone! Everyone is at the training area!"

"Oh, cool! I really want to see that!"

Ryoma froze on his spot as hearing his girlfriend's name for a minute. But, soon, his legs started to move on his own and he crossed the path to the training area like a lightning bolt.

His heart was almost jumping out of his chest when he finally arrived there. The place was crowned, but he was able to find a spot.

His chest was tight as seeing her again after so long. She was wearing the regular spots uniform for Seigaku and her long hair was tight on thick braid. Since it was only a trial out, the newcomers were not obligated to use the training outfit with the kimono and hakama. Ryoma wanted to see her face, but she was wearing the kendo protective mask. There were already five boys dismissed from sparing against her, all of them with painful look on their faces.

"Next." Ryoma recognized the senpai talking, inviting her last contender. He was tall, with purple short hair and green eyes. The teenager already had a terribly scared look on his face and his hands were trembling as he held the sword. Sakuno stood there, silently, waiting for him to take his stance. As soon as the kendo club captain gave them permission, in a incredibly fast movement, Sakuno touched the boy's shoulders and the side of his troath, before hitting his chest.

"Torso strike!" the senpai said, putting the match to an end. The poor defeated student went to sit together with the other ones. "Good work, Ryuzaki. Welcome to the kendo club. Our first meeting will be tomorrow before school."

"Thank you, Tachibana-senpai!" she responded with a reverence. Coming close to the other boys, she made the same respectful gesture. "Thank you so much for sparing against me!"

They were very scared and shocked to be able to respond. Sakuno finally removed her mask and smiled beautifully at them, before turning around to put her mask and sword on their lockers. She also needed to change clothes to her regular uniform, so she went to the girl's bathroom.

Since the trials have finished, people dissipated quickly. There was no one around when she left the training area. When she reached the exit, she grinned as seeing Ryoma at the garden, under a tree, the golden eyes looking at her. Her boyfriend was about to say something when she ran to him, hugging his chest tight.

"Ryoma!"

"Are you okay?!" he touched her cheeks with both hands and examinated her face. "Are you really okay?!"

"I am." She smiled at him. "How did you know I was here?"

"I heard some guys talking. I was so worried, what happened to your phone?"

"The battery died. I forgot to take the charger with me, I'm sorry. The last message I received from you was the one telling me about the selectives. I was planning to go to your place after here. Thank you for not letting me miss this."

"You were incredible." The golden eyes were gentle. "I never doubted you would be chosen. Congratulations."

"I've missed you." She held his hand tight and he noticed her knuckles were healed and without bandages. "I've missed you so much."

Ryoma kissed his girlfriend with all his might. He was missing her too, more than he could say with words and he took his time.

"Ryoma?" she asked, almost in a whisper, when he finally broke the kiss.

"Yes?"

"Can I go to your house and spend the night there? I can't go home yet." He noticed a hint of sadness on her voice and showed her a small smile.

"Of course. Let's go to a market first. I will cook you dinner. Let's have our celebration for today."

The girl felt extremely happy and held his arm close, while they started to walk away.

############

Sakuno returned to the living room still drying her hair. She was wearing shorts and a long sleeved pajama shirt. She sat down on the low table and smiled, as seeing her boyfriend cooking.

"The smell is amazing!"

"Don't expect much, it's nothing sophisticated." He said, shyly, while putting some fish on the grill. "I saw some recipes since last time you came over. I wanted to be able to prepare a proper meal for you."

"Thank you so much, Ryoma." she was so touched.

"It's the least I could do." He replied, sincerely, putting some rice from the rice cooker into smaller bowls.

He returned to the table with a small tray. There was rice, grilled salmon with teriyaki sauce and some salad with lettuce and tomatoes with some lemon dressing.

"Thank you for the food!" Sakuno was starving and everything smelled so good! Ryoma was happy to see her eating so pleased with his food.

"Where were you all this time? Were you able to sleep and eat properly?" he asked, before eating some rice.

She moved her head positively, while chewing. It took them a while to finish eating.

"It was so good, Ryoma!" she smiled at him. "Let me wash the dishes." His girlfriend was about to stand up to gather the plates, when he stopped her, holding her wrist, gently.

"Ryoma?" she sat down again.

"Can we talk? About what happened? Why did you leave? I went to your brother's place. It was not your job."

She lowered her eyes and he noticed a great sadness on them.

"My father appeared. My biological father."

"What?!"

" _Tou_ …" she stopped her words and corrected herself. "Tezuka-san told me, when I was younger, he didn't know who my father was. I never even thought about him. But, in reality, he was alive all this time. He returned to Kyoto and I even met him, but neither of us knew about it." Her whole body tensed up and her voice was heavy with sorrow. "For all this time, Tezuka-san lied to both of us!"

"Sakuno…"

"I could have a regular life. Even if he is from a yakuza group, they have pretty normal stuff. They don't make children kill people, their hands are not dirty with blood!" the girl closed her firsts, tightly. "He made me believe he was locking my inside that house because he wanted to protect me, but he only wanted to hide me from the possibility of my real father to find out about my existence. Tezuka-san is nothing but a liar!"

Ryoma hugged her and she grabbed his t-shirt, avoiding to cry. She wouldn't shed anymore tears for that man.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She looked at him. "I used this time away to think about what I want to do about all this and about my future as well."

"What is it?"

"I am going to meet my biological father and have a proper conversation with him, soon." Her fingers caressed Ryoma's face. "I just wanted to stay with you a little before traveling back to Kyoto again."

"You can stay as long as you like."

"Then, when high school is over, I'm going away for good. I'm going to get a job and start working."

"Sakuno, are you sure?"

"Yes." There was no hesitance in her scarlet eyes. "I just can't be around Tezuka-san anymore."

"But, where are you going? Are you staying in Tokyo? What kind of work will you do?"

"I don't know yet. I just know that this is what I want." Her forehead touched his chest and she took a deep breath. "Nothing in my life has been regular up to now. I want… I really need to be normal."

"I will support you, then."

"Eh?!" she looked at him, surprised.

"I will take a part time job and when we graduate, I will work regular hours, too. So we can live together and I can take care of you."

"I don't want that." she replied, distancing herself from him.

"Why not?" he was truly hurt with her response.

"I've been sheltered all my life. I've never done anything for me. I want to be able to walk with my own two feet and support myself. I can't be taken care of anymore."

"I see." Ryoma averted his eyes. He wanted to ask her where her decisions would take them, but he remained quiet. But, the girl's delicate fingers touched his hands and made him look at her. Sakuno smiled gently at him.

"Can you continue to be my boyfriend when this happens? All this time apart just showed me I really don't want to be away from you, Ryoma."

Echizen touched her face, before kissing her deeply and seriously.

"I will be here for you." He responded, softly, his thumb brushing her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."


	30. Chapter 30

Ryoma woke up when he moved his body trying to hug his girlfriend but he only found emptiness on his futon. The boy sat down in a sudden move and he was about to get up when Sakuno entered his room, smiling at him. She was already using the Seigaku uniform and had taken a shower. Her long hair was tight on a ponytail.

"Good morning." She sat down in front of him. "Is everything okay?" she noticed a hit of preoccupation on his face.

"Why are you up so early?" he looked at his alarm clock on his desk. "It's not even 7 yet."

"I have a meeting at the kendo club today." She smiled at him. "I also would be busy during lunch time, talking to some teachers about my missing days. But, I prepared your lunch already."

"I will go with you." He was about to stand up, when she kissed him, gently.

"It's okay. You don't have to. Go back to sleep a little more." The girl caressed his face. "You seemed so tired yesterday; you slept as soon as you laid down."

"I was not sleeping well." He admitted. "I was worried about you."

"Oh, Ryoma." She hugged him. "I'm so sorry. I'm always troubling you, right?"

He hugged her back, before kissing her and made her lie down, gently. They share many slow and deep kisses, the perfume of her skin, fresh from the shower, entering his mind.

"It's no trouble at all." He showed her a small smile, the golden eyes looking at her filled with care.

"Ryoma?" she looked at him, gently.

"What is it?" the boy was kissing her neck.

"You're poking me." His girlfriend smiled at him and he blushed from head to toe when he realized what she was talking about. Without him even noticing, he was already between her tights, his hand brushing away her school skirt and he was totally alert inside his pajama pants.

He slid away, quickly, covering himself with the blanket.

"I'm sorry!" he couldn't face her. "It's morning! And…"

She moved the covers away and pushed the dark bangs from his eyes. The scarlet eyes looked deeply at the golden ones. She seemed really amused.

"Boy's bodies are so strange. I didn't know they could act on their own." She giggled and he wanted to die.

"Don't laugh!"

"I thought it could only get like this when you wanted me. You know, when we're about to…"

"I…" even with the deep blush on his cheeks, he looked at her. "I want you."

Sakuno grabbed his wrists and pushed them above his head. She climbed on top of him, sitting on his hips and kissing him seriously. Ryoma's breath was already accelerated and anxious when she finally let go of his mouth.

"It's the first time you told me such thing."

"Sakuno…" his brain cells were lost somewhere among those kisses.

"But, I really need to get going now, otherwise I will be late." Ryuzaki released his arms and kissed his cheek, softly. "Tonight, I will give myself to you."

Echizen thought his heart had stopped with the way she said those deeply erotic words, before standing out and leaving the room.

The boy took a deep, very deep breath. How could he return to sleep?! Having such a wonderful and straightforward girlfriend could be very painful sometimes.

#############

"What?" Ayato picked up his cell phone, impatiently. He woke up with the ringing sound of it and sat down on his bed.

"Takagi-san?" his eyes were wide in surprised with the gentle feminine voice. "Good morning. This is Ryuzaki Sakuno. I'm sorry calling you so early."

Sakuno was on her way to school. Ryoma lent her his charger during the night.

"Sakuno!" he stood up, holding the cell phone tight. "Are you okay?!"

"I am. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"You're not disturbing at all! I really wanted to talk to you."

"Will you be free tomorrow night? Can I meet you?"

"Of course! Let me tell you my house's address."

"There is no need. I can found out. See you then."

Ayato grinned when she turned off the phone and he felt extremely happy for finally being able to see his child again.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Alexei appeared on his door. He was already using his school uniform. "It's weird."

"I was finally able to reach your sister. She is going to meet me tomorrow night."

"Is that so?" Ayato noticed his son was a little annoyed with the subject. On those past days, he only talked about Sakuno and how worried he was with her absence. But, there was something more important he needed to discuss with his son, so he wouldn't be taken by surprised.

"Listen, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Your sister, you two know each other already. Well, something like that." he remembered the boy had never seen Sakuno's face.

"Where? Who is she?"

"She is the Tezuka girl, from the elimination squad."

Alexei's dark eyes were wide in absolute shock and he was unable to speak for a moment.

"But, you need to understand that it was not her option to fight against you. She was already retired, I was the one who obligated her."

"You… you're bringing that bitch into my house?!" he screamed, enraged.

"It's my house." Ayato said, seriously. "And she is your sister. She was being used by the Tezukas."

"So what?! Are we all going to live here, together, like a big happy, family?!"

"I don't know. Everything is up to her. If she wants to live with me, if she doesn't, it's okay. But, please, just, try not to let your hurt pride interfere on you two meeting each other properly. She is really a good kid, so…"

"You're always saying this! How can you know for sure?! She's your daughter for what?! 5 minutes?!"

"I investigated her. She is one of the top students in her school, she has a clean record. I took a look on her files of the missions for the elimination squad; she only aimed really rotten people that the police was going after anyway."

"Are you sure she is your kid?! Being such a perfect, golden child, maybe the Ryuzaki chick screwed someone else on your back!"

Ayato grabbed his son by his shirt, in a hard grip and the boy looked at him, afraid of his expression.

"Do not talk about Sayaka, Alexei." He said, quietly. "Of course I'm sure. Her blood type and yours it's the same as mine. I checked that on her files too. Do you think I'm happy with all this mess? I would not waste my time otherwise. But, she is my child, as much as you are."

The boy released himself, angrily.

"You're already making clear that is not true, _Oyaji_." He said, averting his eyes and feeling extremely hurt, but leaving his father's room before he noticed.

Ayato took a deep breath, already anticipating that it would be a hellish night.

############

Ryoma liked the profound silence after having sex with his girlfriend. The only think it could be heard was his fast and deep breathing. He was sure that, somehow, every time their bodies meet, Sakuno was taking his soul away. His entire body was numb, but extremely hot, like a deep fever was taking every inch of him. His throat was dry and his heart was racing.

His girlfriend didn't even give him time to take off his clothes properly when they arrived home. He was still wearing his school uniform, his pants opened. She kissed him hard and seriously, pushing him to his bed. He was already addicted to enter his room like that, her demanding lips over his. Her panties were tossed somewhere and he fondled her breasts over the fabric of her school shirt. Ryoma noticed she was impatient. Sakuno did not give herself to him, she demanded his body and he would be a fool to deny her anything.

It was messy, hurried and new. Sakuno was on top of him and he felt extremely vulnerable with the way the scarlet eyes looked at him. Ryoma wanted to memorize all her expressions on that raw moment. But, he also needed to touch her more, after so much time apart. He sat down and removed her blouse, feeling very accomplished for being able to remove her bra in a first attempt. He kissed her naked chest, noticing how her insides squeezing him more every time the boy caressed her body. Ryoma kissed her neck and shoulders, whispering her name on her skin, about to die, drowning in teenage love and need for her.

"You're not nervous anymore." Sakuno said, kissing his face. She was laying by his side, her school skirt still on. Her long hair was over her torso. He looked at her with an interrogative expression. "About putting the condom on."

Ryoma blushed, but hugged her by her shoulders, bringing her even closer and kissing her forehead. The girl smiled.

"I'm going to meet my biological father tomorrow night." Her voice was so calm.

"What?" Echizen looked at her, surprised.

"I talked to him on the phone today and arranged it. I want to get over with this as soon as possible."

"I'm going with you." The golden eyes were serious.

"You will not." Her forehead was on his face. "I don't want to drag you inside of these matters. Please."

"So, you are going away again?" she realized the sadness on his voice.

"Briefly." Her arm was around his chest and she kissed his cheek. "I will go talk to my mother too, but I will be back at Tokyo as soon as possible. I need to go back home, though. Syuusuke-san said _Nii-sama_ is worried sick."

"I understand." The boy looked at her. "I really liked these couple of days together."

"Me, too." Sakuno smiled. "Waking up by your side, cooking and having a meal with you, going to bed together. Those are small things, but I enjoy them so much."

"It's like we are married." He said, naturally and without thinking, but soon he realized his words when his girlfriend looked at him, surprised. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean I want that! But, well, it doesn't mean it will be horrible too, I mean, it's just similar to it, so…"

Sakuno sat down, silently and looked at him seriously. The red hair was over her breasts and flat belly. She touched his hand and brought it to her chest, over her heart.

"Ryoma, I would like to be your bride someday." The full moon was coming from his window over her figure and she looked more beautiful than ever. "But, I don't take back what I said before. I want to build a future, different from what I've been living up to now. I don't know how long it will take until I am a proper grown up. If we are going to be together, I don't want to be a burden to you, I want us to be together for us to take care of each other."

"Sakuno…"

"If and when this day comes, if we are still together and you still like me, would you ask me to marry you for real?"

He sat down and touched her face, with a gentle caress. Looking at those deep scarlet eyes, Ryoma was sure, with all the certainty a 17 year-old could have when being in love, that he wanted to share his entire life by that wonderful girl's side. He kissed her softly, before replying.

"I will. I promise."


	31. Chapter 31

" _Kaa-sama_?" Sakuno said, gently, coming near her mother on the garden. She was tending to the flowers, kneeled on the grass. The afternoon was about to end. Ayana turned around, slowly and her grey eyes were watery. She removed her gloves, quickly and ran to her daughter, hugging the girl tightly.

"Sakuno!"

"Hello, _Kaa-sama_." She smiled inside her embrace. Ayana looked at her daughter, touching her face with both hands.

"Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, _Kaa-sama_. I'm sorry for worrying you so much."

"I'm just happy you are back." she kissed her forehead. "Come! I will prepare something for you to eat."

Her mother made some tea and offered lemon cake she had baked on the day before. They were sitting on the kitchen. Ayana looked at her, happily, while Sakuno ate.

"Does your brother know you are here?"

"Yes." She responded, after drinking some tea. "I sent a message to Syuusuke-san. I will be back tonight. I have something do to after here."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to meet Takagi-san." Her voice was very calm.

"I see." There was a hint of sadness on Ayana's eyes. "He was very worried too. He called here every day asking for you."

"What kind of man is he, _Kaa-sama_?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I didn't have much contact with him. Sayaka never, ever talked about anyone. Her pregnancy was a shock to everybody. But, I'm sure he was very special to your mother, since she never showed any regrets about it." She touched Sakuno's face. "Even on the night you were born, while she was in pain, she had a smile on her face, enduring everything bravely, just waiting for you."

"Sakuno." The masculine voice called their attention. Kuniharu was standing there, looking at his daughter with a relieved expression for seeing her well after such a long time.

"Thank you for the snack, _Kaa-sama_ , but I need to go now." The placid look she had while talking to Ayana was replaced for a deeply enraged expression. She stood up and didn't look at her father, going past him at the door.

"Sakuno, wait!" Kuniharu grabbed her hand, but the girl released herself, angrily.

"Don't touch me!"

"Please, let me talk to you, just for a moment." he felt his heart breaking. "I can explain things."

"What can you explain?! You and my birth mother were selfish! She denied me to have a father, a regular life since the beginning! Takagi-san would never place a sword in the hand of a child! You kept her lie, for all these years, treating me like a caged bird!"

"That is not true!"

"You only send me to Tokyo to try cleaning your own conscious, after everything you took from me." Her words were heavy with bitterness. "You are able to listen to my mother's wishes, but you, once again, disrespected my own opinions, completely."

"Sakuno…"

"I'm done with you. I never want to see you or speak to you again."

"No matter what, you will always be my child." He responded, his head low. "I have never lied about loving you."

"I don't need your love or anything else from you." Those were her last words, before leaving the room and the house.

Ayana got close to her husband and hugged him, her forehead on his back. Kuniharu held his wife's hand, tightly, feeling completely lost.

########

"Did you have any problems finding the place?" Ayato asked, kindly. Sakuno was sitting across from him on the dinner table. He had dismissed the staff after the meal was set so he could have some privacy with his daughter. The girl was wearing a black dress and her hair was tight on thick braid intertwined with black satin.

"No, Takagi-san." her answer was dry. She was eating slowly and politely. Ayato noticed she had her mother's serious expression.

"I was really happy when you called me. I've been expecting for the opportunity of taking with you for a while. You don't need to be so formal. Ayato is fine."

"I'd rather call you by your surname." She placed her hashi down. "We don't know each other very well anyway."

"Are you always that serious?" he smiled at her, but the girl expression didn't change. "Well, Sakuno, I know this is probably very confusing to you. It was a shock for me as well."

"You really didn't know about me?"

"I didn't." he said, sincerely. "I told you before; I had to leave the country. I tried to talk to Sayaka many times, but she always avoided me. Now I know why."

"Can you imagine any reasons why she wouldn't let you know about me?"

"Well, I was banned from Kyoto for a while. If she had told me, I would come back immediately and that would bring many other problems. We would have to fight against Kunikazu-san and my father as well. On our family, the first born becomes the heir. That is why I had to get married and have a child early, so the next head could be secure."

"I don't want to be the heir of anything." There was a deep frown on her forehead.

"Oh, no!" he was a little nervous. "That was a thing that died with my old man. Besides, unfortunately, I wasn't married to Sayaka. Alexei is the heir. I don't intend to make him go through such a thing, anyway."

"What do you want from me, Takagi-san? Why did you want to meet?"

"I only wanted us to know each other properly." He smiled gently. "Now we are less than acquaintances, but I am your father and you are my kid. I would like us to, at least, get along someday. I was so pissed when I found out about Tezuka-san's lies. They only wanted to use you."

"I have nothing against _Kaa-sama_ and _Nii-sam_ a. They also didn't know about anything."

"You really like them, right?"

"I do." She lowered her face. "The first thing I asked _Kaa-sama_ was if you were going to obligate me to be separated from her."

"I would never do that! I don't have any intentions of disturbing or meddling in your life."

"Really?"

"Yes." He was serious. "I promise."

"To be fair, Takagi-san, Tezuka-san didn't obligate me to be on the assassination squad. His father did. Kunikazu was using me to replace my mother."

"How old were you when you got your first mission?"

"I was 12. I killed a man that attacked children. It was a winter day."

He was surprised with the calmness she talked about such a thing.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, Takagi-san?"

"It was not supposed to be like this. No child should ever go through such a thing. I also want to apologize about making you fight against your brother, even though you were retired. You even got hurt."

"Your son is not my brother. My brother is Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Oh, it breaks my heart." Alexei entered the room with a sly smile. "My lovely, perfect _Onee-san_ doesn't consider me her brother."

"Alexei, what are you doing here?"

"I would never miss the opportunity of meeting her, _Oyaji_." He sat by Ayato's side. "It's nice to finally put a face on the mask." The boy picked up a piece of chicken and put it on his mouth, speaking while chewing. "So, Nee-san, how's that wound I made on you? Did it leave a scar?"

"Alexei!"

"It's time for me to go." Sakuno promised herself she would not respond to his teasing. "Thank you for the dinner, Takagi-san." The girl stood up.

"Sakuno, wait!"

"Let her go, _Oyaji_. Who wants a murdered on the family, anyway? She started killing her own mother. Who knows what she could do with us?"

"If I wanted you dead, you would be dead." The girl turned around, with a scary look on her face. "You should thank me for letting you continue your miserable life."

"Sakuno!" Ayato scolded her and the boy laughed.

"There it is! Your precious, perfect child, _Oyaji_. Not so precious anymore, right?"

"You two, stop, now!"

"At least I never lied to my parents." Sakuno smiled, dangerously. "Did you tell your father what you were doing on his back, Takagi-kun?"

"What?"

"Shut up!" the boy screamed, standing in front of her.

"Your son was working to the Aomori group, protecting a drug dealer. He hurt one of the members of the elimination group; he almost killed him and made him lose his sight of one of his eyes, in total disregard with the yakuza conduct." She looked at Ayato's shocked expression. "The day he "went into a fight", I was the one who destroyed his face. He also tried to kill me that time, even after he was lost, attacking me on my back, without any honor."

"Your bitch!" Alexei was about to charge towards her, when Ayato grabbed the boy by his collar. He looked like a demon. " _O…Oyaji_."

"Is this true?"

"She is lying!"

"I am not. You can call Aomori-san to confirm it, Takagi-san."

"So, all that talk about getting a job, you were lying to me?" he pressed his hands on the cloth, making his neck tight. "How could you do that?!"

"Why are you believing in her?! She is a stranger! She is a nobody!"

"She is my daughter! Her mother was the only woman I ever cared about, for real! She was the only one I ever wanted to create a future with! And that girl is a much better child than you!"

Sakuno was surprised by his words and Ayato realized the harshness of what he had just said. He released his son and averted his eyes, feeling extremely disappointed.

Alexei looked at Sakuno, his dark eyes glaring with absolute hate, before running from the room.

"I'm so sorry you had to be in the middle of all this."

"It's okay. I need to go now, I must return to Tokyo today."

"Can we see each other again? From time to time, at least?"

"I want to get away from all things related to the yakuza, Takagi-san. I have someone I want to give some peace of mind. I can't do it if I still stay on this city."

"I understand." There was a hint of sadness on his smile. "It was nice to meet you, Sakuno. If you ever need anything, just give me a call. I'm your father, after all."

Sakuno didn't say anything. She just made a polite reverence, before leaving.

#########

"Sakuno?" Kuniharu went to the girl's room. He was on his office when heard her steps. His wife was taking a bath.

"I just came to pick up my backpack and clothes. Please, don't speak to me." She was in front of her wardrobe, already changed from her dress, using jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was tight on a ponytail.

"Please, Sakuno, I…" she smashed the doors closed, before turning around and leave the room.

Kuniharu stood there. But, he heard a loud noise in the house's entrance. When he arrived there, after running across the hallways, he found his daughter on the ground, her whole body trembling and a painful expression on her face.

Alexei was in front of her, with a twisted smile, a teaser on his hands. Sakuno had been electrocuted.

"Hello, _Nee-san_." He had a sword on his other hand. "Goodbye."

"Sakuno!" Kuniharu screamed.

The girl closed her eyes, unable to move. But, she felt blood drops falling into her face. The scarlet eyes opened suddenly. Kuniharu was in front of her, the sword entered his abdomen and its edge was on the other side of his body. He grabbed the blade, firmly, a serious look on his face.

"Do not hurt my daughter." He said, with clenched teeth.

Ayana left the bathroom in a hurry, dressed on a white robe and her hair was still wet, after hearing the commotion outside.

When she arrived at the house's entrance, she froze on her place. Sakuno was crying, while holding a bloody, unconscious Kuniharu on her arms.

" _Tou-sama_! _Tou-sama_! Please, open your eyes!"


	32. Chapter 32

Ryoma crossed the hallways of the hospital in a hurry. He jumped into the bullet train as soon as he received Fuji's message.

He finally found Syuusuke on the surgical floor. He had a tired and sad look on his face.

"Fuji-san!" the boy got closer, anxiously.

"Oh, Echizen-kun." There was a small smile on his face. "Thank you so much for coming. I'm sorry for troubling you."

"It's no trouble at all." He looked around. "Where is Sakuno? How's her father?"

"Tezuka-sama lost a lot of blood, he is still on surgery. Kunimitsu is with Ayana-san on the family room. I'm making some phone calls. Sakuno is on that room over there." He pointed to a private bedroom. "Please, could you take her home? I arranged one of our drivers already. The police will be here any minute and I need to deal with them. If she stays around they will interrogate her too and that wouldn't be good."

"What happened? Why someone attacked Tezuka-san?"

"Actually, the aim was not him. He protected Sakuno."

"What?!"

"It's a long, complicated story. She was electrocuted a couple hours before, but she is fine. That girl is strong as a bull."

"Electrocuted?!" Fuji touched his shoulders and the blue eyes were serious.

"I need you to calm down, otherwise you will not be able to help Sakuno. I need you to take her home and take care of her until we return. Make her take a bath, eat and sleep. I will call you as soon as the doctors have news on Tezuka-sama. Can I entrust her to you, Echizen-kun?"

"Yes." Ryoma said, seriously.

The boy opened the room's door quietly. The lights were off, only the moonlight coming through the windows illuminating the place. Sakuno was sitting on an armchair. Her scarlet eyes were lost somewhere else and Ryoma's heart ached as seeing her desolated expression. Her face was marked with tears.

"Sakuno?" his voice was very sweet. The girl turned her face and new tears started to fall as seeing him. She got up and held her boyfriend very tight, grabbing his shirt. There was dry blood all over her clothes and hands. Her entire body was trembling.

"I treated him terribly." She said, between sobs. "And, even though, he…"

"It's okay." Ryoma hugged her. "Everything will be okay. I'm here to take you home."

"But, _Tou-sama_ …" the girl couldn't complete her sentence and he noticed she wanted to stay because of her father.

"Fuji-san will call us when the surgery ends. He asked me to take you home. Would you come with me?" his thumb brushed her cheek, gently. "Please?"

The girl was so silent, her all body was resonating deep sadness during the whole ride to her house and when they arrived there. Ryoma told her to take a shower and discard those ruined clothes while he prepared food. Her boyfriend was feeling completely lost and useless towards everything.

Sakuno entered the running water and watch her father's blood dripping from her skin to the white tiles together with the soap. The voice and smile of Alexei echoed on her mind. " _Next time I will not miss._ "

She closed her firsts tightly, feeling her blood boiling with rage. How many times would that bastard interfere on her life and hurt people around her?! It was too much already and it was enough! She raised her head and let the warm water cleanse her entire body.

The girl finished her shower and started to dry herself with a towel. She could still sense some goosebumps on her skin. Sakuno looked at herself in the mirror, the scarlet eyes narrowed. That would be the last time Alexei would be a menace.

"Sakuno?" Ryoma asked, hearing his girlfriend steps on the house. He had finished cooking. He found her only in her underwear on her bedroom. The boy averted his eyes, embarrassed. "I'm sorry! It's just… Dinner is ready."

"I'm going out." She replied in a serious tone. Ryoma looked at her and she was already dressed on her black uniform.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going after Alexei." She picked her katana up from a shelf on her bedroom.

"What? Who is Alexei?" he asked when she left the room.

"He is the guy who hurt _Tou-sama_. It's the same guy who hurt Syuusuke-san before. I need to kill him, otherwise he will never stop."

"Sakuno, wait!" he grabbed her arm and made her turn around and look at him. "You cannot go! You cannot do such a thing."

"I can and I will. It was a mistake letting him live. I should have done this a long time ago."

"What your father will say if he knew you went to risk yourself because of him?!"

"If he lives!" she shouted and he noticed she was holding back tears. The scarlet eyes were glistering. "He might die because of that bastard!" she distanced herself from Ryoma and said, with a sorrowful voice. "And, it will be my entire fault."

"Sakuno…"

"Please, don't tell anyone." The girl turned around again, but Ryoma rushed in front of her, his arms opened wide and a serious expression on his handsome face.

"I will not let you go."

"Ryoma, move."

"I will not!" he screamed, closing his eyes.

"Get out of my way!" the boy looked at her, shocked. It was the first time she talked to him with such voice.

"Who are you? I don't recognize you."

"I'm sorry, but this is who I am for real. Alexei was right. I'm a murdered. I really tried to put this behind me, but death will probably follow me wherever I go. The only thing I can do is to be sure no one will be hurt because of me anymore. So, please, let me go, Ryoma."

"Did you forget your promise? If you ever hurt someone while we were dating, we were going to break up. If you leave this house, I will never talk to you again!"

Sakuno come close, with gentle eyes and caressed his face, before kissing him softly. She held her boyfriend when his legs failed him after she punched him on his stomach, hard, making it difficult for him to breath.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma." She smiled sadly, whispering in his ear. "Goodbye."

Sakuno helped her boyfriend to lay on the floor, while his whole body was trembling in pain. She didn't even look at him a second time, before leaving the house and disappearing in the dark night.

############

Ayato was on his office. He had tried to concentrate for the whole day, but his mood was terribly after everything that happened between his children on the night before. Alexei was away from home since then and didn't pick up his cell phone. He sat down and took a long, tired breath. Looking at his desk for a moment, he realized that Sakuno's files were missing. He looked around, opening the drawers on his desk and found it strange. Suddenly, his cell phone started to ring and he picked up, still looking for her files over his desk.

"Takagi here."

"Takagi-san, this is Fuji from the Tezuka elimination group. Do you have a moment? It's about your son."

"What do you want?" he asked, annoyed. He didn't want to talk to anyone from the Tezuka family.

"Do you know the whereabouts of your son?"

"Not really. Did he do anything?"

"He invaded the Tezuka mansion and tried to kill Sakuno. First he attacked her with a teaser."

"What?!"

"When he was about to use a sword with her, Tezuka-sama intervened and now he is in the hospital, under surgery. ."

Ayato could hear his heart racing inside his chest.

"I…I don't know where he is."

"I suggest you to find out before its too late. Sakuno is nowhere to be found, either. So, unfortunately, I'm afraid your daughter is going to assassinate your son."

##########

Ryoma was running around the streets near the Tezuka mansion. His stomach was still hurting a lot and he had to stop from time to time and take a deep breath, to avoid vomiting. He was trying to find Sakuno, looking around for her on the dark streets at those late hours.

At a moment, it started to rain and he stopped under a tree, trying to shelter himself. He was cold, tired, painful and feeling extremely lost and worried about her.

"Sakuno, where are you?" he whispered to himself, his hands on his knees while he was trying to breath better.

"Don't worry." A strange voice echoed from a dark ally and it startled him. Alexei came forward, with a twisted smile, in the same moment a lightning bolt crashed in the skies, illuminating them. "She will come for you."


	33. Chapter 33

Ryoma felt a horrible sensation spreading all over his body. He was dizzy and his legs were weak. Opening his eyes, he tried to stand up, but realized there was something stopping him. Looking down, the boy saw his wrists were tied to a wood pole, in the middle of an empty and dark room. There were only a couple of lamps illuminating the place. He tried to pull it, but the ropes were too tight. He could hear waves crashing outside. The place was probably near the sea.

"Good, you're finally awake." Alexei got close, with a smile and crouched down in front of him. Ryoma tried to charge on his direction but it was useless. "Calm down, would you? Doing that will only hurt your arms. You shouldn't strain yourself so much after getting shocked." He showed the boy the teaser and pressed its button, the sparkles shinning in front of the narrowed golden eyes. "I really like this thing. It's very useful."

"What do you want with me?" he asked with clenched teeth.

"With you? Nothing. You're just a bait." He smiled.

"If you doing this to bring Sakuno here, I'm sorry to tell you, but she won't come." He averted his eyes. "We had broken up."

"Oh, really? Let's see."

Ayato picked up his cell phone on the pocket of his jacket and put it on speaker mode.

"Yes?" Ryoma's heart raced when hearing his girlfriend's voice.

"Hello, _Nee-san_." Ayato said, with a smile. "I have something that might interest you." Alexei shocked Echizen again, making the boy scream.

"Ryoma!" Sakuno's eyes filled with tears as hearing his painful cry. It took a while for him a while to stop. Ryoma was about to faint.

"I will send you the location. Please, come soon. I already did it twice; I don't know how much more he can take." He turned off and smiled at the older teen. "She seems worried enough."

" _Nee-san_? What do you mean?" he was able to ask, between deep breathes.

"Oh, she didn't tell you? She is my older sister. We share our father's blood." He grinned.

########

"Any news on Sakuno?" Kunimitsu got close to Fuji. He was on the other side of the hallway, sending messages on his cell phone.

"No one had seen her." He said, worried. "How about your father?"

"One of the nurses said the doctors were finally able to control the bleeding. They are finishing by any minute now."

"Good." He was relieved.

"I need to return to _Hahaue_."

"Did you tell her about Sakuno?"

"I did not. How can I? She already cried so much. I just… couldn't."

It was already late and there was no one on the hallways. Syuusuke touched his hand and the blue eyes were gentle.

"You were right. Let's not say anything yet. One thing at a time. Go stay with your mom. I will continue to try to get a hold on Sakuno."

"Okay." Kunimitsu kissed him softly before leaving. Fuji watched Tezuka distancing himself and Syuusuke's heart was restless.

########

Sakuno landed at the building's door in a soundless movement. It was the exact location Alexei had sent her. The girl removed her mask, the scarlet eyes dead serious while her long loose hair moved with the cold wind. The building was on Kyoto's bay. The sea was angry on that night, the tides rising high. Looking up, she read the plaque of the place: Takagi. It was probably one of his family old casinos.

The teenager entered from a broken window. Everything was so dark; it took her a while for her sight to be used to the place. She moved like a cat between the shadows.

Reaching the second floor, Sakuno saw Ryoma and ran to him.

"Ryoma!" Alexei had put a gag on his mouth. The girl removed it and he coughed. She had already cut one of the ropes on his arm when the boy screamed.

"Sakuno, look out!"

Alexei almost hit her with an iron pole, but Sakuno was able to dodge it and stop him with her sword.

"Hello, _Nee-san_." The boy smiled.

"I'm not your sister!" she kicked his stomach, making him slid to the other side of the room. Alexei laughed at her.

"Got you!"

"Sakuno, your leg!" when she looked down, there was a dart on her thigh. Sakuno pulled off and the scarlet eyes narrowed at him.

"Poison?" she asked.

"Not at all. Just a little something to slow you down." He grinned.

Ryuzaki felt dizzy and support herself on her sword.

"You're really a coward." She said, quietly.

"I won't waste my time with you anymore!" Alexei attacked her again.

Ryoma watched them fighting between the shadows. He could notice on Sakuno's expression she was making a great effort to avoid being hit by Alexei. The boy charged towards her with powerful blows and Ryoma noticed he was not a regular kid either. Any other person would be probably dead by now. Those two were complete freaks!

"Why don't you kneel already?!" the boy screamed, angrily, hitting Sakuno on the side of her ribcage when she attacked him. Her body was becoming slower and heavier with the effect of the drug. Big sweat drops were running down her face and she seemed terribly painful. Even so, she continued to attack him.

But, her vision was blurred for a moment and Alexei kicked her on the face, making the girl fall with her chest on the ground. Before she was able to stand, he stepped on her back and pulled her right arm up.

"Sakuno!" Ryoma screamed when Alexei started to twist her arm, the iron pole on her left shoulder blade.

"It seems like you are not so strong anymore, _Nee-san_!" He laughed as Sakuno tried to stand up, but her legs failed her. The boy twisted her wrist and the girl screamed in pain when it broke. "I'm not done yet."

"Let her go!" Echizen used all his strength to try to be free of the other rope on his arm, but it was useless.

"Why are you so worried about her, anyway?" Alexei asked, curiously. "She is an assassin, you know. How can you be with someone like her?"

"She is a much better person than you will ever be!"

Alexei looked at her and the red bangs were covering her eyes. Her whole body was trembling. He smiled and snapped her right arm, making her bit her lips to avoid screaming, tears falling down her face.

Her brother distanced himself from her and watched, amused, when Sakuno touched her dislocated arm, bringing it near to her curled body.

"Do you want to know something interesting about your lovely girlfriend?" he looked at Ryoma.

He picked up his cell phone and opened some pictures of her files he had stolen from his father and put it in front of Ryoma. There was a picture of a twelve-year-old him and many words written, like a report, with Mission #1 in the title.

"What is this?"

"Don't you remember? You two met before. Her first mission was a success because of you." He looked at Echizen, amused. "It says she was after a pedophile that attacked little boys. And, look, that's the good part!" with his finger he moved the pages of the pictures and showed him a report. "She waited until the guy was strangling you to kill him!" he laughed. "You were her bait too!"

The memories rushed back to Ryoma's mind.

 _He could feel the crazy eyes of that strange man over him, his big, dangerous hands around his thin neck, while he licked his face. Ryoma's entire body was trembling in absolute fear and he thought he would die. Suddenly, blood splattered everywhere. The edge of a katana pierced the man's skulls and cut him in half. The boy was frozen in shock, watching a small shadow cutting the limbs apart. The man's blood was staining the white snow around them._

 _"Are you okay?" the little girl's voice reached his ears and Ryoma looked at her face. She was wearing a black uniform and she removed her dark mask. He was stunned with the way her scarlet eyes and hair had the same color of the running blood._

 _The girl came close to him, making him tremble even more. In a quick movement, she cleaned her sword's blade and her small fingers from the blood, before putting it back inside its scabbard on her back. Gently, the girl touched Ryoma's face and whipped away the boy's terrified tears from his cheek. "Don't cry. He will never hurt you again."_

 _It was the last thing he remembered, before his mind shut down due to the shock of that terribly terrifying event._

"She probably only got close to you because of it. Wanting to apologize or something like that." he got close to Sakuno again and kicked her on stomach, making her lay on her back. The boy looked at her from above. "This was fun, but I need to go now. Goodbye, _Nee-san_."

When he was about to crush her head with his weapon, a shot was heard and a bullet went through Alexei's hand, making him release the pole, bleeding and screaming in pain, holding his injured hand on his chest.

The three of them looked at the door and Ayato was there, holding a automatic pistol and with a horrible look on his face.

"What the fuck are you are doing, Alexei?"


	34. Chapter 34

Sakuno opened her eyes slowly. Her whole body felt numb and heavy. Looking around, it took her a while to be able to focus on her surroundings. She was in a hospital room and from the orange tones entering the place; it was the ending of the afternoon already. The scarlet eyes were taken by panic when she noticed the strange weight on her right arm. There was an external fixator on her wrist, many metal pins going inside her skin. On her other hand, there was an IV.

The girl sat down, but a sharp pain spread from her arm to her entire body with a simple movement.

"Sakuno-chan, you are awake." Syuusuke appeared on the door with a smile and sat by her bed's side.

"Syuusuke-san, what happened to me?! How did I arrive here? How's _Tou-sama_? And where is Ryoma?!"

"Hey, calm down." He touched her face. "Everything is okay. You had surgery on the night before. They had to put these pins because of the fracture on your wrist. Your father is fine; he is recovery in the ICU, he woke up and asked for you right away. Your mother is with him and Kunimitsu is taking care of things for the group and the store. Echizen-kun is well too, he was discharged just a couple of hours after you two arrived."

"Discharged?! What happened to him?!"

"He injured his hands. From fighting with Takagi-kun."

"What?"

"Takagi-san was the one who brought you two here. You lost your conscience because of the drug his son used on you. He said that Echizen-kun charged on him and beat him, hard. When he arrived here, his hands were all bloody and hurt. He broke Takagi-kun's nose. He was also much shaken with everything, so I sent him back to Tokyo with one of our drivers when the doctor released him. He arrived safely at home."

Sakuno lowered her head. She really wanted to talk to him after everything that happened. Looking at her hand, she asked, sadly. "What about this? Will I still be able to do kendo?"

"Your shoulder is fine, it was only dislocated and the doctors were able to put on the right place before your surgery. But… it was an extensive injure in your hand. You will probably need some physiotherapy after it heals." he gently touched her face. "But, I'm sure you will be all right."

"I see." She replied, quietly.

"Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine." Sakuno laid down again, carefully. "What about Takagi-san?"

"He is a character, that guy." Syuusuke chuckled. "All the hospital was afraid of him, he came screaming and kicking the doors with you on his arms and threatening the staff."

"Really?!"

"Yes. When you entered to surgery, he was really worried. He only left after the procedure ended and he was able to see you again. He said he had another situation to deal." Syuusuke stood up and caressed her hair, when he noticed the girl was starting to get sleepy. "You should rest more. You took a lot of medicines."

"Syuusuke-san?"

"Yes, Sakuno-chan?"

"If Ryoma comes, wake me up. Let me talk to him, please."

"I will, don't worry." He responded, with a smile, when she fell asleep. Fuji fixed her covers better, before leaving her room.

#########

Ayato entered his son's room at the hospital. He made one of his men to take Alexei there. The boy looked at him with a terribly glare. He was chained to the bed. His injured hand was all bandaged and he had a bad bruise on his face.

He sat down in front of the teen's bed.

"How are you feeling?"

Alexei thrown a cup on his father, but Ayato just moved his head a little.

"You shot your own son and now you are asking how I am?!"

"You asked for it." He replied, calmly. "You stabbed the Tezuka head, drugged your sister and broke her hand and even involved a regular person in your craziness. You could go to jail, you know that?"

"Why didn't you let it, then?!" he tried to walk to him, but the chain on his wrist didn't let him.

"Because you are my kid. It's my job to protect you."

"I don't need you! Why don't you go take care of our precious daughter?!" Alexei averted his eyes and his father noticed his voice shattered. "All my life you were never around. I heard you telling her that you only had me out of duty. Since I arrived you are frequently telling my how much inapt I am and, since you met her, how much better she is than me."

"Alexei…"

"You should just… leave me already. I will never be the child of the "only woman you ever care about", I will never be special like her."

Ayato stood up and walked towards his son. Alexei's dark eyes were wide in surprised when his father hugged him, tight.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me, _Oyaji_!" he tried to push his father away

"I'm so sorry." Ayato tightened the hug, making the boy stop. "I spent so much time thinking about the things I left behind and avoiding the new life I had in Russia, resenting the fact I was away from Sayaka that I didn't take care of you properly. I was always blaming your grandfather for the way you behave, but in reality it's my fault.

" _Oyaji_ …"

"I'm really sorry for the things I said too, Alexei. It was terribly wrong of me to compare you two. I hope you can forgive me."

It was the first time in all his 16 years Alexei was hugged by his father. The boy felt his heart tight and didn't know what do to, so he simply stayed there, allowing Ayato to hug him for a while, holding back the stupid tears that started to moist his eyes.

It took some time until Ayato released him and looked at him kindly.

"I need to go solve some things. I will be back at night to have dinner with you. Is that okay?"

"Fine." He looked away. " _Oyaji_."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to face any punishment the Tezukas ask from me." He said, seriously. "I want to meet them later."

"Okay."

"Can you untie me?" he asked, when his father was about to leave.

"No way." Ayato smiled at him.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not yet." He messed up his son's blond hair a little, before leaving.

Alexei looked at his father's back and grinned, feeling a little painful on his face with the gesture.

#######

Ryoma took a deep breath, rolling on his bed, unable to sleep. It was late at night. He looked at his hands and they were throbbing even with the medication he took some hours ago.

He remembered how angry and desperate he was when Sakuno passed out and he was finally able to get himself free from the rope on his wrist. He still didn't know how he managed to hurt Alexei so much. He only stopped after seeing the blood on his face.

Echizen picked up his cell phone and read the message from Fuji again, saying Sakuno had woken up and she was fine. He knew it wasn't fair to her, after all, she only got hurt trying to save him, but, he just couldn't be around her for the moment. The boy was feeling extremely deceived.

All of his uneasiness from the beginning of their relationship had a much bigger weight now and it was crushing his heart.

Putting an arm in front of his face, he felt extremely lost and confuse, wishing sleep could reach him soon so he could give a break to his troubled mind.


	35. Chapter 35

"Hello, _Tou-sama_." Sakuno said, quietly and Kuniharu noticed her eyes were filled with sadness. The girl was standing near his bed. It was visiting hours on the ICU. He smiled kindly and offered his hand to her.

"Come here, Sakuno." The girl rushed to his side and big tears were rolling down her face.

"I'm so sorry, _Tou-sama_." she said, her shoulders were trembling. "I am really, really sorry."

"Do not cry." His voice was so gentle.

"Why did you put yourself in danger because of me? After I treated you so horribly."

"Because you are my child." Softly, he touched her wet face, making the teenager look at him. "It is my duty to protect you. No matter what, I will always protect you."

He showed her a small smile.

"Do not cry." He whipped away her tears with his thumb. "I am going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine from now on."

Sakuno was wearing a sling to hold her injured arm. Kuniharu looked at it, concerned.

"How is it? Are you in pain?"

"Just sometimes. But, I'm taking the medicines properly. _Kaa-sama_ talked to the doctor today and he said it will probably take eight weeks or longer to heal." She smiled, sadly. "I was able to enter the kendo club at school, but I will need to tell them I cannot participate anymore."

"It will be temporary." He replied, seriously. "I will make sure you have the best physiotherapists. You will be able to do kendo again, you are going to study to be a sensei and have your dojo to teach children. I promise you."

" _Tou-sama_ …"

"Sakuno, I own you an apology. You were right, it was wrong of me to not telling you about Takagi-kun sooner. But, you need to understand I had no ill intentions on doing it. Your mother was afraid his father would take you away from her. Even with the life we had, she wanted to raise you normally." His dark eyes were guilty. "It was my fault you ended up on the assassination group; I was not strong enough to defy my father."

"You should never apologize." Sakuno smiled at him. "You are the best father I could ever ask. I'm so lucky for having you." The girl held his hand and put it on her forehead, closing her eyes, making Kuniharu overwhelmed. "I'm very grateful for being your daughter."

############

Kunimitsu stopped for a while at the hospital's garden. He saw his sister sitting on one bench under the shadow of a big tree. He noticed there was a deep sadness on her eyes. She was looking at the cell phone screen.

Coming close, he sat by her side.

"Hello." There was a small smile on his features and the girl turned around, surprised, hugging him tight with her free arm. They didn't see each other since the night her father was attacked.

" _Nii-sama_!"

"I'm so glad to see you well." He replied, gently, kissing her forehead.

" _Nii-sama_ , I'm sorry! Because of me, you're so busy; Syuusuke-san told me you even postponed your book again."

"You should not worry about it." Kunimitsu touched her cheek. "Family always comes first. But, tell me about you, how are you doing? What about your hand? It's been a week already, right?"

"Yes." Sakuno lowered her face, looking at her injury. "It only hurts sometimes."

"What about the kendo club? _Hahaue_ told me you were approved."

" _Kaa-sama_ talked to the school and told them I had an accident. I also sent a message to the captain's club. But, as soon as we return to Tokyo, I'm going there to talk to him personally. Even if it's just for him to let me go."

"I'm sorry. But, I'm sure your hand will heal properly and you can practice kendo still."

"I hope so." Her voice was heavy with sadness.

"Sakuno, Syuusuke told me your boyfriend has not come to see you. Is everything okay?"

"I think he hates me." She replied quietly, with a smile. Kunimitsu's heart was tight as seeing her like that.

"What do you mean?"

"He is not replying my messages. Not even one of them. He had never done that before."

"Maybe he is busy with something." he said, kindly.

"No, I'm sure Ryoma hates me." She grabbed the cloth of her hospital clothes, tightly. "He probably regrets knowing me by now."

"Sakuno…"

"Tell me, _Nii-sama_ , is it normal to hurt like this?" Kunimitsu noticed her shoulders were trembling. His little sister was making a great effort to not cry. "I never liked anyone before, so I don't know. But… it is hurting so much, I feel like my chest is breaking in two."

He hugged her, unable to say anything. Her forehead was on his chest and she grabbed his shirt, looking for some comfort.

Since Sakuno was born, Kunimitsu's only wish was to be able to shield his younger sister from all the sadness of the world. He protected her when she started to walk, avoiding her to fall on the ground. He would constantly watch over her when they were playing together so she wouldn't hurt herself. Watching Sakuno so heartbroken, he felt extremely useless, unable to protect her against that deep sadness towards her first love.

############

Syuusuke took a deep breath, after hugging Kunimitsu's naked chest. The were on Kunimitsu's bed. They were finally able of having some time alone. It was night and Ayana was with her husband for dinner time. Syuusuke was taking turns with Ayana to take care of Sakuno and Kuniharu at the hospital. Since the Tezuka head was still on ICU, only the wife could visit him, so he was responsible for Sakuno. Kuniharu was recoverying properly, so it was possible he could go to a regular soon by the following week and things would be easier.

Kunimitsu's fingers caressed his light hair and he kissed his forehead.

"It's been a while." He said, looking at the blue eyes. He gently touched the scar on his face. "Your eye, the color changed."

"I know." Fuji smiled. "It's lighter now. Do you think it's weird?"

"It is beautiful." Tezuka kissed it, softly. His hand brushed his bare back, slowly. "Sakuno told me Echizen-kun is not talking to her. She is afraid he is "hating her"."

"I'm trying to avoid the topic. I sent him a message after her surgery but he didn't respond as well."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Aside from her crazy brother kidnapping him and the boy seeing his girlfriend being tortured?" he smiled, sadly. "And, also, there is the problem of her first mission."

"What do you mean?" he looked at him.

"Don't you remember? Her first kill was a pervert that attacked little boys in Kyoto and raped them."

"Ah, that horrible case. It was twisted of _Oji-sama_ to put Sakuno on it."

"Echizen-kun was the last boy he attacked. He was spending some time in Kyoto with his parents. Sakuno-chan was the one who saved him."

"What?!' he sat down, surprised. Fuji continued to lay down, looking at him.

"All of this, adding to the fact of his kidnapping by Takagi-kun, surely is too much for someone so young to take."

"That is probably why is avoiding her, then." Kunimitsu laid again.

"Yes." Syuusuke gently caressed his face. "But, I will talk to him properly. I don't want Sakuno-chan to hurt anymore."

"Thank you, Syuusuke." He said, before kissing him, bringing his body close again in a tight embrace.


	36. Chapter 36

"Maybe I should cut it short." Sakuno said, while her mother was brushing her long hair on the hospital bed. "It's going to be troublesome to take care of it with just one hand."

"You definitely shouldn't." Ayana said, with a smile. "Your hair is so beautiful, it would be a waist. I will always be here to brush for you. Syuusuke-san too."

"Thank you, _Kaa-sama_." She smiled to herself.

Their conversation was interrupted from a knocking on the opened door. Ayato was there, with a shy smile.

"Hello. I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Takagi-san." Ayana said, gently. "Please, come in. I didn't even realize it was visitation time already."

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Sakuno?"

"Of course." Ayana responded on her daughter's place. "I will go arrange something for her to eat later. Please, be at ease."

"Thank you." He sat by the girl's bed. "Tezuka-san is so kind."

"She sure is." she said, emotionless.

"How are you?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Fine." The girl lowered her eyes. She didn't want to see him or talk to him.

"Is there anything I could do for you? Do you need any help?"

"My family is taking care of me." Her words were harsh. "You don't have to worry."

"Of course I do." Ayato touched her hand. "I'm your father."

"You're not my father!" Sakuno shouted, removing her hand abruptly and looking at him with hard eyes. "My father is Tezuka Kuniharu! I might have your blood, but you're nothing to me!"

The Takagi head was wordless towards the girl's anger.

"A lot of horrible things happened because of my connection to you! Your son stabbed me, he tried to kill my most important people and now I'm here, with a broken wrist, unable to go to school! I'm missing a lot of classes and the kendo club that I wanted to enter so badly! My hand is probably going to be ruined for the rest of my life!"

Sakuno's long hair was covering her face and her breathing was hard and fast.

"And, Ryoma, I even lost Ryoma." She told to herself inside her mind. Her hand was closed tightly and she was biting her lips to avoid crying in front of him.

"I'm really sorry." Ayato said, after a while. His voice was serious. "I never wished for those things to happen to you. I'm so sorry being my child brought you so many problems."

"Your words of regret are not going to change anything!" she looked at him with hurt scarlet eyes. "I don't see you as a parent and I never will! I don't want to have any proximity to you and that crazy son of yours!"

"Sakuno!" Ayana appeared on the door and her serious voice called her attention. She had an upset look on her face. It was the first time Ryuzaki saw her mother with such expression. "Why are you treating Takagi-san like this? Apologize!"

"That is okay, Tezuka-san." He showed a small smile. "It was stupid of me to come here. I should know better. I will take my leave now. Thank you so much for everything." He made a polite reverence to Ayana, before leaving.

"Takagi-san…" she watched him walking away on the hallway before turning to her daughter. The girl averted her eyes and Ayana sat on her bed. "You had no right to talk to him like that. I know you are frustrated and sad but, it was not his fault. He was the one who saved you. He has being calling every day, to ask about you and he is very concerned on your recovery."

"Of course he is!" Sakuno looked at her mother. "It is out of guilt!"

"It is out of love, Sakuno." Ayana said, touching her hand. "He loves you. When your father woke up from the surgery, Takagi-san came in here and kneeled in front of him, thank him for everything that he did for you, for us to raise you. That man's forehead was on the ground, for you. I was the one who informed him about your surgery being over and he cried like a little boy in front of me." The Tezuka lady smiled gently at her. "He cares genuinely about you. You should at least acknowledge that and treat him respectfully. Your father and I taught you better, anyway." Ayana hugged her child, being careful with her arm. "I talked to your doctor a while ago. He said since your hand is healing properly, you can be discharged by next week. Your father also will leave the ICU, so I'm sending you back to Tokyo with Syuusuke-san."

"Really?!" she looked at her, hopeful.

"Yes. You will be able to go to school. You are also want to see Echizen-kun, right?" her mother smiled gently at her and it hurt the girl's heart. Sakuno held Ayana tightly, already counting the seconds to see her boyfriend again.

#########

Ryoma rose from his school desk when the bell rang. He slowly picked up his backpack and went down the stairs. He couldn't wait to return home and sleep. Those days had been absolute horrible. He wasn't able to sleep properly or study properly. The tests were coming and he was sure he would fail all of them.

He was already out of school when he stopped as seeing Syuusuke leaning on a wall near. He was wearing the yakuza's dark suit and smiled at seeing him.

"Hello, Echizen-kun." He stood up straight when seeing the boy.

"What do you want?" Ryoma asked, with narrowed golden eyes.

"Wow, that's a scary face." Syuusuke chuckled. "I'd like to talk to you for a while. Can you give me some time?"

"Fine. Let's go to my place. I don't want anyone of school to see such a suspicious person."

"Aren't your parents going to think it's weird?"

"I live alone." He said, already walking away.

"Okay!"

Fuji was amused. They were on the boy's living room. He looked around and found the place extremely organized and clean for a teen leaving by himself. Ryoma returned, bringing a small stray with two cups and one small pot. He served Fuji some tea before sitting across from him on the short table.

"Thank you for your kindess." He drank a little. It was lemon tea. The afternoon was ending and the sunset was entering the room from its open doors. "You have a horrible look on your face, Echizen-kun. Is everything all right?" he looked at the boy's hands. His knuckles had light bandages on them. "Sakuno-chan had the same injuries not long ago."

"How… how is she?" he asked, quietly.

"She is recovering well. She will return to school next week."

He looked at him, surprised.

"Already?"

"Yes." He smiled. "Aren't you missing her a lot?"

The boy averted his eyes and Fuji noticed he was very troubled.

"I don't know." He took a deep breath. "I don't know what to think about her. About everything that happened." He completed, sadly. "About us."

"You know, Ryoma-kun, loving a yakuza is very hard." Fuji's voice was gentle. "I should know because I'm a yakuza myself and I love a yakuza too. For someone from the outside, I can only imagine it's even more difficult. On those past years, I always thought Ayana-san was the most amazing woman ever. I watched her go through so many scary things, with her husband and children. I watched her crying silently by herself, so she wouldn't worry Tezuka-sama or Kunimitsu. She always has a warm smile on, even when she is terribly afraid. She is still just a regular person that loves yakuza. She can't use a sword, fight or even use a gun. Her love and care is the only thing she can offer to her loved ones that are bleeding."

Syuusuke held the small cup and looked at his own reflection.

"I know Sakuno-chan really cares about you and she is very sad with you taking such distance from her."

"She lied to me." He lowered his face. "While I was waiting for her surgery, Takagi-san told me about a fight she had with his son before. We had a promise to each other, that she wouldn't do such a thing while we were dating. She lied." Fuji noticed he was truly hurt. "She looked straight to my face and lied about it. And then, her brother told me about her first mission, how she already met me and didn't say anything, so…"

"You're wrong." Syuusuke interrupted the boy. "Sakuno-chan didn't remember about you at all."

"What?"

"There is something you must know, Echizen-kun. I was Sakuno-chan partner, but I was not on that mission in particulary. I was only put together with her later, because, after that day, we found that she was not going to be able to deal with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Sakuno-chan was only twelve when she started on the elimination group. Altought she behaved properly and calmy on the missions, she had night terrors after them." His blue eyes were sad, filled with those memories. "She would cry and scream at night, every night, after a mission. It was too much for a young girl to take in. Tezuka-sama's father called a special doctor to deal with that. Sakuno-chan was always very skilled and he wouldn't let go of her, even with her suffering."

"What happened to her?"

"She was hypnotized after every mission." Fuji looked straight at the golden eyes. "She doesn't have any recollections of her missions or the people she met back then. It lasted until she was 15 and she was able to deal with it by herself."

"Are you…kidding me?"

"I'm not. She has no memories about it."

"So…"

"She didn't lie, Echizen-kun. Sakuno-chan really didn't know about you before."

He noticed the boy closes his hands, hard, before talking.

"After what happened, I stayed in shock for a long time. I was not able to go to school for many months. My parents had to stay with me and they lost a lot of money because they couldn't attend to the tennis events they usually cover. That is why they travel so much. They dont complain or talk about it, but I know they are doing it for me. They feel guilty about what happened, because they lost me for a second."

"I'm really sorry." Fuji said, sincerely. "But, things were never easy for Sakuno-chan as well. Specially now. I don't know why she lied to you about the promise, but, I'm sure she fears losing you. She even risked her own life for you. You are her first connection to a regular life, Echizen-kun. You're very special to her."

Ryoma's heart was tight with his words and his mind was even more confused.

"So, please." Fuji touched his hand, surprising him. The blue eyes were serious. "If you want to break up with her, do it properly. Talk to her and say the words. Do not leave her in the dark. It isn't fair to her."


	37. Chapter 37

"Here, _Anata_." Ayana smiled offering her husband a piece of apple on a fork. He was finally able to leave the ICU and was transferred to a private regular room at the hospital. Since they were alone, he didn't mind being spoiled by his wife. He chewed the fruit, slowly. "You are looking better already."

"Thank you so much for taking care of me." He said, gently, after eating. "I am sorry for all the trouble."

"No trouble at all." She smiled. "I will take care of you until I am an old lady, all wrinkled and grey."

"I am such a lucky man." Kuniharu showed her a small smile. "Ayana, what do you think about traveling? Just you and me, when I get better. So much happened, we didn't have any time to each other so far."

"That would be lovely." There was a hit of sadness on her face. "But…"

"What is it?"

"I want to stay close for when Sakuno-chan starts her rehabilitation. I want to support her if she needs me."

"I see."

"Actually, I didn't want her to leave to Tokyo already. I wanted her to stay here with me so I could take care of her until she was completely healed." She smiled at her husband. "This makes me selfish, right?"

"For wanting to take care of your child? Not at all." He touched her face, his thumb brushing her cheek. His dark eyes were gentle. "It just makes you a mother."

#########

"Good morning, Sakuno-chan."

"Good morning, Syuusuke-san." The girl replied, quietly, before sitting down on the short table at the dining room. She was already using the school uniform.

"Was it hard to get ready?" he asked, with a smile, finishing preparing some rice.

"I had to wake up one hour earlier." Taking a deep breath, she looked at the sling. "I cannot get it wet, so it's complicated to take a bath. Getting dress is slow too."

"I'm sorry." He said, putting the food on the table. There was fish, rice and vegetables.

"Where is _Nii-sama_?"

"Running around with his editor." He smiled, giving a spoon and a fork to her. It was easier to eat that way. "He is probably coming home just late at night."

"I see." She started to eat.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to school? It wouldn't be a problem."

"I will be okay. I already gave everyone a lot of trouble." She ate some salad. "I need to get by with this thing; it will be here for a while."

"At least at school, let Echizen-kun help you if you need, okay?"

She didn't respond, just continuing to eat silently.

###########

"I'm really sorry!" Sakuno's forehead was touching the tatame of the kendo club and the captain and Tachibana was extremely surprised. The rest of the members were looking at her.

"Oy, Ryuzaki-san! There is no need to do that!" the boy answered, nervously. "You suffered an accident. It was not your fault."

"But, I need to apologize for the days I was absent." She raised her head and the scarlet eyes were serious. "I'm back as long as you let me!"

"Eh? Back?!" he looked at her arm on the sling. "But… you are hurt."

"I want to learn how to handle a sword with my left arm. I would like you to let me use the club to train. I can help out with other chores, cleaning and keeping things organize while I'm on rehabilitation."

"Ryuzaki-san…" he was very amazed with her dedication.

"Kendo is the path I want to my life. Please!" she made a deep reverence again. "Let me do it!"

Sakuno was surprised when the captain kneeled in front of her and smiled gently.

"How can I say no to such request? But, promise me you won't overdo yourself. You are a very talent person and it would be a shame if you didn't recover properly."

"Yes!" the teen grinned, feeling extremely happy.

##########

Ryoma spent the whole day looking for Sakuno. Syuusuke had sent him a message that she had finally return to school, but he didn't find her anywhere. He hopefully expected to find her on the rooftop, but, once again, he ate by himself. The food was heavy on his throat and his chest was tight.

He really needed to see her, to talk to her and apologize for his distance and silence on those last days. He was really grateful for the conversation with Fuji; it really cleared up his confused thoughts and put his heart on the right place. Ryoma was deeply in love with Sakuno. And he needed to apologize for ever thinking that anything else matter.

The hours went by, the school finished and he, sadly, had to give up. Maybe tomorrow, he was going to be able to see her.

The seasons were changed and the path to his house was already filled with yellowish and reddish trees. Echizen was almost at his house, when the familiar voice made him look up.

Sakuno was there, in front of his door.

"Ryoma."

"Sakuno." He said, after long seconds, the golden eyes surprised. "What…"

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but, we need to talk."

"Ah, su…sure! Let's go inside, so…"

"I can't." there was something strange on her scarlet eyes. The gentle wind blew her hair. "Let's sit somewhere on the park, please."

There was a small park across from his place. They went there and sat on a bench under a tree. She sat very distant from him and it bothered the boy. She was speaking so formally too, like they were strangers. The situation was very awkward.

"Sakuno, I…" he wanted to start apologizing.

"Ryoma, I want to break up." She said, seriously, interrupting him.

The teen's heart froze inside of his chest.

"I'm so sorry for everything that happened; I hope you can forgive me. You were at risk because of me. I'm really sorry."

Ryoma wanted to tell her she didn't need to say those things, he wanted to hug her but he couldn't move.

"I'm also sorry for sending so many messages before. I didn't mean to be annoying or something, I just… wanted to know you were okay." she looked at his hands, the skin on his knuckles were still pinkish and thin. "You probably hate me, right?" she showed him a small smile but her face was filled with sadness. "I don't blame you for it."

"Sakuno…"

"And now, I'm useless. I'm taking a long time just to dress myself, eat or do anything trivial. I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to use my hand properly again. I will have rehabilitation and there is also school, I will need to study twice as more to maintain my grades. I don't want to give up on the kendo club either and I will stay late to train my left hand." The girl lowered her head. "I would be a horrible girlfriend to you, even more than before."

He noticed small tears rolling down her eyes.

"I'm sorry. You're probably not interested in anything, right?" her shoulders were trembling. "Since you never replied to me lately, of course you don't want to talk to me now."

"You're wrong, I…" she raised her face and smiled at him, between serious tears. He had missed her smiles so much!

"But, I didn't lie, Ryoma. I've never lied about being in love with you. Thank you so much for everything you shared with me. The memories we created together, I will always cherish them deep inside my heart."

##########

Ryoma entered his house silently. His backpack was left in the entrance and he removed his shoes on a slow motion.

He was not able to say anything when Sakuno said goodbye. He just continued quiet, watching the girl he loved leave him. He wanted to ran after her and hugged her tight to make her listen to him and stay by his side, but she seemed so sure of her decision, he had no right of trying anything after being such a terrible boyfriend lately, leaving her completely alone with her troubles and fears.

"You coward." he whispered to himself, closing his fists tightly, angrily, wanting to stop that deep pain inside.

It started to rain outside and Ryoma didn't even notice when his own face was wet with warm tears. He just stayed there, his head low, the black bangs over his eyes, letting that sadness roll down, immerse in the darkness of the room and the sound of the first autumm rain while his heart was breaking completely.


	38. Chapter 38

"Welcome home." Syuusuke smiled at Kunimitsu when he finally arrived. It was a little past midnight and Fuji was on his room, reading on his short desk while waiting for him. It was still raining outside.

"I'm back." Kunimitsu sat by his side and kissed him softly.

"Are you hungry? Sakuno-chan didn't want to have dinner, so there are some udon left."

"Why didn't she eat?" he asked, worried. "Is everything all right? Is her arm hurting?"

"I think something happened between her and Echizen-kun. But, she was so sad and silent when she arrived home, I didn't ask questions. She took a bath and went straight to bed."

"What?! What do you think he did to her?! I will talk to her and…" he tried to stand up but Fuji stopped him, holding his arm.

"Leave her be, Kunimitsu." He asked, gently. "Please. If she wants to talk, she will."

"I just… don't want her to be troubled anymore." The dark eyes were sad. "After everything she went through."

"I know." He caressed his hair. "You're such a wonderful big brother. But, there are things she needs to deal by herself."

Tezuka cupped Fuji's face and kissed him deeply, his taller body glued on the shorter one. It was a very long kiss.

"Thank you, Syuusuke." He whispered. "For never breaking my heart."

"Same here." he smiled.

###########

Sakuno looked at the wind bell on the inside part of her room. She was on bed, holding her pillow. The soft tapping of the rain echoed on the silence. The girl remembered the first time she kissed Ryoma on the night he was sick. He looked so handsome, asleep on her legs. She still could remember the softness of his dark hair on her fingers and the warmth of his mouth against her.

The girl hoped he would say something during their conversation. On the back of her mind, she waited Ryoma to stop her and say he still liked her and he didn't want to break up. But, he stood so quietly. Sakuno was sure he, indeed, didn't care about her anymore.

She buried her face inside her pillow, looking for some comfort. She couldn't cry. Tears wouldn't solve anything. She knew her heart would break and hurt every time seeing Ryoma at school, but she had to endure. The plans of being together when they were adults would be only a faraway and bittersweet memory.

#########

Ryoma opened his eyes and picked up his cellphone next to his futon. It was 9 o'clock already. He took a deep breath and l left the object again. It was still raining on that morning and everything inside his mind felt heavy and dark like the sky outside. The boy turned around and pulled the covers over his head. It was a good thing his parents weren't in town. He didn't know how to explain such a depressed state or his lack of will to get out of bed.

"I wonder if her hand is hurting under this rain." He said to himself, looking at his own hand. There were so many things he wanted to ask her about her injury but, above all, the boy wanted to apologize. The girl had broken her hand because of him, postponing her dreams to rescue him. Even so, she was nothing but kind. Her voice and words, even at the end, were always so gentle, it made his chest hurt. He was sure he was going to carry that guilt for the rest of his life.

############

"Good morning, Ryuuzaki-san." The young doctor with short black hair, green eyes and friendly face smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Oishi-sensei." She replied, politely.

"Thank you for seeing us in such short notice, Oishi." Her brother said, accompanying her. They were on Oishi's office at the Shinagawa Shishokai Hospital, a facility specialized in orthopedics.

"Don't mention it!" He offered them a sit across from his desk before sitting down. "I'm glad to help."

"How did you two know each other?"

"I took a class on Japanese Literature. It was a good break from the Medicine course."

"We kept in touch since then."

"So, Ryuzaki-san, let me see what can I do for you? I heard you removed the external fixator two weeks ago. How long did you stay with it?"

"Four weeks."

"She wants to enroll on a kendo course at the university, to be a kendo teacher, Oishi. Please, help her on that."

"I'll do my best." He smiled kindly. "Do you have the x-rays from before and after the surgeries?"

"Here." She took the films from a big envelope. Oishi put them against the light and he made a concerned face.

"How bad is it?" Kunimitsu asked.

"What happened here?!" he asked, seeing the first x-ray from the day Alexei broke her wrist. Then, he looked at the x-ray after the first surgery and the last one, from when the fixator was removed.

"I fell." Sakuno lied with a straight face. "It was a silly accident."

"It was a pretty bad fall." Kunimitsu completed.

Oishi stood up and picked up another chair, sitting in front of the girl.

"Can I see it?" he offered his hand to her, asking with a gentle voice.

Sakuno opened the sling and her arm was out. It took a while for Oishi to remove all the bandages. There was a big scar on the inside part of her wrist, the tissue was still healing. It was the first time Kunimitsu saw her injury and his heart was tight. He couldn't even imagine how much painful it was. But, even so, Sakuno never complained about. His little sister was very brave.

"It's a good thing it's healing properly. Were you able to move your fingers at all since it happened?"

Ryuzaki focused on her hand and Shuichirou noticed, from her expression, that she made a great effort just to move her fingers a little. He gently touched her fingertips and smiled at her.

"It's okay."

"So, what do you think Oishi?"

"Well, it's my nature to be optimistic, but I need to tell you already…" the green eyes looked at her seriously. "The best scenario possible it's 60% of regaining your grip strength and movements. I want some more image exams to see how our tendons and nerves are, but, even if we get to 60%, some of the movements are still going to be limited and you can still experience pain even after therapy. You will need to come here at least 4 times a week and do exercises at home too. And, the theraphy will be very painful at the beginning."

"I will do it." She said, seriously and determinate. "60% it's much better than nothing. I will do everything you ask me, Sensei! Just tell me how long it will take."

"Sakuno, you cannot put a date on such recovery…"

"It's all I can hope for!" she interrupted her brother and he noticed her scarlet eyes were glistering with tears that she was holding back. "I need something to focus on, since it will be a long path."

"Let's hope for a year, Ryuzaki-san. What do you think?"

"It's fine!" she finally smiled. "It's enough to finish high school and apply to the kendo course, right, Nii-sama? On the meantime, I will train with my left hand."

"Yes." He said, with gentle eyes.

"It's settled then. Come tomorrow so we can do the other exams and, as soon as the surgical wound heals, we can start rehabilitation."

"Thank you so much, Oishi-sensei!" she stood up and made a deep reverence. "I'm looking forward to work with you!"


	39. Chapter 39

"I've become a stalker." Ryoma told himself. He was sitting on a dark spot on the bleachers at the sports stadium of his school, watching Sakuno train. It was almost 8 o'clock at night. It was a habit of the boy on those past weeks. They would only say small greetings to each other since their break up. It was like they never kissed or his body was submitted to her whims and it hurt Ryoma tremendously. It was a good thing the weather had changed; eating alone on the rooftop was terribly lonely. Watching over her from distance was the only thing he could do.

He observed the girl while she trained with the other members of the kendo group, waiting to have a better control of her left hand. He could notice how desperate she was to do it. She was still extremely strong and agile but Ryoma knew her well enough to know she was bothered by the situation. Sakuno was using a black immobilizer on her wrist for a week now, reaching the half of her hand until the half of her forearm.

She was by herself, training on a sparing model. Her movements were quick and precise. The scarlet eyes were serious and focused when she trained, making very hard to Ryoma not to look at her. He wondered how such a beautiful girl had ever dated him.

Sakuno stopped and took a deep breath. She changed the wood sword on her hand and moved it around a little. It was not hurting and the boy noticed a small smile on her face. Sakuno made some quick movements, but soon the bokuto fell and the girl held her hand, tightly, with a painful expression.

Ryoma stood up, worried. He wanted to go there and ask if everything was all right. He wanted to tell her it was enough and she should go home to rest. But, it was not his place anymore. And that realization made him feel extremely useless towards her again.

##########

"I'm very sorry!" Alexei bowled deeply in front of Kuniharu, Syuusuke and Sakuno. It was Saturday night. Kuniharu was doing fine, being released from the hospital on the week before. The girl and Fuji had traveled back to Kyoto on a request of the Tezuka head. Ayato was sitting by the boy's side. Sakuno looked at Syuusuke with a distrustful look over her younger brother's words and Syuusuke just smiled at her. "I'm here to accept any punishment the three of you see fit." He placed a small knife in front of them, his hands next to it.

"What is this?" Sakuno said, annoyed. "Do you think you can do as you please and just say you're sorry later?"

"Sakuno." Her father reprehended her, with a serious tone. He was sitting by her side.

"Syuusuke-san will never regain his sight, my father almost died and I'm doing rehabilitation almost every day after school." The scarlet eyes were hard over the boy's figure. "But, everything will just be all right because you are apologizing." Her voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"It is enough." Kuniharu touched his daughter's hand. "We cannot go on with feelings of hate in our lives."

"But!"

"I forgive you, Takagi-kun." Syuusuke said, gently, surprising the boy, Ayato and Sakuno. "It takes courage to come in front of us and offer your fingers to all of us."

"Thank you so much!" his forehead touched the ground in front of them.

"I also forgive you." Kuniharu said, calmly.

" _Tou-sama_!" Sakuno was truly irritated.

"Sakuno, the elimination squad is about to end. You are already living a new life with a bright future ahead. Grunge towards someone is a heavy burden. You two are connected by blood; you cannot go on hating him forever. Think about me, your mother and Takagi-san." He looked at Ayato. "Give us some peace of mind as well, without the fear of you wanting to kill your own brother again."

" _Onee-san_ , I…" Alexei tried to talk to her, but Sakuno grabbed the knife and was in front of him in a fast step, the blade pressing on his thumb, her free hand grabbing the boy's shirt tightly.

"Sakuno!" Kuniharu tried to stop her, but Fuji held his arm, stopping him for a moment.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Do not call me sister." She said, with clenched teeth. "Having the same blood as you is just a mistake."

"I'm sorry for everything I did." Alexei's voice was sincere. The dark eyes looked straight at the scarlet ones. "I know you will probably never forgive me, but, I am truly sorry. I had issues with myself and my father that had nothing to do with you and, even so, you were the one who I hurt the most. I can never repair our hand but I will surrender mine to you, gladly, if you think it's fair."

Sakuno stuck the blade between his fingers, hard, before releasing him. She stood up and looked at the boy with a cold expression.

"Taking your entire arm wouldn't give me back the things I lost." Turning around, she went past Kuniharu and Syuusuke. "I'm done with this. I'm going to my room."

#########

Sakuno looked up to the dark skies and the heavy rain. The kendo practice had ended earlier with the club mates and she stayed behind, as always, to train by herself. Only after changing back to her uniform, she realized she had forgotten her umbrella at home. She looked at the immobilizer on her wrist.

Her hand was very painful with the cold weather and getting wet under that rain was not going to help. She didn't want to bother her brother or Syuusuke, but she couldn't go home by herself. The girl was about to pick up her cell phone when Ryoma passed by her, on his way to the leave.

"Ryoma?" She smiled at seeing him. He was under a dark blue umbrella. "What are you still doing here?"

"I stayed to study at the library." their tests were coming soon. "Did you forget your umbrella?"

"I did."

"Ah, that's bad." The boy came close. "Come, I will take you home."

"Don't worry, you don't need to bother."

"It's not a bother. Come, you cannot stay here. This rain is not going down any time soon."

##############

Sakuno could hear her heart beating loudly on her chest. They were already walking together for 15 minutes in absolute silence. She didn't remember the last time she was so close to him. Looking at the boy with the corner of her eyes, she wondered if he had grown taller. "He is still so handsome." She said to herself, with a discreet smile.

"How's your hand?" he asked, without looking at her. "Is it hurting because of the cold?"

"Just a little." She didn't want to worry him.

"Did you started therapy?"

"Yes. I'm able to move my fingers already. My doctor said it is a good sign for a start." He noticed the sad smile on her beautiful face over those words.

"I see." Her sadness hurt his chest and he was quiet again, the sound of the falling rain surrounding them. There were still so many things he wished to know about her on that time they were apart.

"How are you? Are you eating properly?"

"I'm. I got a little better at cooking. I can make some decent meals now."

"Really? That's good." she smiled and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hm." He averted his eyes, feeling the blush on his face.

"Are your parents back?"

"Not yet. They are only returning on my birthday, but they are staying until after New's Year this time."

"When is your birthday, Ryoma?"

"December 24th."

"On Christmas' Eve?!"

"Hm. But, it is not a big deal."

"You're going to be 18 soon." She smiled, looking at the water on the ground.

"What about you? Your birthday, I mean."

"January 14th." She realized they were already in front of her house and she wished they could walk for a little more. "Here we are. Thank you for bringing me home, I…"

"Can we still be friends?!" he blurted out, surprising her. His face was entirely flushed.

"Ryoma?"

"I want us… to be friends at least. It's annoying to eat by myself and not having anyone else to talk to. I can… also accompany you home since you are injured, so…" his words were hurried and he was so nervous he didn't even remember he was talking to a former assassin that had no need for him.

Ryuzaki touched his hand, making him stop talking and the boy looked at her, surprised.

"I'd love to." The scarlet eyes looked at him kindly, before smiling. "Good night, Ryoma. I will see you tomorrow."

"Good night." He whispered, before she turned around and entered her home.

There was a silly grin on Ryoma's face for his entire way back. He didn't even mind about the heavy and persistent rain.


	40. Chapter 40

"Just another minute, Ryuzaki-san." Oishi said, sitting next to Sakuno. She was pressing a stress ball inside her hand, holding it close as much as she could. They were on the rehabilitation room of the hospital. There were other patients doing therapy as well. Her expression was taken by the huge strength she was putting on that small gesture, a deep frown on her forehead. "There we go. Very good!"

The girl released the ball and grinned at him, even being very tired.

"20 minutes! It's a record!"

"Yes." Her doctor smiled. He touched her hand and started to make exercises of opening and closing her fingers and bending them slowly. "You're doing very well. How are you on the kendo club?"

"I'm getting better with my left hand. But, I still don't have the same strength."

"I see. But, continue to work hard." he gently pushed her fingers behind and it bother her a little. "Maybe you can even be able to dual wield."

"That would be super cool! Ah, _Sensei_ , can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Can I try knitting? I would like to do something."

"Oh, really? What do you want to make?"

"A scarf." Oishi noticed how gentle her voice was. "To December."

"Of course. We are still in October. It would be a good exercise. Just, don't overdo it, okay? Just half an hour a day is enough. If starts to hurt stop immediately."

"Okay!" she grinned, happily. "Thank you."

It was almost 8 at night when Sakuno left the therapy. The hospital was a little far from her house so she had to take the subway. It had rained for the whole morning, but, fortunately it stopped. The girl smiled to himself. On the days she didn't have therapy, Ryoma started to walk her home. They also return their lunches, now on the stairs, because of the cold wind. She was so happy for sharing little moments of her day with him again. It seemed like they were never apart. Her heart fluttered every time he spoke to her or showed her one of his discreet smiles. Sakuno took a deep breath, wondering if it was even possible to fall out love.

###########

"What do you think?" Kunimitsu asked, showing Fuji some apartment adds on the newspaper. They were drinking tea on the living room, waiting for Sakuno to decide on dinner.

"Why are you looking at those?" he asked, with a smile.

"I want to buy one." he replied, calmly.

"Why? Don't you like to live here anymore?"

"I want to have a place for us." The dark eyes looked at the blue ones.

"What do you mean?" Syuusuke was a little surprised.

"We have always lived with my family and now with Sakuno. First, it was because of the elimination squad and to take care of her, but, my parents are moving to Tokyo next year to live here too, so..."

"It's going to be crowded." He completed Kunimitsu's sentece with a smile, coming close to him.

"Don't you think it's time?" the larger hand caressed the light hair, gently. "A home just for us."

"Is this a proposal, Tezuka-san?"

"It is. What do you think?"

"Can I walk around naked?" Syuusuke touched his handsome face.

"That would be very distracting. I wouldn't be a productive member of the society with such sight." Tezuka showed him a small smile, before kissing him softly.

They separated when hearing the door opening and closing. Sakuno arrived and smiled at them, carrying a small bag with her.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Sakuno." Her older brother said.

"We were waiting for you. What do you think of having pizza tonight?"

"Great!" she sat by her brother's side.

"How was therapy today?"

"I was able to hold my hand close for 20 minutes!" She was very proud of herself.

"That's wonderful." Syuusuke said, picking up his cellphone and ordering the pizza.

"Did you buy something for school?"

"No, it's a little project for my hand."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

"A secret!" she grinned.

"Sakuno-chan, are you doing anything on Friday night?" Syuusuke asked, returning to the table.

"I have to study. Why?"

"Well, since so much happened, we didn't do anything to celebrate Kunimitsu's birthday. I was thinking about taking him out for dinner."

"I told you already, there is no need to worry about such a thing. I really don't mind. _Chichiue_ was on ICU and you were having surgery. I had no celebratory spirit whatsoever.

"You definitely should go, Nii-sama." the girl replied, seriously, holding his hand. "Since everything is well now. You worked so much on those days. You really deserve it."

"I think so too." Fuji smiled.

"All right." Kunimitsu touched the top of her head, gently. "Your request is an order, milady."

The girl giggled.

"Go take your bath, Sakuno-chan. The pizza will take a while."

"Okay!" she stood up and went to her room. Opening the bag, she took a pair of crochet needles and two dark blue wool balls and smiled happily. She took a while to set on a color for Ryoma's birthday gift, but she knew it would look good on him, making a beautiful contrast with his deep golden eyes.

#########

Sakuno finished her training and was looking for Ryoma around the school. They had lunch earlier and he told her that they would meet after her practice to take her home, but he never showed up on the kendo area.

She went to the back gardens and stopped, the scarlet eyes wide in surprised. Ryoma was there and an unkown girl was leaning on his body, her forehead on his chest. He had a gentle look on his golden eyes, like the ones he used to have only for her. The girl had short dark blond hair and dark blue eyes.

Sakuno turned around and walked away in hard steps. Her chest was hurting terribly.

"I'm sorry, Nakamura-san." Ryoma's voice was very polite, before he distanced himself from the girl. She had put a confession letter on his locker early, asking to meet him after club hours. She was from another class on his same grade and he never acknowledge her existence before. He only went to be polite and considerate towards her feelings, but he had no interest in anyone else. "But, I cannot go out with you."

"Do you have someone you like already, Echizen-san?" she asked, shyly.

"i do." He responded seriously.

"Well, there is nothing to be done, then." The girl smiled, but Ryoma could notice some sadness on her eyes. "Thank you for talking to me anyway. You are a very kind person."

"Don't mention. I need to go now."

"Okay." The girl responded, quietly, before Echizen walked away, going after Sakuno.

"Oh, no, I'm late." Ryoma told himself, looking at his cellphone. He walked hurry steps to the kendo area, but he didn't find Sakuno there. The boy sent her a message and she didn't respond. Ryoma waited almost 30 minutes, but there was no reply, so he finally went home. He continued to send Sakuno messages and, once again, he feel asleep worrying about her.

############

"What's wrong? You disappeared yesterday. I sent you a lot of messages." Ryoma said, worried. Sakuno was eating on another set of stairs, away from the place they used to have lunch together. He tried to speak to her before class started, but the girl just avoided looking at him. On lunch break, she disappeared and it took him a while to find her. "Why are you acting so strange?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Her voice, always so sweet, was very cold. She continued to eat. Ryoma was in front of her and took her obento, making the girl look at him. The scarlet eyes were filled with annoyance.

"You can't lie to me." He said, calmly. "Tell me, what's going on; otherwise I will not let you finish."

Sakuno pulled her lunch box from him in a rude movement and there was a deep frown on her forehead.

"Why don't you go eat with your new girlfriend?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you yesterday with a girl on your chest."

"Oh, that." He said, in a boring tone of voice. "You're wrong. I don't even know that girl; I just talked to her because she let a confession letter on my locker and asked us to meet. She hugged me out of the blue for a second. I rejected her immediately."

"So, that's what you want from now on? Flirt with other girls?" she asked, upset.

"What are you saying?" Ryoma was hurt with her questions. "You were the one who ended things with me, remember? You don't have any rights to complain about what happened." The golden eyes looked straight at hers. "I never said anything about wanting to break up. You just decided by yourself."

"You never said anything otherwise!" Sakuno rose and stood up in front of him. "I was feeling so scared and sad at that hospital room and you didn't even reply my messages! My hand was full of metal, it was hurting tremendously and the only thing I could do was worrying about you!" she took a deep, long breath. Her chest was feeling lighter after confession how she felt on those lonely days. "After everything that happened, I just... wanted to know if you were all right. I just wanted to hear from you."

"Sakuno..." it was everything he was able to say towards the certainty of how much he had hurt her feelings.

"I didn't break up because I stop being in love with you." Her voice was soft and trembling and Ryoma noticed the scarlet eyes were filled with tears when she looked at him again. "You left me by myself when I needed you the most."

"Sakuno, I'm sorry, I..." he tried to hold her hand, but she distanced herself and the boy felt extremely rejected. Sakuno lowered her face, not wanting to look at him anymore.

"I'm tired." She signed. "Liking someone was not supposed to be so hard and painful. I wanted us to be friends, but I just don't think it's going to be possible. Being around you now, it hurts. It hurts so much, Ryoma."

Sakuno picked up her obento and went down the stairs, without saying anything or looking at him again.

The boy sat down, wondering how things turned out so bad and mentally calling himself stupid, over and over.


	41. Chapter 41

Kunimitsu stopped for a while at Sakuno's door. It was Sunday night and his sister spent all weekend inside her room, studying. Coming close, he sat by her side, putting a small tray next to her. There was a cup of tea and some cookies.

"You should take a break." He said, gently. "Your tests already ended, right?"

"Thank you, _Nii-sama_." She smiled, picking up the cup with both hands, before sipping it slowly. "I'm studying for the mocking entrance exams of Tsukuba University. It will be a week before winter break."

"Ah, the kendo course." He remembered.

"Yes." She took another sip of the warm and sweet liquid, with a small smile on her face.

"I am sure you will succeed." Kunimitsu touched the top of her hair. "When did you grown up so much?"

"You think? I really didn't see a difference. I will ask Oishi-sensei to check my height tomorrow."

"You are going to be an adult soon." He showed her a small smiled. "It seemed like yesterday you were a little pink think inside _Hahaue_ 's arms."

The girl giggled.

"Sakuno, I need to tell you something." His voice was serious.

"What is it, _Nii-sama_?" she placed the cup on the short table and gave him her full attention.

"I am thinking about buying a place for myself. Since _Hahaue_ and _Chichiue_ are selling the Kyoto house and moving here to stay with you, it's going to be a little crowded to work. Syuusuke is going to live with me. I did not address the subject with our parents yet; I wanted to talk to you first. If you have any objections, we will not do it."

"Why should I?" she smiled kindly, patting her brother's head. "You are also all grown up, _Nii-sama_. It would be good for you. Can I go visit you two from time to time?"

"Of course. Whenever you want." He looked at the scar on her wrist and touched her hand, observing it. "It started to fade."

"Yes." She said, softly.

"Oishi said your grip improved a lot. Are you satisfied with the therapy progression?"

"I'm but, I'm also impatient. I just want things to be like they were, before all of that happened."

Her brother noticed the blue wool balls on her desk and the crochet needles. There was already a small part of the scarf made.

"What are you knitting?"

"It was a scarf. I was doing it while watching tutorials on the internet, but I stopped already. It doesn't matter now, anyway." Her smile had a hint of sadness.

"Sakuno, you never talk about that boyfriend of yours anymore. Did something happen?"

"We've broken up." She lowered her head, the scarlet bangs in front of her eyes.

"I am sorry." He said, gently and sincerely.

"I miss him so much. We shared so many things." She took a deep breath. "One month had passed by already, but even now I cannot look at him. It hurts." The girl looked at her brother, wishing for some advice. " _Nii-sama_ , how can I stop liking someone? How can I rip Ryoma out of my heart?"

Kunimitsu touched her sister's face, making her look at him and the dark eyes were kind.

"Only time can fix certain things. You will just have to wait, until your heart calms down for itself." She seemed so lost and pained. Kunimitsu hugged her; her forehead was against his chest. "I am here for you. Whenever you need, I will always be here for you." Sakuno hugged him back.

"Thank you, _Nii-sama_."

"You should not stop doing the scarf, though." He caressed her hair. "It is a good exercise for your hand."

"Okay." She smiled at him.

###########

Ryoma was about to leave school, when he noticed Sakuno sitting on the bleaches of the sport stadium by herself. It was already late and he had stayed to study on the library again. It was better than staying home doing nothing, since the tests had ended already and it was the last day of school before the winter break. It was not even night yet but it was terribly cold. He was wearing a heavy dark jacket over his uniform.

There was only a small part of lamps on and the girl was sitting with her head low, the long red hair over her face, her shoulder leaning on the wall. Ryoma knew something was wrong and he entered the place, going up the stairs to the bleachers. He got close to his ex-girlfriend and hesitated for a while. How much time had passed by without her talking to him, since their fight?

It hurt him tremendously every time she averted her eyes to not look at him. It was even worse than when they broke up, they were at least polite to each other back then. He tried, many times, to talk to her, but she didn't give him any opportunity. After some weeks of trying, he realized he was only bothering her, so the boy just gave up. But, he just couldn't let her like that. She seemed so sad and lonely.

"Sakuno?" his voice was very gentle.

Ryuzaki raised her head, surprised, when hearing his voice. There were big tears falling down her eyes and Ryoma sat by her side, his concern stronger than his hesitation.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing." She looked down again, rubbing her hands on her face, impatiently. "I'm okay."

"You are definitely not okay."

"And why do you care?!" she looked at him with a terrible glare and another tear rolled down her reddish cheek. "Leave me alone!"

Ryoma didn't know how he reunited courage to hug the girl tightly. Sakuno froze for a second inside his arms, before she tried to push him away.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!"

"I will not!" his serious voice made her stop tossing inside his arms and he just hugged her even tighter, his chin on the top of her head. She could feel his pounding heart. "Back then you said I left you alone when you needed me. I'm not your boyfriend anymore, but I don't intend to do it ever again. So, if you really want me away, just punch me! Beat the crap out of me! Otherwise, I won't let go until you tell me what happened!"

Ryoma closed his eyes, extremely sure Sakuno was going to punch his face, but the golden eyes opened, surprised, when her smaller hands grabbed the cloth of his school shirt and she took a deep breath, before her forehead rested against his chest.

"Tachibana-senpai asked me to participate in a small championship this weekend, for the new members of the kendo clubs of some schools in the city. But, I had to refuse. My right hand isn't strong enough and I don't have the confidence to try with my left hand. I don't want to bring embarrassment to our team." Her voice was very calm, but filled with sadness. "I really wanted to go. Then, I realized, what if I'm just wasting my time? What if my hand never heals and I'm here, working so much for something that I'm never going to achieve? I even got approved on the Tsukuba mocking exams, but, what is going to happen if I'm unable to use my hand properly until then?" she smiled sadly and sobbed.

"You were approved to Tsukuba University?" Ryoma pushed her from her shoulders and looked at her, shocked. "Really?"

"I... I did." She was surprised with his reaction. "But it was only the mocking tests, so..."

"That's awesome, Sakuno. That university is very hard." He was truly amazed. "You are trully awesome."

"Stop saying that, it doesn't help me at all!" she cried loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my bad, my bad!" Ryoma rubbed her back, gently, while she calmed down. "But, I don't think you are wasting your time. You are persuing something that you really want, right? Even if you can't use your hand to kendo for a while, you still can do a lot of things related to it."

"I can?" she looked at him, hopeful.

"There are a lot of smart people on that place. I'm sure they can help you out on this. Also, aren't you being a little hard on yourself? How long are you doing therapy anyway? A couple of months? And being afraid is not like you at all. I watched you train sometimes, you are better than the majority of the members already, using your left hand."

"You watched me train? When?"

"Ah..." he averted his eyes, embarrassed. "Well, when we broke up, I still wanted to see you and check if you were alright, so I used to come here and..."

She touched his hand and looked at him, kindly.

"Thank you, Ryoma."

"Don't mention it." He showed her a small smile. "It's nice talking to you again."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you back then."

"You don't have to apologize. You were right." The golden eyes were serious. "My head was full with everything that happened, but I behaved like a coward and I hurt you. You had every right to be angry at me and not wanting to be together." The boy lowered his head, feeling ashamed. "You only got hurt because you went there to save me. I'm sure you regret it deeply. If it wasn't for me, you..."

"I don't regret it." The girl touched his face and the scarlet eyes were serious, but extremely gentle. "I never regretted saving you, Ryoma."

"Sakuno..."

"I would do it again, without thinking twice. You were my first love after all." She smiled at him and Ryoma's heart turned inside his chest. He hugged her one more time. Sakuno was surprised with his action. "Ryoma?"

"Sakuno, I'm still..." there was so much he wanted to tell her. The words just piled up all over his brain. He was terribly nervous. But, the sound of her cell phone ringing inside her uniform's pocket interrupted him and it broke their embrace. She apologized to him before answering.

"Hello, Syuusuke-san. Yes, I'm still at school. Oh, you're passing by. Okay, I will wait for you at the entrance gate. Thank you." She looked at Ryoma again. "Syuusuke-san is coming to get me, he is close by."

"Hm." It was everything he was able to respond.

They left the stadium and he stayed with her until Fuji's car stopped by the school. She said goodbye and entered the vehicle. Ryoma stayed there, his skin and heart burning with the cold wind, watching the car distance itself.

"I'm still in love with you." He whispered, with a sad look on his face, feeling stupid for not being able to say it out loud and, once again, letting her slip through his fingers.


	42. Chapter 42

"Ouch." Sakuno made a face when Syuusuke placed the ice bag on her wrist. The area was swollen and tender. It was Saturday night.

"I told you shouldn't spend so much time on that scarf." He said, concerned. "Do you want to take some medication?"

"It's not necessary, thank you, Syuusuke-san." She smiled. They were sitting on her room. Her brother was out, having dinner with his editor.

"I thought you had gave up on it." He smiled at her. "You are doing it for Echizen-kun, right? Are you two dating again?"

"Ah, not really!" she blushed a little. "But... it's going to be his birthday tomorrow, so, I wanted to give him the scarf as a gift. We had a conversation yesterday; it was very nice."

"I see. Do you still like him, Sakuno-chan?"

"I do." She smiled gently. "I really tried to stop thinking about him like that, but... every time we are together, my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest."

"Ah, first love." He signed. "It's a nice thrill."

"It's complicated." She took a deep breath. "If only I didn't have that kind of life."

"Sakuno-chan, liking someone can be complicated, no matter your age and the type of life you have." He touched her hair, gently. "Even for regular people, there are times of feeling troubled and confused. But, in the end, the most important thing is how much you like the person and how happy he makes you feel. You really should talk to Echizen-kun and settle things. A proper conversation."

"Thank you, Syuusuke-san." The girl was really grateful for his words.

"About the scarf, do you want me to finish for you? It's been a while since I knitted something, but I still can do it."

"No, its okay, thank you. I must do it myself."

"Okay, then." He stood up and smiled at her. "But, give your hand a break, don't force yourself."

"Thank you, Syuusuke-san." She said, before he left the room.

Sakuno laid down on the floor, holding the ice bag to her wrist and took a deep breath, still thinking about Ryoma and the last hug they shared.

###########

"Happy Birthday, Ryoma!" his father hugged him very tight, lifting his body from the ground a little. Nanjirouh had a silly grin on his face.

"I can't breathe." The boy said, in a breathless whisper and his father released him. It was early in the morning and they had arrived on the night before.

"Happy birthday." Rinko smiled at him and gave him a gentle hug.

"Thank you, _Okaa-san_."

"Change your clothes; let's go out to have a nice breakfast somewhere! A good day starts with a good meal!"

His parents took him to a nice coffee place near home. Ryoma ordered some pancakes with syrup and fruit and started to eat slowly.

"So, kid, what are your plans for winter break?" his father asked, between bites on a French toast.

"Staying home, as usual." He replied, quietly.

"Ryoma, did you think about what we talked last time? Did you choose a university for you?"

"Actually, _Okaa-san_ , I did. I want to try Tsukuba University."

"Oh, really?" his mother smiled. "Why did you choose that?"

"Do you know what you want to study?" Nanjirouh asked, without giving him the opportunity to reply to his mother and Ryoma was a little relieved.

"Management. I'm satisfied on being a salary man. Having enough to live by myself and supporting me, it's okay."

His parents looked at each other, surprised. It was the first time their son talked about such serious things.

"You had really grown, right?" his father grinned.

"If you want to go there, we will support you, Ryoma. Just be approved and leave the rest to us." Rinko smiled.

"Thank you, _Okaa-san_." he showed her a small and greateful smile.

########

"It's done!" Sakuno smiled happily to herself. She looked at the clock; it was already 17:45p.m. The girl stood up from her table and picked up a small present bag she had bought for the scarf. She dropped her clothes on her bed and went inside the warm shower. On a few minutes she was already dressed again, with dark jeans, a yellow t-shirt. Her hair was dried and tight on a ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror, fixing her bangs and picked up a small envelope, before running outside her bedroom.

"Are you going out?" her brother asked, seeing her putting her high black boots by the entrance door.

"Yeah! Bye, _Nii-sama_!"

The girl ran, hugging Ryoma's scarf tight on her chest. She had a big smile on her face. She was going to give him the present and tell him how she felt. Sakuno really wanted to set things straight between them.

"I need to tell Ryoma I don't want to be apart anymore!" She told herself, wishing to arrive at his home soon. Even if the boy rejected her, she needed to talk to him and it just couldn't wait.

##########

Rinko was preparing dinner and Nanjirouh was taking a nap on the sofa. She was cutting some vegetables when the bell rang. She cleaned her hands on the apron before opening the door and it was surprised when seeing the unknown teenager on her door.

"Yes?" she said to the girl and she realized Sakuno's smile died.

"Ah! I'm sorry for disturbing!" she blushed. "I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno, I'm Ryoma's classmate. Is he home?"

"He went out for a while to buy some groceries. I'm sorry." Rinko felt bad with the sadness taking over the beautiful girl's semblance. "Would you like to come in and wait for him?"

"No, it's not necessary, thank you." She offered the bag to his mother. "Could you please give this to him when he returns?"

"Of course." She picked up the bag.

"It was nice to meet you, Echizen-san. Have a nice day." She made a polite quick reverence before leaving in hurry steps, feeling extremely heartbroken.

###########

"Sakuno, are you sure you don't want to go with us?" her brother asked, helping Syuusuke to put on a black overcoat. They were both dressed in black ties. It was finally the pre-lunch of his book, just for the editorial staff. They looked very handsome and sharp.

"It would be a good opportunity to wear that beautiful green dress you bought, Sakuno-chan."

"That's okay, _Nii-sama_. I'm feeling a little tired and my hand is hurting." She smiled to hide her sadness. "I'm going to apply some ice and stay in bed. You two have fun. Don't worry about me and enjoy the party. It's Christmas Eve after all."

"Okay, then. We will see you later." Kunimitsu touched her hair.

"Bye bye, Sakuno-chan." Syuusuke waved by the door.

"Bye bye." She replied, her smiled ceasing after they left. The girl took a deep breath, going to her room, turning off the lights on her way.

#########

"Ryoma, you are finally back." His mother smiled when he arrived. He had some bags with him.

"Everything was so crowded. I spent a lot of time in line." The boy complained.

"Well, it's Christmas Eve. A lot of people are buying stuff to cook at home with their families." She said, picking up some food from the bags.

"Yeah, I know." He sat down on the short table. His attention was called to the bag over the kitchen counter. "What is that?"

"Ah!" his mother picked it up and gave it to him. "You didn't tell me you had such a gorgeous girl as your classmate!"

"What are you talking about?" he was confused.

"Ryuzaki-san! She was here earlier and brought this for you!"

"Sakuno was here?!"

"Yes. She seemed really sad because you were not home. Come on, open the gift, I'm curious!"

Ryoma pulled the scarf from inside the bag.

"Wow, a scarf! It's so beautiful!" his mother picked up and investigated it. "And there is no tag on it, it's probably handmade. That girl must really like you, Ryoma."

The boy had opened the small envelope and his golden eyes softened with the content. He noticed how her handwriting had changed because of her wound. It was a little trembled and with bigger words.

" _Happy Birthday, Ryoma. I hope you have a wonderful day. Thank you for being born._ "

He lowered his head, the dark bangs over his face. The boy wondered how much effort she put on that note and that scarf. He put the note inside the pocket of his jeans and picked up the scarf from his mother. Ryoma stood up and put it around his neck holding it dearly for a moment.

" _Kaa-san_ , I'm going out for a while!"

"Where are you going?" she asked, while he was putting his sneakers back, in a hurry. "What about dinner?"

"You can start with _Tou-san_ , don't wait for me!"

"Wait, Ryoma! At least put your jacket on!" it was the last thing she said, before he closed the door quickly after him.

The boy ran down the street, on full speed, his legs working by themselves. The freezing winds of the winter night was burning his face and his unprotected torso, his arms were so cold. But, it didn't matter. He needed to see Sakuno.

############

Sakuno was watching TV, while applying the ice bag on her hand. She was sitting on the living room and eating some fruit, wearing a long sleeved light green pajama with long pants. Suddenly, the door bell started to ring insistently and she stood up, surprised.

"Did _Nii-sama_ and Syuusuke-san forget their keys?" she asked herself before looking at the peephole and her heart skipped a beat when seeing Ryoma there. His breathing was heavy and fast and his face was flushed from the running.

"Ry...Ryoma?" the scarlet eyes were wide in surprised. She noticed he was already wearing the scarf around his neck.

He took only one step inside her house and closed the door in absolute silence.

"Ryoma, what happened? Why are you..." her worried words were interrupted when his coldish hands cupped her cheeks and the golden eyes looked at her, investigating her expression for a second. Ryoma couldn't waist any more time. The boy kissed Sakuno deeply, like his mouth had never separated from her lips and all those horrible things that happened with them were only a brief and distant nightmare.


	43. Chapter 43

"Ry…Ryoma…" she whispered, trying to talk to him, but he continued to kiss her like his life depended on it and tightened his embrace on her body. "Ryoma, wait!" the girl pushed him from his shoulders and he looked at her, surprised.

"Ah!" he suddenly realized they were still on the hallway of her house. He looked extremely afraid. "I'm sorry! Is… is your brother around?!"

" _Nii-sam_ a and Syuusuke-san are out. They are going to return late." The girl touched his face with her left hand and looked at him gently. "What happened? Why did you come here like this?"

"I really needed to talk to you. It couldn't wait anymore. My mother told me you stopped by." he showed her a small smile. "Thank you for the scarf. And for the message too."

"I'm glad you liked it." He touched her hand and noticed it was cold. Her wrist as well.

"What happened? Your skin is cold."

"My hand is hurting a little, I was applying ice on it." She smiled, trying to undo the concerned look on his face. "I overdid it, with the scarf. I was knitting for a long time, without stop."

"Why did you do that?! You are still recovering!"

"I wanted to give it to you today." Her voice was so sweet. "It had to be today. I could not wait anymore to talk to you too. That is why I went to your home." Her hands touched his shirt. "Ryoma, I don't want to be apart. I like you so much. I'm so sorry for everything that happened. There is so much I need to explain." She lowered her head and her forehead touched his chest. "About what Takagi-kun said, of my first mission, I really didn't know about you before, please, you have to believe in me, I…"

"It's okay." He said, kindly and she looked at him, surprised. "Fuji-san told me what happened to you back then. Your memories were erased because you were suffering." Echizen's fingers touched her hair. "I'm so sorry you had to go through such thing. I can't even imagine how hard it was for you."

"Ryoma…"

"You were always protecting me. Even from the start, you were always saving me." His thumb caressed her cheek. "I'm the one who needs to apologize. I was unfair to you, I was immature and I let you believe I didn't like you anymore, but that never happened. My feelings for you never changed, Sakuno. I want to be with you forever, if you let me. I want to become a grown up by your side."

A small tear ran down her face and wet his fingers. The scarlet eyes were glistering.

"I want that too." She whispered, before kissing him deeply, again, this time with less desperation and with the entire weight of love she was holding back on her small heart.

The kiss became more intimate and Sakuno's hand wandered on his torso, when then boy pressed her shorter frame on his eager body. They were still teenagers in love and they had a sudden need to melt into each other. Ryuzaki hands opened his jeans when he was kissing her neck.

"Ah, Sakuno, wait." It took him a lot of neurons to be able to distance his body and mouth from hers. "We can't. I don't have protection here."

"I got them!" she replied quickly. The boy made a shocked face and she was compelled to explain better. "It's not like I was using it with someone else! It's just… I bought some for us after our last time. Since you had bought the first box, I just thought it was fair I get the other one, so..." She looked a little shy.

"You're amazing." Ryoma chuckled, his forehead on hers, before kissing her again. This time he wouldn't stop for anything.

############

Ryoma wondered if his girlfriend knew how sexy she was inside those pajamas. They were on the fluffy rug of the living room. He slowly opened her shirt, kissing her smooth belly were the buttons were lose, while his other hand was already removing her pants and underwear. The room was fainted illuminated by the lit lamp on the corridor and the shadows were over their young and heated bodies.

" _He became so good on this._ " Sakuno thought, already feeling her body warming up with his soft touches. " _His hands do not tremble anymore._ "

Ryoma kissed the scar on her wrist gently and respectfully, it made her heart ache. The golden eyes were filled and heavy with passion drunkenness while looking at her. The boy removed his clothes and, for the first time, there was no hint of embarrassment on his handsome face.

Echizen's hands touched her breasts and he kissed the space between them, making the girl sign deeply before his mouth and fingers caressed her chest slowly. He took his time, before going down her body with his lips, reaching the inside of her thighs. His tongue and fingers made Sakuno whisper his name and her hands grabbed his dark hair, gently, while he devoured her.

He felt when her whole body shook with pleasure and Ryoma looked at her flushed face with his chest full and heavy with young love and longing. His hand enlaced on her hurt one when his body finally was reunited with hers again and he could feel his blood boiling. He was sure he couldn't live without her warmth next to his anymore.

###########

"This is good." Ryoma said, breaking the long and deep silence. His face was on Sakuno's flat belly and her hands were caressing his hair. His voice were so gentle and calm. "Much better than being apart."

"I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too." The boy looked at her and went up her body, to caress her face and placing a small kiss on her mouth. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I am going to Kyoto to spend the day with my parents, but I will be back on the next day."

"I want you to meet my parents."

"Really?"

"Hm. You're my girlfriend after all." He hugged her and his face was on her chest.

"Okay." She smiled gently, caressing his soft dark hair. Ryoma started to kiss her collarbones.

"Sakuno?"

"Yes?"

"Can we… do it again?" his voice was a little shy and there were some redness on his face when he lifted his eyes to her.

Sakuno rolled her body and straddled him. Ryoma was surprised for a moment, before she smiled. The girl was about to kiss him again when they heard the door opening and closing and the familiar voices echoing on the house. The boy sat down and looked at her, petrified. Ryoma never thought that he would die just after being 18.

##########

"Echizen-kun!" Fuji smiled seeing them on the living room's table. He was sitting across from his girlfriend, entirely dressed. When they heard their voices, Sakuno ran to her room, picking up the first clothes in front of her while Ryoma put his clothes back on in a speed only fear could make him do. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, since her brother wouldn't like to see her in pajamas with her boyfriend. "It's been a while!"

"Good evening, Fuji-san, Tezuka-san." He said, politely, his calm voice hiding his nervousness. The blue scar was on his lap and Syuusuke noticed the boy's shirt was inside out.

"Oh, so you and Sakuno-chan are on good terms again. That's nice."

The blue eyes investigated the boy's face and made him blush slightly.

"Yes!" Sakuno smiled.

"Echizen-kun." Kunimitsu looked at him seriously. "Please, do not make my sister sad anymore."

"I'm sorry!" he made a deep reverence. "It was never my intention. I will treasure her even more from now on. You have my word."

"Good." He replied, with a straight face. "It's late and we are going to travel early tomorrow. So, if you excuse us."

"Ah, sure!" the boy took the hint and stood up.

"Come, Ryoma, I will walk you out." Sakuno smiled at him.

"Good night to you two." He said, before leaving the room with his girlfriend.

"Good night, Echizen-kun." Syuusuke said, gently. Kunimitsu stood by his side, looking at the couple going to the door.

"I do not like the idea of her being alone with him in the house. What if he tried to do something improper to her?"

"Oh, Kunimitsu." Fuji leaned on his shoulder. He giggled at Tezuka's obliviousness. "Sakuno-chan is more than capable to take care of herself."

#########

"It is so cold." Sakuno said, when they reached the entry area. "Are you sure you do not want a jacket? I can lend you one."

"I'm fine. I will just run to warm up."

"Just, let me…" she fixed his scarf, to better protect his neck. "There, all covered up."

"Thank you." He placed a small kiss on her lips. Sakuno looked at him in such a loving way his chest was warmed.

"I wanted to spend the entire night with you." She whispered.

"Me too. But, let's see each other when you return, okay? Go and come back safely, please."

"I will." She smiled and hugged her boyfriend tight. "Happy birthday, Ryoma."

"Hm." He tightened the embrace with a discreet smile on his features. Holding the girl he loved once again inside his arms was the best birthday gift he could wish for.


	44. Chapter 44

"It's done!" Sakuno smiled, finishing decorating the Christmas cake on the kitchen countertop. Since she learned how to cook, she was always responsible for dessert on special occasions. Ayana and Syuusuke had made dinner and they were all sitting around the dining table.

"Ah, it's so beautiful!" Ayana smiled when her daughter placed the dessert in the middle of the table, sitting by her side. Her husband was sitting on the head and Kunimitsu and Syuusuke were across from her. The cake had two layers, covered with whipped cream and decorated with ripe strawberries, cherries and chocolate shavings.

"It has red berries filling." Sakuno smiled to her father. It was his favorite.

"Thank you, Sakuno." Kuniharu showed a small smile. "Kunimitsu, would you cut if for us, please?"

"Of course, _Chichiue_." He started to cut the pieces and distribute on smaller plates, with the help of Syuusuke.

"It is very good, Sakuno." Her father said, after taking a small bite.

"I'm glad you liked it!"she ate a bite too.

"So, tell me what is new on those last days of school?" Kuniharu asked. "How's the kendo club?"

"It's fine. Actually, I'm talking to my captain about something." She stopped eating and looked at her parents, seriously. "There was a small tournership and I didn't go because I was afraid. I didn't think I was going to be good enough. Because of my hand."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry." Her mother stopped eating and touched her hand.

"Since next year is going to be my last year of school, I cannot attend the club anymore, so Tachibana-buchou said I could enter his family dojo and continue to practice until I feel confident enough and participate of some competitions. He said it would be good for me, since I want to go to Tsukuba University and people from there are always looking for new students for scholarships." She smiled. "I want to do it. If Oishi-sensei clears me up, I really want to try."

"But, Sakuno, you don't have to worry about a scholarship." Her father said. "Your education is our responsibility, the same way it was for your brother."

"I understand, _Tou-sama_ and I really appreciate it, but, I want to do this for myself." The girl looked at her mother. "I will be an adult soon, so I need to gain my own things. You two already did so much for me. I also want to work when I am at college, so I can start saving up to have my own dojo someday, even if it's a small one."

"That is a very good plan, Sakuno." Her brother said, gently.

"Our little girl is growing up so fast." Ayana looked at her husband. "Soon it would be just you, me, Kunimitsu and Fuji-san at the house."

"Ah, actually…" Kunimitsu called their attention and looked at his father. "I also have something I wish to talk about with you and _Hahaue_."

##########

"Hey, _Okaa-san_." Ryoma said, after finishing dinner with his parents.

"Yes?" his mother asked with a smile.

"Can I bring my girlfriend over? I want you guys to meet her." he looked shyly at his mother. Rinko and Nanjirouh looked at each other, extremely surprised.

"Girlfriend?!" his father asked. "When did that happened?!"

"Well, actually _Kaa-sa_ n met her already."

"Ah! The cute girl who came on your birthday. Ryuzaki-san, right?"

"What cute girl?! Why didn't I meet her?!"

"There was this really beautiful girl who came yesterday. She gave Ryoma a handmade scarf." She smiled at her husband.

"Really?! She must really like you!" Nanjirouh grinned. "Your mother gave me a box of homemade chocolate once when we start dating. I was so happy!"

"Aren't you silly?" she giggled before standing up, carrying the dirty dishes. "Ryoma, just ask Ryuzaki-san what night is better for her. I will prepare a nice dinner."

"She is at Kyoto now with her parents but she is returning tomorrow. I will talk to her then. Thank you." He showed his mother a small smile, while she went to the sink.

"Hey, kid." His father whispered.

"What is it?" he whispered back.

"Do I have to talk to you about precaution and stuff?" Ryoma made a horrified face mix with deep embarrassment.

"What are you talking about?!" he asked, with clenched teeth.

"Well, you are teenager with a girlfriend now; you spend most of the time alone in this place. I was very horny at your age, so… I just want you to be responsible."

"You don't need to talk to me about those things." His face sank inside his hands and he begged. "Please, don't talk to me about those things."

"Are you sure?"

"She has a very scary father and brother. I would never do anything stupid to give them the right to kill me and thrown my body on Tokyo's bay."

"What are you talking about?! Are they a yakuza family?!" Nanjirouh laughed at his son not realizing he was talking about a very real fear.

########

"Hello, _Kaa-san_." Sakuno smiled in front of her mother's grave. "It's been a while. I'm sorry not coming back sooner, but a lot of things happened."

It was morning and she was returning to Tokyo on the afternoon, after lunch time. The girl was wearing a white overcoat and gloves because of the wind.

"I'm recovering well." She looked at her own hand. "And I already have a lot of plans to my future. I want to have a proper regular adult life. Tou-sama and Kaa-sama are going to move to Tokyo on the first week of January. Can you believe it? The elimination squad ended for good."

Sakuno touched the cold stone with the fingertips of her right hand.

"I met Takagi-san. Unfortunately, the circumstances were far from good. But, I have to admit he is a nice person, after all. The way he talks about you, I'm sure he really loved you."

The winter wind moved her scarf and her long hair. The girl lowered her face and the red bangs covered her eyes.

"You know, _Kaa-san_ , I was mad with you for a long time. I just could understand why you would willingly to put me on the Tezuka group to be and assassin if my father was alive and even made Tou-sama promise to never letting us know about each other. But, I understand. You were just trying to protect me, on your own way. So, I have to thank you for that. Leaving me with Tou-sama and Kaa-sama was the best thing it could ever happen to me. Even with everything that happened on the elimination squad, I will never regret this life, because those were the paths that made me their daughter." She made a polite reverence in front of Sayaka's grave. "Thank you so much, for entrusting me to them."

Sakuno's tears touched the cold ground near her feet. It took her a while to be able to raise her head and dry her tears with her hands, showing a small smile.

"A new period of my life is already starting, _Kaa-san_. Please, watch over me."

"I'm sure she will." The familiar voice surprised her and the girl turned around. Ayato was there, a small sake bottle on his hand and his dark eyes looked at his daughter, gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

"Takagi-san…"

"I'm sorry, it's just… it's been a long time." He took a step closer, wanting to better look at her. "I saw you from afar and I just need to ask how are you."

"I'm fine, Takagi-san." She answered, quietly and noticed his relieved expression.

"I'm glad." he smiled. "How is your hand?" he asked, concerned. "Is it healing properly? Your mother told me you were in rehabilitation."

"It is getting better. I regained the strength on my fingers already. We are working on my grip now. You are talking to _Kaa-sama_ about me?"

"Well…" he was a little embarrassed. "I was worried about you."

"I see."

"I'm sorry. I know you told me you didn't want any contact with me. But, tell me, how's Echizen-san? Is he all right too? I didn't even have the opportunity of talking much with him."

"He is fine. Actually, I'm going to meet him after returning to Tokyo today."

"That's good." He smiled. "He seems like a good kid. He was so worried about you on that day."

"He is the best." She showed him a small smile.

"I'm glad, then." He opened the sake bottle and poured the liquid on Sayaka's grave. "Did you hear that, Sayaka? Sakuno is fine and has someone who is a good person by her side. Isn't that nice?"

Another blow of cold wind moved the trees around them and their clothes and Sakuno's chest was tight with the gentle way her father talked to her deceased mother.

"Well, I don't want to bother you, I'm going now. It was good to see you Sakuno, I…"

"I'm sorry!" Sakuno said, seriously and it surprised him. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you before, Takagi-san. I was very upset. I had no right in talking to you like that!"

"Sakuno…"

"I've never thank you for going after me and saving me that night. Unfortunately, things didn't work out properly for us as family. I really cannot bring myself to forgive your son and to be in familiar terms with you." Sakuno touched her father's hand, hesitantly. "I don't want to hurt Tou-sama feelings, he is the best dad I could ever ask for and I really don't have a need for a new father, but, can we keep in touch from time to time at least?"

Ayato felt incredibly overwhelmed with her words. He wanted to hug his daughter tight, like he had never had the chance before, but he was able to hold back.

"I would like that very much."

"You don't have to worry about me, Takagi-san. I will be all right. The life you and Kaa-san gave me, I will make good use of it."

"I know you will." He smiled at his daughter, before squeezing her hand, gently. "I'm sure your Sayaka is proud of you. The same way I already am."


	45. Chapter 45

"Ah, I was so nervous!" Sakuno sighed, relieved, after they left Ryoma's house. She had dinner with his parents and it was already late at night.

"Really? You seemed fine." He said, surprised. The boy was walking his girlfriend home. She was wearing her white overcoat, a hat and a thick purple scarf. Ryoma had a dark jacket on and the scarf she had given him.

"I was cold sweating and my heart was about to stop!" she confessed. "But, I really liked your parents. Your father is very funny! Thank you for introducing me to them, Ryoma."

"They liked you too." He showed her a small smile. "I have something to give you."

"What is it?" she was surprised.

"Here." He picked up a small white box from his pocket. "Merry Christmas."

"Ryoma, you shouldn't have!" she picked up the gift. "I got nothing for you."

Sakuno opened the lid and there was a small necklace with a sunflower pendant.

"It's so beautiful! It's from our date on summer time."

"Yes." He picked up and put it on her neck. She held if with both hands, pressing it on her chest.

"Thank you so much." She looked at him again. "I will get you something for Christmas later, so…"

Her words were stopped when he showed her a small smile and touched her face.

"I don't need anything." His thumb brushed her cheek. "Don't worry."

"Okay." She said, softly, while they returned to walk.

"We didn't have a chance to talk properly since you arrived. How was Christmas with your family?"

"It was all right. My parents are going to move in after New Year's and _Nii-sama_ told them he is going to buy a place to himself and Syuusuke-san."

"Aren't you going to miss him?"

"Of course I will. We've always been together. But, the same way as me, it's time Nii-sama lives his own life." She said, gently.

"I see."

"I also talked to them about my plans for 3rd year of school." She stopped in front of him and looked at him seriously. "I want to tell you as well."

"So, tell me."

"I want to continue practice kendo at Tachibana-buchou's dojo. I want to enter in tourneships when my hand is better and try a scholarship to Tsukuba University. But, don't worry! I will arrange my time properly so we can still see each other regularly and…" she stopped talking and looked up, amazed. "Ah! It's snowing!"

He watched his girlfriend putting her hands up to touch the snowflakes that were falling slowly. She was so beautiful. Listening to her talking about her future plans and including him, Ryoma felt his heart heavy. How it was possibly to have such deep feelings for someone?

Echizen got close to her and hugged her, very tight. Sakuno smiled at him.

"What is it, Ryoma?"

"I'm going to try Tsubuka University too. I will really do my best on studying, so we can be together on those years too."

"Really?!' she looked at him, surprised.

"Hm. I told you before. I don't want to be apart anymore."

"Ryoma…"

"I love you." He hugged her again. "I really love you, Sakuno."

There was an absolute silence on the deep snowy night. The winter wind blew gently and Sakuno hugged her boyfriend back. Her face was on his chest and she could feel his beating heart. Her hands grabbed the back of his jacket and she smiled, feeling extremely happy.

"I love you too."


	46. Chapter 46

The room was filled by passionate cries on that early Saturday morning. Ryoma was sitting and hugging Sakuno, while she was on his lap, devouring his body completely. The young man brushed the sunflower necklace away a little to kiss her neck. Sakuno's legs were crossed on his back while her hips moved quickly on those last moments of climax. Echizen gently touched her face, kissing her lips, slowly.

"Happy 23rd Birthday, Sakuno." He whispered, with a hoarse voice, making her smile.

########

6 years passed by, quickly. They had already finished college on the year before. Sakuno was able to regain the majority of strength on her right hand and started to participate on competitions, like she wanted to.

She helped Ryoma with his studies and he got into Tsukuba as well. He enrolled on management course and his parents were proud.

Ryuzaki got a full scholarship and started to work as a waitress on a restaurant near school. Most of nights, when his parents were out of town, Ryoma would wait for her shift to finish and they would have dinner at his place. He would accompany his girlfriend on her competitions and was always worried when she overworked her hand. Even after so much time, it still hurt and Sakuno needed to see her doctor from time to time.

Sakuno graduated with honors and, as a graduation gift, Kuniharu gave his daughter one of the Tezuka old houses in Tokyo. It took a couple of months and Sakuno's savings to fix the place and adapt to a dojo, but she was able to do it with the help of Ryoma, her brother and Syuusuke. On the last year of his course Echizen was hired on the company he had made his internship. On the night of their graduating ceremony, while their families were having dinner together, Sakuno made a very dramatic request to his parents, asking them to entrust Ryoma to her. To his absolute horror, Kuniharu watched his daughter ask her boyfriend to move in together. He tried to persuade Sakuno out of it, but it was in vain. Ayana just giggled at her husband heartbroken expression.

The beginning was hard; she spent a long time without any students and having to take another part time job to deal with the dojo bills. She refused to let Ryoma help beyond the expenses with the house. Even though, she continued optimistic about it. Soon her participations on competitions called people attention and now, she had full classes for the whole week and Echizen learned how much of a workaholic his girlfriend was.

She would skip meals and sleeping hours to read about having a dojo and was always improving her teaching skills. Although he was very capable on helping her with the dojo, she wouldnt let him do it, taking all the responsabilities to herself. Her regular days during the week started very early, to clean and organize everything and, a lot of times, Ryoma would sleep while she was still studying.

They made the old house a simple but comfortable home. The first time her parents visited after they moved in, Ayana was very pleased with the arrangments, but her father refused to see their bedroom.

After so many years of having private times only when his parents were out of town, Ryoma really liked the freedom of having their own place gave them. They made love on the tatame area, on the kitchen, on the bathroom and wherever desire reached them. He loved to spend the weekends with his girlfriend on bed, having sex, watching tv or just doing nothing, hugging her. Sakuno was always carefree about her nakedness and sometimes Ryoma would spend hours just admiring her beautiful bare figure.

#######

The young man took a deep, satisfied breath, holding her close. She kissed him softly, before leaving the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To take a shower and get ready." She smiled, her long hair was over her body.

"What?" he was very disappointed when she left the bed. "But, it's so early." Looking at the clock on the wall, it was almost 8 o´clock. "Stay in a little more."

"I always teach on Saturdays at 9. You know that." She said, already inside the bathroom.

"But… today is special." Ryoma complained to himself, picking up his pajama from the floor and putting them on, while hearing Sakuno start to showering. She was humming and he smiled.

When Sakuno reached the kitchen, her boyfriend was there, cooking some scrambled eggs on the stove. She was wearing her training clothes, a white kimono and dark blue hakama. Her hair was tight on a braid. Coming close, she hugged Ryoma from his back.

"You smell good." He said, with a small smile.

"You didn't have to get up yet."

"If I don't prepare breakfast to you, you go out without eating." He pointed out the reality. "Sit down. I will be done in a minute."

"Okay." She obeyed, sitting on the small table at the kitchen area. She had a pleased smile on, watching him cook.

After a while, Ryoma went to the table. There were scramble eggs, salad, rice and two pieces of grilled fish.

"Thank you for the meal!" Sakuno started to eat.

"I'm going out for a while, to the market. There is not much food on the fridge for the week." He said, picking up some eggs with the hashi.

"You can buy something store bought for lunch today, I don't mind." She smiled.

"Don't forget we have reservations today for dinner. At that sushi restaurant you like."

"Ah, that's right! What time is that again?"

"8 p.m."

"Okay!" she smiled. " _Tou-sama_ invited us to have lunch with them tomorrow."

Ryoma got all tense with the mention of her father and Sakuno noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He averted his eyes. Sakuno giggled and sat by his side, rubbing his back.

"Are you still afraid of _Tou-sama_ after all these years?"

"Ah…" he was very bad at lying and was not able to look at her. "Not really."

"You're so silly, Ryoma." She kissed his face, before standing up. "I have to go now. See you later. Bye."

"Bye." He watched her leave and took a relieved breath she was not able to notice anything.

###########

Echizen watched Sakuno teaching for a while. The first class, from 9-11 was composed of children from 8-12 years old. The majority was boys, but she had three very talent girls as well. The class from 11-13 was filled with teenagers. At nights, on weekdays, she taught young adults. Her dojo was full and prospering and he was very proud of her.

Going past the tatame area he waved briefly at her while the kids were stretching. She smiled back at him, before he left.

#########

"Ryoma-san!" Ayana smiled at him after opening the door. "Welcome."

"Good morning, Tezuka-san. I'm sorry for bothering in a Saturday."

"Not at all! Come in." she walked by his side. "I was very surprised when you call and asked for all of us. Is everything all right?"

Kuniharu appeared by the door of the living room, with crossed arms inside his kimono and a serious expression.

"Good morning, Echizen-san."

"Good… good morning, Tezuka-san. Thank you for receiving me." He was so nervous around him, but able to hide it.

"Ryoma-kun!" Fuji smiled as seeing him, breaking the tense moment. They became closer on those last years. He had a small tray with a tea pot and some sweets. "It's been a while!"

"Nice to see you, Fuji-san." He showed a discreet smile.

Entering the room and sitting down, Kunimitsu was already by the table.

"Echizen-kun, good morning." He greeted the young man. Ryoma sat across from him.

"Good morning, Kunimitsu-san." He made a small reverence.

"So, Echizen-san." Her father started to talk, after sitting down on the head of the table. Ayana was sitting by his side. Syuusuke, as always, sat by Kunimitsu's side. "Is everything all right with Sakuno? What was the important thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Ah, well, I..."

"Oh, my!" Ayana looked at him, surprised. "Is Sakuno pregnant by any chance?!"

"What?" a small vein popped on Kuniharu's forehead with the mere possibility and he looked at the Ryoma like he was about to kill him. "Is that the case, Echizen-san?"

"Of course not!" Ryoma was horrified. "I came to ask your permission, Tezuka-san." He blurted out, using all the courage he had inside him. "I want to get married to Sakuno." he bowed, respectfully. "Please."

All of them were extremely surprised, but Kuniharu was not impressed.

"Now you are asking my permission?" His dark eyes narrowed at Echizen when he lifted his head. "You didn't ask my permission when you two started to cohabitate, even though I was clearly against it."

"I'm sorry." He bowed again. Ryoma knew Kuniharu didn't hate him or anything, but he was still hurt with the way things happened.

"Taking my daughter away without any mention of marriage. You had some nerve." The Tezuka head scoffed.

"To be fair, _Anata_ , Sakuno was the one who took him away from his parents' house." She smiled at the apprehensive young man.

"Even so!" Ayana touched her husband's arm, making him calm down.

"I know how you feel about propriety and that you wanted Sakuno to be married before living with someone, but, Ryoma-san is just being considerate towards you. We both know he really doesn't have to ask for anything." Ayana smiled at her husband. "Sakuno already accepted him."

He hated when his wife appointed how mistaken he was. Kuniharu took a deep, defeated breath, before looking at his son.

"What do you think, Kunimitsu?"

"I think he will be a suitable husband to Sakuno." He said, sincerely. "He had showed, without a doubt, how much he cherishes and cares about her."

"I see." The dark eyes were dead serious and Ryoma imagined if his future father-in-law had any idea of how terrifying he could look sometimes. "Very well, then. I will give you permission."

"Thank you, _Tou-sama_!" Ryoma was so relieved.

"It is still too early for you to call me that." he hissled. "And, if you ever make my daughter sad…"

"I won't!" the golden eyes were sparkling with determination. "I will make Sakuno happy for our entire lives. I promise you!"

"Well said, Ryoma-kun." Fuji smiled at him.

"Sakuno is going to be such a lovely bride!" Ayana said, happily.

"Indeed." It was the first time Kunimitsu showed Ryoma a small smile. "Welcome to the family, Echizen-kun."

############

"Do we really have to go to a fancy restaurant today?" she asked, her cheek on his chest, his fingers brushing her back. It was almost 7 p.m. They had lunch together and stayed in bed, watching TV and enjoying each other's warmth on that chilly day, under the covers.

"I thought you wanted to go." He looked at her.

"I thought so too, but I'd rather stay here with you." She hugged his torso and smiled. "It's very comfortable."

"That's fine by me." Ryoma caressed her hair.

"But, it's a pity."

"What is it?"

"I've bought a very nice dress to go out tonight. And a beautiful lingerie too." She whispered on his jaw line. "You would like it very much."

"Don't tease me." He kissed her lightly. "It's mean."

"Would you like to see it?" she still loved to tease him and Ryoma would always indulge her.

"Of course. And to take it off too." She giggled with his sentence and rolled off the bed.

She slid the door of her side in the wardrobe. Ryoma sat down and watched her with a small smile on his features.

"Ryoma…" she turned around and looked at him with a little black box on her hand. She opened and there was a golden engagement ring inside. "What is this?"

The young man stood up and looked at her with the golden eyes filled with love. Sakuno held her breath when he got closer.

"I never forgot that night when we were 17 and you said you wanted to be my bride someday. I promised you I would ask you for real. We are both proper grownups now. I'm so proud of you, Sakuno, for everything you overcome, for everything you achieved. You worked so hard." His thumb caressed the light scar on her wrist and he kissed it, before looking at her again. He caressed her face and noticed the scarlet eyes were glistering with tears. "You've made me a man; I became an adult by your side. I've learned about caring for someone else and taking care of a home with you. There are still a lot of other things I want to share with you."

Echizen's words were serious but extremely gentle, carrying his feelings towards her from deep inside his heart.

"Let's get married." The golden eyes looked so beautiful. "It's time."

Sakuno's hands cupped his face and she showed him a small smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. You took my youth, you have to take responsability." she giggled at his joke.

"Okay." Her heart was filled with absolute happiness. "I will marry you, Ryoma."

"Good." Ryoma carefully placed the ring on her fingers and hugged her very, very tight, before they shared a deep, passionated kiss.

He raised his bride on his arms, taking her back to bed and never letting go of her lips.

 **THE END.**


End file.
